Poketrav: Kanto (on Haitus)
by Renjilore17
Summary: My first installment of a series. A younger sister of Red, Andy, gets her first Pokemon and travels the region. She is met with new challenges and hardships in the wake of the rocket and galactic aftermath from her continent. She finds love along the way. Harem fic. I need reviews to keep motivated so please criticize if need be.(Futaxfemale and 1 futaxfemlucario warning)
1. Ch 1: Pallet Town beginning

Poketrav: Kanto

A/N: This is AU not based on the actual timeline. This will have pokephilia and new evolutions. I do not own pokemon or their powers. I apologize for the accent mark not being in parts of words such as pokemart. or some pokemon. my computer edits where it wants sadly. I need to get that looked at. this is my first story. I hope you guys like it.

Tis chapter will be shorter than the rest more than likely. Have fun!

Lucario in photo is not AUra. I am just waiting for someone to draw her.

this is my first fanfiction. so please comment and tell me what you think.

PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. People make mistakes and I want to know. Other than editing.

* * *

So, I guess you have heard this story time and time again. Everyone has their day. Their time. The time every child wakes up and practically runs to. Well except my brother, Red, he was calm about it. Weird name I know. Of course, he is an adult. I am a mere fifteen years of age. A young red headed, green-eyed, spry girl. Five feet and six inches high. Tall right? Not really. See I was supposed to be a boy. Then puberty hit and I gained boobs. Yes, boys and girls I am a futa. Don't make a big fuss about it.

But, that isn't the story. See I need to tell you real quick why I am only getting a pokemon at fifteen. Well it isn't a quick one. But I am sure, you, the person I am talking to are from a different region. But let us get to it shall we? I am sure you remember the issue of team rocket. You know? Bad guys, horrible outfits? Yeah them. Well, my family is kind of tied to them.

You see my father was Giovanni, leader of team rocket. Now by the time my brother had shown our dear old father the error of his ways, Mewtwo was out. My brother fought Mewtwo on a secluded island and won. However directly afterward that, our father shut down team rocket. Or we thought. Team rocket came back three years later and tried hunting down my brother and Mewtwo. My father would not let me become a trainer until this was dealt with. After the second beating from a child, team rocket left kanto and johto, my father left to finally finish them off. Sadly, in the middle of it he died protecting mewtwo from their grasps.

But, wondrous things happened. My father had worked with pokemon genetics and to help Red, he strengthened my brothers pokemon, giving them even more type advantages. Then team galactic had to start a war with what was left of our home. Three years after team rocket was disbanded they had tried to take over. After team rocket was disbanded a second-time, efforts were focused. Six years later they would come back. In all of this time, the age limit had been heightened and my mother would not allow me to start my adventure. Finally, after their fall we could start again.

Now I start my adventure. Life does not wait for a young girl of fifteen like myself. Professor Oak has now returned from Alola and has brought back starters bred from my brother's powerful Pokemon. He also has a surprise for us. But let me not get a head of myself. Let me tell you my story. My very own Pokémon adventure.

I slowly wake up as the sunlight burst through my window. It is early, I still hear those morning birds chirping a way. I realize my mom must have opened my window. I shouldn't really care much. She has been in my room plenty, but growing up as a boy you get used to being topless and now I have some breast. Technically I sleep in the nude, but the top half of my body is always out. Just a change I need to get used to I guess. I squint and look around. I see the time is six in the morning and I groan. It is early even for me.

I get up and stretch, my aching body feeling tired and sluggish. My breast being c cups are still quite perky and my hips widening. I know I shouldn't worry about my looks, but suddenly my brain tells me what day it is. I groan yet again and walk towards the bathroom for a shower. I turn the water on before shooing our pet nidorina and nidorino away laughing as they tumble around playing. They always cheer me up, and they have since they were little. My shower has little squirtles all over it and the faucet is in the shape of a water feels so good on my back and chest. I smile and close my eyes thinking of my Pokémon. Bulbasaur, was going to be my choice. My brother had found one a long time ago on his journey, and his venusaur now was quite powerful.

The water started getting cold so I stepped out and dried myself off. Moving my towel along my body. Fit and slightly curvy I hoped it wouldn't change as I traveled across the regions. I slipped on my baggy black cargo pants and a black tee and white vest. Yeah, I don't wear underwear. Get over it. I started getting excited as I brushed my hair. I was about to get my first pokemon. And after brushing my teeth I ran downstairs and grabbed a bagel out of the kitchen, but stopped short. My mom was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked worried as I sat next to her.

She looked up at me with her blazing green eyes. The same that I acquired. Now don't get me wrong, not into incest. Much. But she was gorgeous. Now the reason I point this out is because professor oak hits on her all the time. I have tried several times to hook them up but she won't go for it.

"I am losing my baby girl. You will be leaving for an adventure. I barely see Red as it is. Andy, I will miss you." She said sadly.

Oh, did I mention my name was Andrea. Used to be Andrei. Not now. But yeah back to this.

"Mom, actually this may make you happy. Red and Melody are coming to live here. In pallet town. He is retiring." She beamed at that. Her smile brightening my mood even more.

My brother met melody on some islands where he had an encounter with the legendary birds. My brother being clueless didn't realize it at first but even though everyone said he would be great for misty, it was always melody. The news of course made mom cheer up so I added onto it.

"Plus, I know oak is a perv mom, but try it out ok. You also have the nido's to keep you company. I heard that some new people are moving in, by the way, what's the news on that?

"They already have sweetie. A Young boy and Young girl your age. They are twins from Alola. Sam and Izzie. You will meet them im sure. Anyways, my little one, you best be off. It's almost eight." When she said that I looked at the time and dashed out of our arch way doors.

I ran forgetting to close the door hearing her nag a bit and looking to my side to see the nido's running with me happily. I also realized I forgot my shoes and laughed but kept running. I turned the corner and ran into this fat ugly dude with a weird mustache. He looked quite out of place and sinister.

"hey kiddo watch where you are going ok?" I kept running not thinking about him.

I ran past a berry tree and grinned. My brother had planted it in the town square for everyone to enjoy. I deeply missed him. I could see the lab up ahead thankfully because My toes were tingling from the hot pavement. It was summer so, I wasn't surprised. Pallet town had grown a bit since my brother defeated team rocket. With fame it had grown by three houses and a pokemart. Not much I know. But a bit.

The lab was a pristine white building with two levels now. Bigger and more techs, it was equipped to handle more. The land behind it was vast and unkept. Perfect for pokemon to stay when their owners did not need them. After all, pokemon don't like being cooped up a lot. The wide double doors opened to me seeing a girl and a boy. Both the same height and both blonde and blue eyed.

The girl, lizzie I'm guessing, was dressed in gothic attire, but boy did she look hot in fishnets. She seemed to have a b cup from what I could see from her tight clothing. Her skinny jeans made my mouth water, oddly enough because I wanted them. The boy was dressed like a normy as I call them. Blue polo shirt with some shorts and flipflops.

But they didn't quite catch my eyes as this other girl speaking with Oak. His hair long now and pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes softer, he looked like a hippie. He also had a tan that looked very good on him. The girl though, she intrigued me. Blonde hair and blue eyed as well she wore white and looked super shy but strong all at once. I could tell she had seen a lot. I caught her name, Lillie, before she ran out smiling at me. Which was fine for me, I was about to get my pokemon.

I looked around to see the redone lab. Like I said before it was two stories high. I could see the machines and computer lining the walls. The isle to the stairs had statues of the legendaries on each side. As we walked up the stairs I saw pods that held the balls. And more testing areas. You could see through the wide windows in the back and out to the field. In the distance tauros ran and I wondered if my brother's was there.

Oak pressed some buttons on this big machine and it let out three balls. One for grass, one for water, and one for fire. I was so happy, my chest felt like it was bursting. No one ever picked bulbasaur, so I was to be right on track with my choice. Sam would choose first, and my heart fell.

"Bulbasuar."

Fine maybe ill choose squirtle. I did not want my brothers first choice.

"Squirtle" Izzie squealed as she grabbed her ball.

Well, there went my idea. I walked up to grab my ball as the other's released theirs. Something was different. The Bulbasaur was slightly pinker. His color was off. I quickly looked at the Silver and Blue Squirtle. Then I looked at my own ball. It had a little fire symbol on it. I took a deep breath and released a black and red charmander. Her eyes blue as the sky but the rest of her was black with parts of her having red stripes. She had two points on her head with small horns. She was also bigger than a normal one. I gasped as Professor Oak walked in to the room. I hadn't seen him leave. In his hands were three balls. A purple, a black, and a brown.

"Ah, I see you kids have found out the little secret. You see each of them was specifically bred from the most powerful Kanto starters in the last century. They belong to our retired champion red. His father genetically enhanced them. To say the least Red's pokemon were so powerful they learned other typings. But this made it permanent. Of course, these are the only ones. " He said excitedly.

I was nervous but I was happy. I would name her twilight. My little twilight was dancing around and chasing her tail, the flames whirling around making quite the spectacle. I could get used to this. Oak continued and I stopped laughing.

"As you all can see they are different colors. The Bulbasaur is a Grass/fairy. Squirtle is a Water/steel. The Charmander is a Fire/dark. But, as you can also see I have three other balls. Let me explain," he took a deep breath and continued.

"I am going to give you a pokedex. After team rocket we opened up our borders more. New trainers with new types. I want you to go out to each of the three regions of our continent and study these pokemon and how they interact now. Kanto is pretty much a good starting area. But we still learn new things about pokemon every day." We all nodded and went and picked up the pokedex.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut about the balls though. "Prof, What about those. What about them."

He smiled and got even more excited. "They are three pokemon, and you Andy get to choose first this time. One fighting from Sinnoh. A dark from johto and a psychic from kanto."

It was easy. I chose fighting. I picked up the brown ball and called out the pokemon. I was surprised to find a riolu. A little blue and white riolu with starry eyes. My own knowledge told me it was a mutation. It was a female too so I named her Aura. Izzie gained an Abra and Sam chose a houndour.

"Now, I want you guys to go forth and do my job for me. Just kidding ha-ha. Just d goo young trainers. I have a date with a test subject and a new power." He rushed out grinning.

I was happy for him but I still wished my mother would get with him. Speaking of my mother, I looked at my feet and back up seeing lizzie oddly staring at them. Shaking my head at the foot fetish girl here I went to rush out to get my shoes and she stopped me. She looked me dead in the eyes and grinned. Pokemon battle she said.

"What do I get if I win? We have no money right now. Or at least I don't." I said.

"Hmmm, how about if you win I give you money. If I win you take me on a date." She winked at me.

"I wanna just warn you now, I am a futa." I looked worried and bashful.

She winked and shrugged running outside with her squirtle. I chased after her giggling and yelled to Twilight to get ready. She was ready and it began. The squirtles first move was indeed bubble and I told twilight to dodge it and she did. I yelled out for ember and it hit and did normal damage I was so happy. I then shouted for bite and she bite down on the squirtle. I was winning and was happy but I made a fatal mistake. The squirtle turned around and shot out more bubbles and hit my charmander repeatedly til she let go. Then kept blowing them.

"I surrender!" I yelled forfeiting the match, and running to hold my pokemon.

She smirked and called off the attacks. I would have to train more. I grumbled and used my potions on my charmander and petting her softly. I heard the steps and felt her presence as she sat down and looked at me. Twilight was resting so I called her back into her ball.

"So, about that date?" She smiled looking at my feet again.

Goodness this girl. I rolled my eyes and nodded standing up. "Do you have to stare at my feet?"

"I like them. Now come on. There is this diner on the corner that I know you know about but I want to try it." She smiled and took my hand and pulled me along.

We walked along me still in my bare feet. She was blushing her blonde air falling around her face as we found the diner. It looked like a house but still kept up a diner vibe. Inside there were tables and cute chairs with mew heads on them. She pulled me to sit down and my mother comes out. Yeah, I knew about this diner. My mother owns it. My mother looked at us and her squirtle and smiled. She grinned when she saw lizzie holding my hand.

"Wow a girlfriend and pokemon. All in one day? Let me see your little pokemon hunnie."

I blushed a dark red. "Mom! We just met she isnt my girlfriend. Just a really cute girl." With that I threw out my charmander who started chasing lizzie's squirtle. I smiled happy she was better and giggled at the silliness.

My mother laughed and asked what we were going to eat. We chose to do two cheeseburgers. Which honestly aren't bad. My mom came back with them and some boots for me. She played with the pokemon while me and izzie ate. To be honest it wasn't eventful. She was really sweet and we both decided we would see each other more along our journey. I went home later and packed my bags. And this is where I mention something special. Not like everything hasn't been.

{Mistress, what do we do now?} Aura spoke slowly.

Yes, spoke. See when I was younger my brother's psychic pokemon missed an attack and it hit me. Now I can speak to pokemon.

"We are going on an adventure, my little Aura girl." I smiled and said.

She looked up surprised and I had to hide my smile. I quickly told her how i could speak to pokemon. she giggled and jumped into my arms. My Charmander held onto my hand as we walked.

Within the hour I had packed and gathered up some food. My mother was crying again and I had to stay another two hours to help her. I know I missed Lizzie and sam setting off. She texted me and I texted her back. But I set out near sunset, which was fine. I liked the night better. Aura and Twilight decided they wanted to walk out with me.

'So here we are' I thought to myself as I looked upon route one. I knew I would get through it but honestly viridian forest was damp. Night time would be better to camp there than day time. And my brother had warned me that the first gym leader was a rock gym. I needed a grass-type. So off we set on our brand-new adventure. The beginning. My Kanto travels.

* * *

A/N There we are for the first chapter. the second will be released in another few days. Comment.


	2. Ch 2: Weird stages

A/N This is the second chapter. I was half asleep during the last thousand words so later if I get reviews on it saying to fix it I will. Just comment. I cannot do better if I do not get reviews. Also a writer likes to know they are doing well.

* * *

On to Route one. I took a deep breath and walked past the gates. I saw the beautiful trees and the grass high. I heard flapping and saw some pidgeys flying past us. My brother told me about his first encounter and I laughed. I didn't really need a flying type. I was originally going to catch one but I now had a charizard in the waiting. I loved to walk anyways.

Speaking of which I groaned and laughed. I looked down at myself in a white shirt and black vest. With black cargo shorts on. I had on boots but anyone that knows, boots aren't good for walking a lot. So, I bent down and took them and my socks off. Bare foot was the way I liked it.

We kept walking both of them running around, sometimes Twilight running after a rattata or two. The soil feeling good between my feet. I had yet to see another trainer but I was not surprised. The sun was close to setting but I knew somewhere up ahead Viridian city would show up. They had an Inn. Which on further thinking I would rather sleep in there than in the forest.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of beating wings and the harsh cries of a flock of spearows. Apparently, Twilight had disturbed them and they clearly wanted to fight. I had heard of these from my brother's travels and I was happy to oblige them. I called upon both my pokemon for a battle.

"Twilight, Aura get ready!"

{Yes, Mistress!} They both said.

Twilight had already learned of my abilities and nodded as she got in place.

"Twilight, use smokescreen!"

Twilight blew a column of thick, black smoke.

"Aura, use the smoke screen as cover. Feint but follow it with quick attack."

The move worked perfectly. Blinded by the smoke they didn't see the feint until it was too late. They tried to hit her but she dodged then used quick attack.

"Twilight, after wards use ember and finish it."" I yelled.

While they weren't looking, Twilight used Ember, engulfing the spearows in flames. They screamed and two out of the five fainted. I cheered them on. The final three spearows used gust and cleared the last of the smokescreen away. I yelled more instructions.

"Aura, wait for them to attack you then use counter. When she does, Twilight finish them off with a bite and more flames. Go my babies!"

They both went into the attack; Aura's attacks were more powerful. I found out from Oak earlier that the second set pokemon were level eleven. The starters were level seven. The Spearows attacked but Aura was ready with counter and took down another bird. Twilight took down the second to last with a sharp bite and turned around just in time to finish the last with another hit of ember. I had just won my first wild pokemon battle!

I jumped in excitement and ran to my girls and hugged them tightly.

{Mistress, too tight} Twilight giggled and gasped.

"Sorry lovely, but you did fucking fantastic! I loved it." I moved back and used the last of my potions for them.

I would say that we had more training but I would be lying. Our journey was uneventful the rest of the way to Viridian city. We walked into the city while Twilight wagged her tail. The city was beautiful. Not the best but it was beautiful. As I looked at the familiar building, I remembered all the times I would come here to visit my dad. There was a new gym leader now but I would have to get the seven other gym badges before I could face them. My dad used to own it and inside he kept mewtwo hidden and trapped at first. The signs of the carnage that happened when mewtwo escaped were still around like the burn marks on the ground. The trees had started growing back and even new buildings had been built up were the old ones had been destroyed.

We came up to the pokemart; It had been refurbished and looked pretty good. I still had money from my mother and a little bit extra that Red had sent me so I walked in to restock and there I saw him. My brother. He wasn't looking at me but flirting with Melody and buying some groceries. I walked up behind him seeing his jet-black hair. He finally turned to me and after several years of not seeing him I saw my father for a second, just younger and skinnier.

"Hey sis, didn't expect to see you here. This is Melody." He pointed her out and she waved.

I waved being a bit shy but then hugged my brother.

"Red, mom is waiting at home. She really misses you."

"I know. I am on my way. So, you are on your way into the Viridian forest, huh? I hope you are careful. It's getting dark and the inn here is filled with these people. No rooms available."

I was shocked at what he said. I took off running to the inn. The new inn was two stories and housed most people before they went to the elite four but what I saw made me question things. The same fat man was at the front desk flirting with a girl. He looked more fit though. He had crazy blue hair and a mustache still. As she pondered him, a guy looking almost like him walked up. It was the fat guy! They were twins. I was getting a really bad feeling...

Then the fat guy saw me and smiled. He walked over to me and I smelt something horrible.

"Hello you. I saw you yesterday. Let me introduce myself. I am Ivan. My brother over there is Ethan. We have a dream to rebuild Kanto and its neighboring regions. I need the help of your family though. You are the last of the line of Tigran. The female. Oh, don't give me that. I can tell you are a futa but have female genes. That is where it is passed down. Ask our mother she will know." He grinned a shit eating grin and handed me a card.

I swallowed hard. _How did he know so much about me?_

Honestly, I was pretty freaked out, but when your dad is a gang boss, you learn how to hide your fears pretty quick.

"What do you expect to gain from this?"

"I want you to help us rebuild this continent; from here to Hoenn. Just think about it. I can see it now. You will be the next Champion. With that position, you will have the influence to change this region and then the whole continent."

"What do you plan on changing? Where will you get the money?" I asked

"The answer to your first question is in the second. See I am from Ransei, a feuding region. But my parents are scientist and a long time ago came up with a way to use the powers of psychic pokemon to be healthy, to stop drinking, to lose weight, and best of all, to stop war. Of course, I need to get it legal here, but I have gotten a lot of money. Also, as you can see from my brother, the weight loss works. Yes, yes, he was my size. I am losing weight as well. And that is how I plan to. With the support of a Tigran, we can go so far." He started laughing and his brother took notice.

"Give me a call when you've had time to think it over." He took out an old, grimy looking wallet and handed me a card.

I shook my head. I would consult my mother once I got to pewter city. But I had a bad feeling about this dude.

"I am sorry mister, um...Ivan. I cannot endorse you. Plus look around, we are in peace." I shook my head and walked out.

His eyes flashed with rage for a moment then he smiled coldly.

"No matter, you will see things our way soon enough."

As I ran, I could hear his cold laughter echoing behind me. I ran outside the building and down the road. I kept running until I hit another patch of grass. My feelings were never wrong and I felt dread.

"I'd say prepare for trouble"

"But, that'd make it adorable"

"We aren't like the last."

"But, still a blast from the past"

I looked up sharply to see people dressed in black and I froze. Two men with sneers on their face. They had what looked like armor but tight fitting and sleek. On the chest was the sign of the triskelion, meaning change and progress. On their shoulder was ranking for private.

"I am in a really bad mood right now and you two idiots are bothering me." I sneered.

"You have a black charmander. We want it."

"Then take her over my dead bod" I screamed.

They laughed and threw out a sneasel and an Inkay. What idiots. I decided to pull out a trick I had learned a long time ago. I looked at both my pokemon and they were growling. I sent a thought to them.

 _"Guys can you hear me?"_

They froze and looked at me in wonder, but nodded. I smiled and kept going.

 _"I was just checking. This is not a Kanto pokemon but is it dark. Aura, I need you to focus ok. Use counter when they hit you. I am sorry baby but it needs to be that way. I need to surprise them."_ She nodded at that.

I yelled at Twilight to use ember on the Inkay. She did and I was surprised to find out that it did nothing. The grunt laughed and shouted.

"We are Team Flux. Fear us!" He shouted and laughed.

I realized that the inkay had more hp than a normal one. I yelled at my charmander to continue. She kept at it and then my luck slightly changed. The sneasel hit my riolu, and he hit her hard. I kept watching, almost crying, as she kept getting thrown on the ground but she smiled and I smiled back. I was happy. I nodded.

She then dodged an attack and used a built-up counter. Down went the sneasel but my charmander was still not making a dent. I almost cried as my charmander fell. I ran to cover her as my back was hit by superpower. Then I noticed my riolu's hands glowing. It was force palm; she just learned it. How did she gain levels so fast but my charmander stayed the same?

"Use it Aura!" I screamed.

No sooner than I yelled it did I heard the inkay fall. But, my riolu didn't stop. Her eyes were wild as she attacked the humans.

"Aura, Stop!" I yelled.

She didn't stop and I couldn't figure out why. I jumped in front and grabbed a hold of her. I couldn't stop crying. She stopped then, but one was already dead and the other running off. I knew how bad this was but I was so tired. I kept crying as I revived Twilight. Once I did and she woke up, I held both of them. I needed this. I couldn't understand what had made her decide to kill. I guess it was for the best. I couldn't worry about it right now. I asked her to help me set up a sleeping mat. She did and the minute I laid down I passed out.

Hours later, when I came to, I saw the riolu and charmander were watching me with concern. Last night's events came rushing back to me. I gasped for air and turned around seeing the dead body lying there. His eyes glazed over and dead. Staring at a tree like it was the last time he'd ever see beauty. He wasn't young, maybe about thirty years of age. However, you are never too old to die. My pokemon killed a man.

I started crying and couldn't stop. Crying for Red, for my mommy, for my daddy. I cried for this man who went down the wrong path and attacked a young girl. I cried for my pain and misery. I cried because I was lonely. I felt both pokemon hold me and I slowed my tears, but I quickly backed away from my riolu.

Her face told me everything I needed to know. She knew what she did was wrong but she did not want me hurt. Maybe I was wrong for this, but I was ok with this. I sent her thoughts telling her if she ever did that to someone who did not threaten my life, I would disown her. She nodded and looked away.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I failed you. We need to go back home."

{No mistress, we don't. We fight. We train. We keep going.} Aura shouted in defiance.

I couldn't help but nod. I was probably bipolar and crazy but I nodded. I looked around and saw I was in the forest. Twilight was training against a tree. I looked at my phone and it had been two days. I was really scared now. I forget my home life time to time and I forgot to call my mother.

"Hey baby girl? Did you get busy?"

"No, mommy, things happened. I'm sorry."

She was quiet for a second then giggled, "I am glad you are doing ok though."

"Hey, mommy, I have a question."

After a bit of silence, I continued. "What in God's name does our last name have to do with power or something? I can't remember."

Again, silence. "Mom, what is it?"

"It's basically this, my love. Every generation, a girl in our family is born a futa to try and expand our line; only though, if the line is small. Ours is but your aunt died in the war. So, it is to you. You can repopulate our line by having many spouses."

Now I was confused even more and she explain to me that we had aura powers. Red had some too and he was chosen by a lucario as I would most likely be. We were guardians of Kanto. We were there to protect Kanto. I was very silent until she told me she had to go and she loved me.

"I love you too, mommy." Click.

I looked over at my riolu and charmander. I would train with them. Train until my charmander was far stronger. My thoughts were interrupted. I turned and saw a pichu walking by and smiled. I needed a eletric pokemon.

"Twilight, come over here. Time for a battle, baby girl." She waddled tiredly over. She was beat.

Now, you all know what I told her to do. Sorry, no details, as awesome as that would be. She used ember. Almost made the poor little pichu faint. Then again, you know what I did. I have 20 balls. What do you think I did? I caught her. The ball did that thing where it shook and shook and shook. Then it dinged. You know what I always wondered? My brother said the master balls shake. Like, what is the point?

I had caught a pichu. I was finally a bit happier. I danced with Twilight a bit, her face in a grin. I let out the pichu and we all danced as it grew dark. Then I had Twilight make a fire and we started cooking. Well, my riolu did. I sat and watched her as I cuddled Twilight. The pichu was asleep, I guess because there was not much sunlight for her. I would have to think of a name for her. Something shocking. I looked down to ask Twilight but she answered with a snore. I laughed and nuzzled her. Aura was singing a song now while cooking.

Yes, cooking. I don't know where she learned how to, but from what I guessed of Professor Oak, he probably had them learn to cook like he did Mr. Mime. She was so smart and gentle and never stopped showing care. I didn't ask her to do this. It was then, I realized, she intrigued me.

 _"You are one unique pokemon. You're more sentient than any other."_ I thought to her _._

{Thank you, mistress. That means a lot} she said as she brought some food to me.

I smiled at the chili she made. It tasted a bit spicy but delicious. I ate and she used some potions and some protein on Twilight. Again, showing care without me asking. Twilight awoke with a start, a char, and a stretch. I needed a little more training for her. Her fire came alive and made the surrounding area look completely beautiful. The moon shone through the trees and lit the ground with a silver shine. Then the orange blaze tinted it in an envious raging beauty.

Pichu woke with a start but I calmed her down. Yes, I explained I could understand to her and I named her Sparky, which, since Twilight was awake, she could nod for it. They all did. Now, time for training. I set up Aura with Twilight and Sparky watched.

I had my riolu keep using counter every time my charmander used bite, which was obviously not effective but I wanted to train them. Twilight was doing well until she bit too hard and aura threw her to the ground. Twilight growled and flung herself on top of Aura. They started brawling and fighting hard. I had to pull them apart.

"Hey girls! Stop it!" I yelled

Aura pushed Twilight off and hissed. I was amazed and proud at what I saw happen next. Twilight's mouth glowed blue and shot out a huge force. Dragon rage. The entire night lit up with blue. Aura fell and gasped as Twilight started to change. I ran over to Aura and rocked her as I saw my first pokemon evolve. Aura started to heal herself, which was good, but my focus was on Twilight. I knew Aura would be fine, but I was worried about the mental state of my charmander. Twilight's body started to grow and then I remembered what my brother had said about a pokemon who evolves when they are in pain or angry. I set Aura down and ran to interrupt Twilight and her evolution. Sparky was hiding in fear.

I jumped onto Twilight and she stopped. I held her until she told me she was good. I was done for now. They needed to rest. I stayed up for the night to watch them, but I was bored. Sparky kept wanting to train as well, and we did for a while. Her and I walked around to find some caterpie and we trained and trained. She was getting tired too so we sat and watched the sun rise. I soon fell asleep.

That afternoon, I was awoken by a gorgeous face. Izzie was looking down at me. Her hair a slight mess but her smile was big. I smiled back thinking it was a dream and brushed her hair behind her ear. Then she led me to believe it was definitely a dream by purring. I lifted my head up to kiss her and she giggled. Her lips were full but soft. I couldn't help myself and I kissed deeper pulling her on top of me. She groaned and opened her mouth slightly for me.

Then she pulled back before I could go further.

"Lovely, that was perfect, but you are sleeping in the middle of the woods and you look like crap. I think you need a bath." She laughed.

Then it hit me that I wasn't dreaming and I froze. She must've seen my worry because she started to reassure me.

"Hey, it's ok lovely. I liked it. Now, let's go get you cleaned up. I passed a stream on my way back. I had to give something to professor Oak." She said pulling me up and leading me through these trees.

I saw the stream, it was oddly private. I looked back to say something to her but she was behind the bushed playing with my pokemon. I giggled and peeled off my top. My body ached and it kind of hurt when my breasts fell out of my shirt. I then stepped out of my shorts and slipped into the water relaxing. I looked around seeing a goldeen and smiled waving as it swam past.

 _"Aura, I need my clothes. Bring me my skinny jeans and my blue tee please. The white skinny jeans though, sweetie."_

I wondered if she had heard me so I figured I would clean myself there. I noticed Izzie had left me soap before going back. I scrubbed my body down and washed my hair. It felt amazing let me tell you; the sun and the shampoo and me massaging my scalp. I then laid back in the water to relax more and drifted to the riverside to lay my head on the level dirt. When I opened my eyes, I saw Aura there staring.

"Oh, hey baby girl, did you bring my clothes?" I asked her.

She did not respond so I stood up and she fainted. I then realized I was naked and it had affected her. However, that made no sense to me. Then that to hit me. How much she had been protecting me and had even cooked for me. My little Aura had a crush. I laughed out loud and saw my clothes. She even left out the shoes. She knew me well. I blushed and kisses her forehead softly. She opened her eyes and being mean I decided to give her a look. I bent over showing her my toned but curvy ass as I wiggled it a bit. I slowly pulled my skinny jeans up before turning around acting like she wasn't there. She was a pokemon after all. I then pulled them down a bit letting my cock fall out only to tuck it back in to where it wasn't as visible.

I then cupped my breast ad squeezed them a bit, before pulling on my blue tee. When I looked back at her, she stared at me wide eyed. I laughed and picked her up carrying her out of the area to where Izzie was training my pichu. I waved at them seeing my pichu try and take down her squirtle. I sent in Aura and let that battle begin.

It started with feint and then force palm. The squirtle backed off and dodged the first attack but was hit by the second, smashing into a tree. It got back up and used water gun followed by bubble. Of course, Aura already anticipated them and dodged both quite easily, hitting it with feint. On a repeat of the squirtles moves Aura smiled at me and let it hit her. Then she hit back with counter. Squirtle fainted. I smile and called for Twilight to go against her abra.

"No, ain't happening. My abra will lose." She said.

"Oh, I know but I want to show you something." I stuck my tongue out and she conceded.

She sent out her abra. I looked at it in wonder. It looked asleep but it sent out the first attack. A psyshock burst out and hit Twilight making her groan in pain and cry out. I was lost and told her to use bite. As she came close she was hit with a charge beam.

"No fair! You used TMs!" I shouted in frustration.

"Of course, babe. I picked a pokemon that only had teleport. Luckily my mum owns the tm store on royal avenue in Alola."

I growl and used bite again getting hit by the electric attack again. I smirked knowing Twilight was getting angry and wanting to show off for her mommy. So, I nodded to her and she held her ground building the power. It was too late before Izzie noticed the rage hitting her abra. Full force dragon rage. Her abra fell a bit after that.

I grinned and she pouted. A few seconds after that, she was grinning and looking in amazement as my charmander evolved into a charmeleon. I giggled and poked Twilight as she looked around, smoke billowing from her nostrils as she calmed down from the battle. When she realized where she was and what happened, she started dancing again.

I laughed and so did Izzie. Then an important question popped back into my head.

"Hey, Izzie. Do you know why they are more powerful? I have only had maybe four battles."

She shrugged. "Maybe we should call Oak and find out."

I nodded and pulled out my phone. Oak picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Andy! How is Twilight doing?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling about. She is becoming stronger than a regular charmander.

"Oh, I should have told you. When we bred your brother's pokemon their essence was passed down. At first, we thought this only contributed to the second typing but it turns out your pokemon also inherited their fore father's loyalty and competitive nature. This means that, even though your charmander will level up more quickly, it will remain loyal to you. However, their competitive nature causes some difficulties."

"How?"

" Well, all three of the starter Pokémon have a deep rivalry with each other. Unlike any I've ever seen. We even had to keep them in separate rooms at the lab to keep them from fighting. They calmed down after a while but they still have a rivalry."

I heard a noise in the background. Someone saying they had cooked dinner. Sounded like my mother.

"Oak is that my mom? Finally!" I smiled and he looked bashful.

He stuttered and hung up leaving me and Izzie laughing. I looked into her eyes and she winked before kissing me softly on the lips. I blushed and she turned away. She walked over and started to pack up my things. I walked over to help her. We stayed silent for a moment before I couldn't help it.

"Izzie, I like you a lot. I am sorry if I have been forward. I just-"

"Babe, I have been forward. I like you a lot too. I was going to ask you out."

I froze at that. I turned really red and really sad. When she asked what was wrong I told her about the Tigran lineage. We finished packing by the time I finished, but she was quiet and it was scaring me. As I was about to speak again she kissed me.

"I don't care about that. I am fine with it, ok? Just be yourself and never change."

"Are you sure?" I asked worried.

She kissed me again and slung her backpack over her shoulder, winking at me. That was my answer. We walked through the forest together laughing and telling jokes.

"Kinda old, but why don't you shower with your pokemon?" She asked.

"I personally would, but why?" I said blushing as her eyes went wide.

She laughed but answered anyways. "Kinky, I guess. It's because they pikachu."

I stopped and fell down laughing. I don't know why but that was funny. Hilarious. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and smiled when my pokedex chimed.

"New information, email from professor Rowan." Rowan was the Sinnoh professor.

I opened it and it spoke more "Hello, kids. I have sent each of you the mega stones of our starters to the closest pokemart to your pokedex location. Plus, more. We have found more mega evolutions in a new crater in the middle of the three regions. It has been weird and giving off even strange readings just like the other meteors the year... I assure you we will handle this. However, I have sent over more stones just in case you would need them. Also, we have added new evolutions of normal variety into your pokedex. Fun news! Mega evolutions don't happen once a battle now. So, have fun with that. Um, I don't know what else to say. Um, we have given you along with your starters, one free stone. Sam, gets a primateite. Izzie, you get a ninetailsite. Andy, gets a kingdraite. I hope you kids have a fun journey. " The email closed out abruptly. Rowan always was curt.

I looked at Izzie and grinned. This was great. I just had to catch a horsea. She had to catch a vulpix. It would be fun, I was so sure, of it. The new megastones would help out a lot. And the axed rules on using them would be great too. We walked and talked and another person came up to battle. Izzie wanted to take this one, and who was I to deny her.

"Blaster, get ready!" She yelled as her squirtle ran up and stood awaiting orders.

Youngester Steve threw out a cleffa and both of us girls stared. This dude was an idiot.

"Blaster, use iron head!" Blaster threw himself into a run and slammed into the cleffa.

It fainted easily. Next Youngster Joey threw out a spinark. Izzie recalled blaster to her side and threw out her abra. It was over as soon as psyshock left his body. Youngster joey cried and ran away like a little bitch. And then it happened for her squirtle. The same thing that happened with my charmander. It evoved. The result was a gorgeous warturtle with silver eyes, a silver tail, and a silver shell. The rest was blue.

I looked to her and we laughed. She grabbed her warturtle and spun him around. He shot water into the air and run around before being slammed into by twilight. I almost went to pull them a part but I could tell she was just being playful as she only used tiny shots of ember. Then I looked on the ground and saw a pouch dropped by someone. I picked it up and it held four TMs. All return. I tilted my head and looked at Izzie. She looked back and I threw two of the TMs to her.

We added the returns, which si what they were, to our pokemon. I watched as the TMs drained and broke in our hands. Aura was jumping around looking like she was boxing and Twilight broke a tree. Which I shook my head at and decided to look ahead. I saw the entrance to the forest. And saw my last battle. Sam.

"Sam, hey there. You are waiting for a battle I am assuming?" I shouted and he grinned.

"Hell, ya. How about it?" I smiled and nodded.

I nodded back and looked at his jacket. He already had a badge. I blushed in embarrassment.

He threw out a weepinbell and I sent out my charmeleon. He was smiling. I didn't know why and I shouted for ember. He set out razor leaf to block it and wrapped Twilight in vines. My girl was screaming as I tried to use dragon rage only for it to just shoot into the sky. i told her to use bite and she bit down hard. The weepinbell let go and she used ember again the weepinbell fainted but Twilight was weak. I growled and sent out Aura.

I returned my charmeleon to her pokeball and waited for his next choice. He sent out a houndour and I ordered bullet punch. He ordered flamethrower and I ordered counter. Then he used fire fang and threw Aura away from him before being called on to use toxic. Aura tried to get up but was slow. I used antidote and potion on her before running back. She was beat up. How did he get so close with twilight? Now he was close again

Then the houndour used fire fang again but this time I had riolu use return. I just said it I didn't think. When I opened my eyes the houndour was passed out. I was surprised. I knew what return was but when I looked at Aura, I couldn't see how. Three days now I have had her and she was looking at me with love. I saw it. This was weird. I knew my line had powerful pokemon but this was weird.

"You gonna use that bulbasaur next?" I asked, trying to think of something else.

He shook his head. "Er, me and my starter don't get along very well. Sadly, he doesn't fit in. I do need an electric though. That Pichu looks awfully swell."

I looked down at my pichu playing with its feet and nibbling its tail. I giggled and he tossed out his bulbasaur which looked sad. His houndour now awake was wagging its tail and rolling around in the dirt. So, I knew his pokemon were not mistreated. I looked to riolu and she nodded, understanding my worries and thoughts. I could feel it. We were close to each other.

I looked at sam and nodded. I would have his pokemon for sparky. He grinned and we did it. The trade was dealt with and I was quiet. I needed to get to a pokemon center. The last day was swimming in my head and I grabbed Izzie's hand and walked out of the forest. The sun was shining and the road lead to another small city. City of Rocks as it were. I noticed the buildings made out of rocks. It was beautiful. I was sure most cities here were. I noticed a gym in the distance but I needed the pokemon center first and sleep. Izzie wanted to go to the gym so we said our goodbyes and serperated.

I could see the pokemon center and I went in. I needed a shower and my pokemon rested. I healed my pokemon and rented a room. When I entered the room, I smiled. Big bed. Big enough for three pokemon and me. I stripped and went to the shower, releasing my pokemon on the way in. I turned on the hot water and shrieked as I felt something on my leg.

I turned around ready to hit someone and say Aura. She was standing there laughing.

"Not funny, asshole." I smiled however and stepped in the shower, joined by her.

{Mistress, you are so beautiful, you know that?}

"I figured as much yes. But, never expected one as beautiful as you to love me Aura."

She blushed and answered. {Mistress, I am falling I think, for you. But I think I am too young and small.}

I nodded and picked her up setting her on the sitting self. She was close to my height now and I kissed her softly. She moaned and kissed back grabbing my breast. I licked her lips slowly and she opened her mouth, inviting me in. I pulled her against me and sucked on her long tongue before pulling back. I smiled at her dazed look before setting her down and pushing her out, giggling, with my foot. With that dealt with I finished washing myself off and got out to dry.

After that I went into the bedroom and saw them snuggled up. I climbed into bed and snuggled agaisnt them. The bulbasaur nuzzled up to me. I would need to name her. Petals would be it. I slowly fell asleep and dreamt of my father. I felt him in me as I did with my aunt. I dreamt of the Tigran line and saw Arceus. I couldn't make out what he was saying but he woke me up.

It was sunrise letting me know I slept a long time again. Well at least I could get on a regular sleeping schedule now. I started to pack getting redressed in the same attire minus the shorts. This time, it was skinny jeans I put on. I did however put boots on. I realized I may be walking on sharp points. I then woke up my babies and slipped on a black fishnet top. With a blue halter underneath. I woke up my pokemon and we walked out. I winked at Nurse Joy on the way out.

As I said before, the buildings were made out of what looked like cobble stone. It was fascinating. I went north a bit seeing the gym come into view. I squealed happily as I ran up into the building. It was tall with doors as wide as I was tall. I walked in and I will be honest. I expected to see Brock's little brother but there was a woman. I knew Brock's family personally. They visited a lot up until a year ago. Now here I was looking at Yolanda, his younger sister.

She had grown quite a bit. She was gorgeous with her dark skin, and chestnut eyes. Reminding me of a gorgeous girl from the Mediterranean. When she saw me, she stopped playing with her geodude and ran and hugged me.

"Hey, Andy! I missed you! Are you here for a battle?" She asked and I nodded.

She made a fake serious face and giggled breaking it. "Ok, hunnie. Shall I challenge you with the basics? Yes, I think so." With that she ran to the other side of the room.

I'll be honest I expected to fight someone else. More people but there she was, on a pedestal. I looked around the gym and there were huge boulders and high cliff faces. It was all for show I know. This would be over quick. You see I only had my charmeleon out. So, I am sure she assumed that would be my pokemon.

She threw out a Geodude, a different one from before. The other one was a baby apparently because this one was huge. I decided to make this fun. I threw out my bulbasaur. Seems like an easy win but I had no idea how to use a bulbasaur.

She started out with Rocksmash and it didn't have an effect.

"I didn't expect you to have a bulbasaur." She smirked.

She knew it was lost the minute I used razor leaf. As you would expect, I kept using it. And she lost a geodude, a rhydon, and an onix. The Onix as you would expect was a bit tougher. My bulbasaur had to be recalled after a bodyslam. My poor little pokemon was slammed. I sent out Riolu to finish him off.

"Congrats Sweetie. That was easy for you. I haven't lost until you three pallet town kids. " She handed me the badge and I jumped and kissed her leaving her blushing.

"Sorry Yoli. I got carried away."

"Oh, trust me it is ok. Hey your bulbasaur is evolving."

I turned around and we both watched Petals evolve. Now a ivysaur she had blue and pink skin. I was proud of my team. Of course, I was still waiting for my riolu to evolve. It was odd, especially since they evolve from friendship. I petted Aura softly as I returned my dancing bulbasaur to her ball.

{Mistress, she is happy. What do we do when her and Twilight start to fight?}

"It won't be an issue." I smiled and picked her up, putting her on my shoulders.

We walked out and I saw route 3 and a mountain behind it.

"Mt. moon, Kanto's own mystery." I sighed.

Since the distruction of team galactic the mountains on our continent had been dismal and creepy. Stories of legends in them, even more stories of the pokemon. The cleffairy had hidden in kantos, and when the war happened they left. And you could feel it as you stepped into route 3.

Suddenly out of nowhere a lab tech came running up to me.

"Andy! You have to help! These weird thugs have taken the pokemon center over on route 3 and are digging in the mountain." She cried and ran off.

I looked at my riolu and nodded before getting ready. I grabbed my pokeballs and threw out m other two pokemon. I wanted to be ready.

Time for the fight on Mt. Moon.

* * *

A/N There we go...so I do need reviews. I am planning on three permanent girls from the story line besides Izzie. Maybe five. So give me names. I have heard Misty already. I could see that happening.

See someone commented and told me it was mt. moon so I am editing it. this is why you review people.

(Edit) Just a notice i'm trying to get another chapter up but my sister just had a baby and she wanted her beloved sweetie that i am there with her.


	3. Ch 3: Fight of Water and Ice

A/N Hey sorry about the wait. I had a lot going on. Still do. I try and take time to do these stories and I hope that you will bare with me. I know I put a poll out but I had to do Misty. Lorelei is the next runner up. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review and vote on the polls. You all have until chapter eight. So a bit.

* * *

Chapter Three

So, there we were, running down route three. I was surprised to find that there were no trainers on the route. It was far too quiet. While I was running I caught up with Sam, who was just catching a mankey, and he looked at me and I could see his face was bruised. I tilted my head and he silently pointed at the pokeball. I nodded understanding. This silent exchange wouldn't last long as we heard a roar from the mountain. What in Arceus' name could that be? We kept running to see a wall of geodudes blocking our path. They were angry and throwing rock slides everywhere.

"Andy, you run ahead. I have these fools." He shouted over the sound of rocks slamming together.

I did not know how he had them but I nodded. I ran past them and saw the Pokemon center. I saw team Flux there as well. One was guarding the door looking all stern and like he had a really bad lifetime. As I walked up he grunted.

"No one is allowed in. We need this center to heal our pokemon." He said as I heard the roar again and felt an earth quake.

The ground began to shift and something flew out of the mountain, the sun reflected off of its metal body as it flew away. Only me and the grunt saw it however and I pushed past him to run into the cave. When I arrived in the cave it was hard to see. The ground had shaken and I could see the light at the end of the mountain only because of the spot of the sun. I growled and proceeded forward to see grunts running out. Then I saw Iván and was furious. He was laughing maniacally and turned towards me.

"Ah, little girl. So nice to see you. As you can see, my plan failed. What you just saw was the legendary pokemon, Enkopi. It's an ancient bird pokemon. Cool right? Its origins are quite amazing. Would you like me to tell you? Well, I will tell you anyways. No, no, pressing B will not work. Let me tell you the story of the Three Celestial Pets."

I growled as he continued, I didn't need his idiocy right now. Of course, something inside me was curious about what I saw. He continued on.

"Long ago, during the time of the prehistoric Pokemon, right about 65 million years ago, a great meteor shower rained down on earth. Arceus had made other worlds and on a certain one, a powerful being had taken up as King of that world. His intelligence rivaled that of Mewtwo, his power ten times as such. He lifted his own world up and helped them advance as a race. Arceus saw the workings of this mad being he created what would later be known as Deoxys. He sent another planet to crash into this world and split it apart. The king was left behind. From the destruction of the planet, three comets flew through space to come to Earth.

They fell to Earth and here they stayed until they created great havoc. The extinction they brought with them was too much and Arceus had to lock them away. Then 3,000 years ago a great weapon shot through our atmosphere and when the great legendaries Yveltal and Xerneas battled and Zygarde split up. The resulting blast awoke these creatures. Now, this is erased from our history due to the resulting apocalypse that happened when they were released. Then Arceus had to put them back down, calling upon legendaries from each region to make sure they didn't awake. In more recent years, the comet hitting Hoenn, reawakened them again, this time no one noticed due to Kyorge and Groudon fighting. Then Arceus placed guardian legendaries to keep watch. More recently, said legendaries were not seen to be enough and they were replaced with trio legendaries. That is why you no longer see Arcanine on the legendary list.

Yeah, yeah, it is all confusing. Well the one you just saw is guarded by the three birds. Which, I am assuming, one shall show up soon. I don't know where or when, but I know one is on its way. Now, I best be on my way. I have a lot to do." With that, he got on the back of a dragontie and flew off.

I sat there stunned. I could not believe what I just heard, but there it was. I saw the pokemon and mount moon was finally clearing up as I saw a sight that made me want to vomit and cry. There was a dead jinx lying on the ground. Half of her body covered in rubble and the other half looking like she slept peacefully. But, that wasn't the worst sight. Right next to her was a smoochum trying to wake her mommy up. She shook her and shook her crying out. I couldn't help it anymore I screamed and cried as well.

I ran up to the smoochum holding onto her. "Hey, shhhh little baby it'll be ok. I'm here sweetie."

I rocked her back and forth and she calmed, no longer sobbing but whimpering. I quieted my own and looked around at the dead bodies. Only zubats excluding the jinx. I petted her, her yellow hair soft but still covered in soot. I picked her up and carried her out the other side. When she saw the sun, she calmed down and blinked.

"You can join me on my journey if you would like?" I said.

I don't think she had fully realized what was going on for she kept saying mama. I placed my hands to her forehead to let her connect to my thoughts. She froze and shuddered. She now knew what had happened but she was a big girl and didn't want to cry anymore. She nodded and poked one of the pokeballs around my neck and flashed inside. It fell to the ground and shook three times. After it dinged it wobbled and flashed her back out.

{I am yours, mama.} When she said that I froze as well.

Then I smiled and picked her up kissing her on the forehead. My other ball glowed and shot out Aura.

{Hey, mistress.} She smiled and went wide eyed at the state of my clothes.

"Yeah, team Flux blew up the mountain." She nodded and looked around and pointed.

A bunch of fossils were lying around. I went and grabbed them and smiled. I needed the money. I pocketed three that were different and the ones of the same I put in my sell pocket in my messenger bag. I then realized how much my feet hurt. I put my boots on and sat for a bit. I needed to call Professor Oak but I was too tired. He would have to wait.

I let out my pokemon. I now had four. Smoochum, who I named Glitter, an Ivysuar, a Charmeleon, and a Riolu. I let out a small breath and a gasp when I saw her. My older brother's friend Misty was running towards us with her togekiss beside her.

"Misty! Hey!" I shouted and waved.

She stopped short like she didn't recognize me and then she grinned.

"Hey! Andy! How's it going? Woh. What happened here?" She yelled.

"Team Flux, these new people who think themselves above everyone else. They want an old legendary pokemon for some reason but I can't tell what. I am sure, it isn't good." I shouted back.

She finally caught up to me and checked me over. "I saw a pokemon flying over us. Also reports of Articuno heading this way."

She smiled at me and I almost melted. See, she was a tomboy, but over the years she had grown into her body. Short bobbed hair and c cup boobs weren't it. Her blazing blue eyes and cute plump bottom made my world spin. I always had a crush on her growing up. She was a bit shorter than me at five feet four inches.

I hugged her and she hugged back. We waited a bit before it got awkward and she pulled away. She then saw my charmeleon.

"Oh, arceus is that a dark charmeleon? And that a fairy ivysuar? And a white riolu?" Wow, you have got quite the pokemon team!"

I smiled and nodded. She moved to walk away before stopping and picking up the smoochum. Then she happily carried her like she was her togepi. I followed her and we walked on the way to Cerulean city. I smiled seeing the town again and skipped happily along. It was big and had blue buildings. The gym was bigger and more buildings filled the town. I looked around and saw a bridge I wanted to go across. I saw Misty's house and it was obviously built up now with three extra attachments. Probably her sister's rooms.

"You can battle me in a bit, I have something I have to do. Saffron is shut down right now due to articuno showing up. I didn't know if I should tell you but it will be a day or so before it will reopen." She said and I nodded.

She ran off and I went to heal my pokemon. I saw the bridge and went walking towards it. On the way I was looking around at the shops and I saw Izzie. I yelled and ran to the bridge. She grinned and yelled back.

"Not another step, love. I want a pokemon battle. Three on three." She laughed and I groaned.

I threw out Twilight and she roared. Of course, Izzie threw out her squirtle. I shouldn't have let her go first. It instantly used water gun. I yelled at my charmeleon to dodge and she did barely, whilst shooting out flames.

 _Baby, girl hit it with dragon rage after biting it. The same as last time._

She roared and let the squirtle hit her with rapid spin before biting down. Right after clamping her teeth down she hit it with dragon rage. After dragon rage and its defenses were back down, I yelled for her most powerful flamethrower. The squirtle struggled and stopped moving, knocked out. She returned the squirtle, threw out a machop and ordered the hit of karatechop followed by a low sweep and Twilight fainted.

I growled and threw out Aura and ordered her to use quick attack. She jumped onto the machop and bounced behind him, quickly using return. The Machop fell onto the ground and grunted. He got back up and swung using low sweep. My riolu jumped up and flipped away.

"Aura, use return again." I yelled happily.

She did and when she hit him square in the chest, he fell backwards, knocked out. Izzie called him back and threw out a kadabra. I groaned and called Aura back to my side. I looked to Glitter's ball and knew she wasn't trained up enough but I threw her out to watch. I then sent out Petals and grinned. Izzie smiled and used psychic. My ivysuar took the hit and stood her ground.

 _Petals, use vine whip, then draining kiss. then back off and use fairywind with razor leaf._

"Ivy." {Yes ma'am}

Petals shot out vinewhip wrapping the kadabra up. The kadabra used his psychic still and kept hitting my pokemon. She did as I asked and kissed the kadabra. It stood there stunned and wide eyed, stopping its attack. Petals backed off a bit adding a touch of charm to it. The kadabra was frozen and looking all cute at her and then a storm started. Fairywind was brewing and started towards him. He noticed it and Izzie called for a mirror coat to bounce it back but then Petals mixed in a razorleaf. The razor leaf went right through the shield and Petals braced for the attack. The kadabra's shield went down once it was hit and I had Petals send more razor leaves at him. He was hit again after being stunned by the first hit. Finally, I had Petals pick him up and throw him using vinewhip. The kadabra k.o'd.

"Wow, you are getting better Andy. I have yet to beat you though. I will next time. I am on my way to Lt. Surge's son." She ran by but stopped.

She turned around and pulled me against her kissing me deeply. I kissed back moaning and was about to open my mouth when she pulled back grinning. She winked at me and walked away swaying her hips for me to watch. I stared and she caught me. As I turned red she smacked it and I rolled my eyes.

I turned and walked down route 25. I smiled at the flowers and Aura was rolling around in them. I decided to train a bit. I called Glitter over and had her stand in front of Aura. I used my tm psyshock on her and smiled. I hoped it worked and then I used shadow ball as well. I was thankful I found out Izzie slipped in my bag earlier. I smiled knowing this was good. Aura knew what I had planned and she listened intently. I had Glitter use shadow balls a couple times. Hit Aura but she stayed strong. I knew this would be a short training mission, but I had her use psysock and take down Aura. She went down and slowly got back up. I healed her and called it off. It was short but I wanted to only let Glitter attack right now.

The baby pokemon giggled and waddled up to me.

"Good job baby! Mama is proud!" I hugged her and she giggled more.

I picked her up and we walked a couple more yards before I saw a house on a hill. A very nice house. I smiled knowing whose it was. I ran up there, Glitter holding on to me tightly and laughing and Aura keeping up well. I knocked on the door and heard a man yell and fall. I grinned knowing full well who it was.

"Bill! It's Andy! Open the hell up!" I laughed as I heard mumbling and the door swung open to show a man maybe the age of my mother.

"Andy! Hey little one. Come in come in!" I looked at him weird because he had whiskers but I followed him in.

"I heard you had a riolu that was white. But I see her affection is...well more than friendship. So why is she still a riolu hmmm?" He looked at Aura curiously.

Now that was something I was really worried about. I was starting to wonder something, however. My riolu loved me, but why hadn't she evolved. What if her love was fake? Then if she was in love with me, I needed to leave her behind here or I can't keep her as a team that I used. I couldn't leave her behind. I shrugged and told him I was worried about that. She looked up at me sad and reached for my arms. I set Glitter down, who waddled around and checked the place out.

I picked up Aura and she kissed me hard. I kissed her back and pulled back. Bill did see us but he was writing things down. I set her down and she went off to play with Glitter.

"Maybe, just maybe, because the mutation it takes something more. I don't know what, but it may be drastic." He said quietly.

He walked over to a panel and opened it and typed something. It was a safe and it opened. He pulled out an amulet and handed it to me.

"This is a strength enhancer. Not god like but it pulls more love and affection into attacks. If I am correct a move of utmost love will evolve her. Now this black amulet will fuse with her when she does and protect her from evil acts. Because I have a feeling she will step in front of death to protect you." He smiled and I took it.

I nodded and he told me he needed to be off and would be back. He had to investigate some new pokemon. I told him about team Flux and he wrote down the info and gave me a hug. He then gave me a lot of potions and medicines. I walked out of the house with my two pokemon and returned Glitter, who was starting to fall asleep. I walked back down the road seeing weedle and caterpie and such.

I really wanted to fight Misty so I walked across the bridge forgoing the pokemon and started down the road, but a glint hit my eye and I looked down. I saw a bag. I went down to go check it and I opened it. What I saw there made me super happy. The bag had big nuggets in it. Only three but it helps.

I skipped happily to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon. The only two not needing it were Aura, and Glitter.

{Mistress, I cannot wait to battle Misty with you.}

"You won't be helping in the fight." Her frown almost made me sad.

"What? I want to use Petals and Glitter. I need to train Glitter."

{Who is going to be the third pokemon?}

I bit my lip. She was right. I had not found a good pokemon for that yet. I nodded and she started dancing around. I got my pokemon back and we walked out. I saw a bike shop and wondered to myself. I turned and walked to it seeing a man sitting out front. He looked up at me and jumped about.

"You are the younger sister of that boy Red!" He shouted.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"You look the same. Not to be rude but he was a very pretty boy!" He laughed and so did I.

I smiled and looked around and he saw me.

"They are free. You can have one. Your brother made me famous."

It was bigger than I heard about. The shop was huge. I found a green bike and pointed to it. It had a back seat that I knew would be great for Aura. He got me a lock and a key for it as well. Then he had other customers and showed me off.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Andy." I turned around and saw a face I never thought I would see again.

"Blue!" I yelled and grabbed him into a hug.

"I want a battle Blue!" I yelled.

"Not today. I want to get over to see your brother, but I don't see why not soon. How about next week?"

I frowned and pouted but I knew it wouldn't affect him. We laughed and walked out together and it was getting dark. You could see the gym down the road; huge and with a pointed cut roof, like two waves crashing against each other. I looked at the time and was mad at myself. Too late for a gym battle. I would have to go to an inn. And to make this even more battle wanton, the inn was now in the gym.

Me and Aura walked, after saying good bye to Blue, into the gym. The inside was not busy, it was quiet except for music coming from inside the arena. I walked in and saw Misty doing laps with her golduck. I coughed and the duck stopped making Misty stop. She looked up and smiled at me waving.

"Hey, girly. 'Bout time. I am closed though."

"You have an inn dumbass." I said smiling as she floated.

But she frowned. "Oh, sweetie we are under maintenance."

I frowned and cursed but then she smiled. "I have a big bed though. I sleep here a lot cuz my sisters are assholes." I smiled and nodded.

As she got out, I was definitely stunned. Her breasts were perfect and the nipples pointing out from her bikini top made it even better. Her hips were thick and her butt swaying just made me so hard. Her toned belly made my mouth water. She saw me staring and looked down gasping a little at my predicament. I turned really red and she touched my arm.

"You Know, I have to be honest about something. I have been in love with you for a while, Andy. I have been a creepy stalker fan girl." She laughed and I relaxed a bit.

She took my hand and we went into her room. It had a dining table and basically looked like an apartment. I sat down as she cooked.

"So, you liked me huh?" I asked.

She nodded and started playing Bleed It Out by Linkin Park and bobbing her head. I laughed and got up acting like I was playing guitar and she acted like was Chester and screaming. Then I had to switch to Mike and it was no longer acting. We were doing a full-on duet. The next song was Pikagirl and she winked and sang that as she cooked. I loved the way her ass swayed when she sang.

Finally, we sat and ate. I told her about all my travels and she nodded. It had only been a few months since she last saw me. She visited a lot. We ate the food and finished just as 'Every Time We Touch' came on and she smiled and stood up pulling me with her. We danced for a bit as she looked into my eyes. I was nervous and getting hard. She must've felt my predicament because she looked down and grinned.

"This song is true you know. I feel you in my dreams. Without you I can't think straight anymore. Not for months. Forgive me but I need you." With that she dropped to the ground pulling my bottoms with her.

I was frozen. I had never done this before with any human. She took my tip in her mouth and licked it. I moaned and she started to slowly jerk me off, kissing and flicking her tongue on my tip, pulling the foreskin back. I moaned more and ran my hands through her hair. She slowly caressed my shaft. I looked down at her and she kissed my tip again before licking it from bottom to top and took me all the way in. In one go she deep throated me and I couldn't help it. I came hard. She swallowed and sucked me bobbing back and forth milking me dry.

I pulled her away and sat on the bed. She moved over me taking my shirt off and kissed me hard. I did open my mouth this time unlike with Izzie and her tongue snaked inside. I moaned and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues wrestled and I moved my hands up to cup her breast. Her top was now falling to the floor as I untied it and gripped her breast. I rubbed my thumb over her breast but almost twisted them when I felt her tight womanhood slipping over my cock.

"Oh, Misty... god you are so tight." I moaned.

"Not to be weird and ruin the moment but I have only had your brother." She giggled.

She started to ride me bouncing up and down as she leaned back. Her breast bouncing now I leaned forward and took one in my mouth and felt her tighten over me. She came hard screaming my name. Then she leaned forward and took my breasts in her hands and squeezed them as she rode me harder looking me in the eyes. I was close again and my eyes started glowing.

"God that looks so hot, just like your brother but way better. So much better baby." She moaned loudly.

With that she rode me as hard as she could her inner muscles squeezing me as I came hard kissing her deeply. This time her pussy milked me for all I was worth. I almost blacked out. I gasped into her mouth and then fell back. I was smiling and dazed and she laid on me. After a while I think I passed out.

The next morning, I woke up with her head on my chest. The beauty was unmistakable as her hair was almost glowing in the light. Aura was on the other side, curled in my arms. I was worried about liking Misty. That maybe I shouldn't. My mind kept telling me these things because I felt a lot for Izzie but I felt for her too. The words of my mother talking about a harem came into my mind. I felt for both of them and I guess it was normal. I would not question it. I really liked this woman. It was definitely a weird night. Right then a weird alarm went off and she jumped up, looking wide eyed. I almost laughed.

"Ugh, bad timing but someone is here to challenge me." She said groaning as she got up.

It was unfair that she had short wild hair, because now she did not have to work on it. I meanwhile had to brush it. I growled and decided on a quick shower. She decided to join me after telling her maid to ask them to wait. She was beauty incarnate. I held her in the shower and finally asked.

"I am pretty sure I am taken by Izzie, but I am apparently able to have more than one mate. I wanted to ask..." She interrupted me with a kiss.

"Yes, I know about the lineage, and yes, I will be yours, and yes Izzie does believe you two are dating and she is the one that told me. I guess your mom can't keep her mouth shut." She giggled and talked as she turned me to wash my back.

We finished the shower with a pip in our step.

I finished getting ready and training my team up for the gym battles. By the time I was done and out, Misty had won against a trainer and he was sulking out. I looked at her and was amazed. There she was in her white pearly one piece. It accented her breast quite well. It had blue strips going across it. Then a see-through trench coat with a kingdra over the back. She had her pokeballs strapped around her leg, on her delicious thigh. Her bobbed red hair was accented by a pair of blue earrings. On the bottom of her legs were thigh high blue stockings topped with white. Her feet had a pair of cutout booties that were blue and looked water proof and slightly adjusted to the point of almost being spooled. (look up cut out booties and spool heels if you don't know a lot about shoes)

I thought she looked amazing. I did not really know what to say as I moved to my spot. She winked at me and brushed her hands through her hair.

"Don't be thinking I'll go easy on you because we are dating. You have it worse 'cuz this kid just wasted almost my entire team. I have to use my stronger team. I used them against your brother once, but now they are grown up. Now per rules I do have to make sure I do not use moves that would be over powering." She smiled and swayed.

I was blushing when I pulled my first pokemon out. She threw out her golduck and I stared. I figured she would have used that one already. I was expecting a starmie. I threw out my smoochum and waited as they both squared off.

"Golduck, dive under and get behind her."

 _Glitter, wait for it to do so and use shadow ball against him_

The smoochum turned around just as the golduck shot out of the water, shooting out an aqua jet and she was hit into the water. I was worried now and I growled. But then she swam up and sent a few shadow balls into the water. It bounced her up onto a dock again and golduck hopped out on another. He had obviously been hit. I smiled as Glitter cheered and waddled but then he went back at her. As he jumped into the water Misty yelled out for a move called toxic.

The water started to go a deep purple and then the duck pokemon used soak to get it on Glitter. My smoochum was poisoned. She cried and threw up. In the process of using soak, it got wet as well, but it was clean water. And a thought came to me.

 _Glitter use powdered snow!_

Glitter turned around and threw the attack onto the golduck. As it would have it, the golduck froze. I was happy.

"Baby girl, use shadow ball and don't stop."

"No, I retire him. You won that one" She called him back into the ball and I gave Glitter an antidote.

I retired Glitter and waited as Misty threw out a vaporeon. I threw out Petals. I don't know what was up with the vaporeon but as it hit the water the toxic started to fade. My Ivysaur was looking around waiting. Vaporeon popped back up and started using quick attack to run on the water. I knew ivysaur would have an issue and then I realized why the vaporeon was special, it was part ice. I could tell because it looked tougher and was leaving frozen areas as it ran.

"Petals use the same thing we used on Izzie but surround yourself, ok?" I shouted.

Misty tilted her head and ordered aqua tail just as Petals flared up fairy wind and added razor leaf. The Vaporeon screamed in pain as its quick attack was stopped and it fell into the water. I ordered vine whip to bring the pokemon back up. Then I told her to hit it with a sleep powder and throw it to Misty.

"I don't know how your ivysaur was so strong. That did not take long, baby." She said solemnly before grinning. "My next pokemon will tear through you."

She then threw out a seadra. It roared and spit out water. I yelled for Petals to brace herself as the seadra immediately started a blizzard. I smirked.

"I did not realize you would be using ice moves. Not really a water gym."

She grinned and pointed to my ivysaur's vines. They were frozen and it was shivering. I cursed and kept yelling for her to hold on. Misty ordered a twister and I called for more vines to get her out of the way but it was too late. Petals was hit hard. I knew she wouldn't last much longer. I had to think fast.

"Use draining kiss" I yelled to her.

She jumped and kisses the seadra throwing her off balance and into the water. They were thrashing about as vines wrapped around the dragon and water type. Petals held onto her as she kissed again. Finally releasing and paddling back up.

"Geeze, baby. I hope your kisses don't start doing that. I will tell you that you are just as good if not better than your brother." Misty said before thinking.

Petals had healed a bit and restarted its razor leaf wall.

 _Hey I don't know if you know this move. Grassy terrain or ingrain? I know my brother's venusaur knew those and magical leaf._

{I know magical leaf and bullet seed. That is all miss}

 _Ok then as soon as the seadra is back up it's going to be dodging the last attack. Use it. It doesn't miss. Add bullet seed with it._

"Hey odd question. I see you concentrating and then not. What is it you are doing?" She asked.

"I can speak telepathically to my pokemon." The minute I said that she grew wide eyed and froze.

"Seadra use quick attack and twister to get through her defenses. Then hit her with dragon breath. Do the 32-move set we practiced!" She yelled.

Aura was out and watching. I could see she sad because she knew this was about to be over. Misty made a fatal mistake. The seadra dove under water and used twister. It was mixed with the water which didn't let the tornado weaken. Then Seadra added dragon breath causing a blue and purple fire to start spiraling around. I thought that would have been her mistake but the seadra dove through it and used toxic. I froze and Aura smiled.

 _Use it now and get out of the way._ I told Petals.

She shot bullet seed out at the seadra and it dodged, diving back under the water. What the seadra did not see was the magical leaves that came after it. Petals used another fairy wind around her with fairy shield. Then I looked closer and realized she just learned it. Fairy shield was not one of her moves but since she was a tank it held well. Then my beautiful traded pokemon took the hit from the twister. It did not hurt her thankfully. The poison type move hurt her bad. Double effective but she had a bit left in her. The dragon part did nothing.

The seadra thought it had won and so did Misty. That was until the magical leaves hit her and cut through her. Professor Oak said these would be powerful pokemon but I did not know that they would be this powerful. I heard my mother once tell me that it was because after the war a lot of people's pokemon were trained differently. I guessed since Misty had to go easy on me it was as powerful.

"Baby, I want your next attack to be seadra's best. I don't care the rules." I called out to her.

"I can't, hunnie. You have defeated me. I didn't train up this one anymore. I spoiled her." She said quietly.

I looked to Aura but she was gone. The seadra was in the water gasping in pain. I ordered another bullet seed and ran out of the gym, hearing the announcer call out my name as the winner. When I got out side I saw Aura crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

{I didn't get to fight mistress. It isn't fair. You said I could." She said as we heard a load shriek.

I looked up and saw it over the lake. Yes, a lake, it had formed after the war when someone set off a bomb to get at mewtwo. Half the dungeon had collapsed and formed a lake. Anyways, a loud shriek came from that direction and what I saw surprised me. Articuno. Misty ran out seconds later and handed me my balls.

"I healed them. I guess you get to see a powerful pokemon. I have one left with me right now. My Gyarados." She said.

"I thought they took care of it in Saffron?" I asked.

"Guess not. Must've broke past quarantine. Come on out Blaster!" She threw out her Gyarados.

"I guess you get to fight, babes." I said to Aura and she sent a shining smile to me.

The Articuno came close and I notied it was a shiny. It was freezing the air around us so I called out Twilight. She yawned and looked around tired. Another shriek came out and Twilight startled and stood to attention. The first shot was from Misty to protect some towns folk. Blaster sent out hyperbeam with thunderbolt mixed in. The Ice Bird dodged it and started a blizzard.

"Misty twister!" I yelled and she nodded doing it.

I order Twilight to shoot a flamethrower into it and it hit the Articuno. The bird fell a bit and flew out of the way as the twister went towards the town. Misty quickly had Blaster stop it.

"I can't do this anymore Andy! The towns people can't stand the wrath of Blaster or Articuno. It's on you." She yelled worried.

"Then you owe me a battle. Twilight use ancient power. Aura use foresight we have to know what's coming next."

Twilight did as I asked and it hit the bird hard. It fell for a minute. I was wondering if it would get back up and then Aura cried and started running to me. The bird lifted its head and a hurricane started. Then the unexpected happened and it shot an icebeam out hitting Aura. She protected me and the amulet started to glow. I did not know what was going on. I was frozen in my spot. Was she dead. She was just standing there.

"Aura!" I screamed and Misty grabbed me.

Articuno stood up and shook itself, getting ready to fire another attack. The hurricane was brewing and tearing apart stuff. I was scared. I wasn't ready for this shit. I wanted it to end. Aura started glowing and I stopped crying. Even the bird stopped and paid attention. She was evolving. She grew a bit taller. Up to five feet. Her ears grew more and so did her spikes. The amulate, however, fused with her and was a nice shiny onyx on her chest. She looked at me and smiled before turning to the bird and using agility. Then with all her strength she used counter to bring the bird back down and one last hit of return.

The air started to calm down and the townsfolk came back outside to see everything. The Articuno lay there on the ground and Aura was on top of it. I was still stunned as she came over to me and kissed me hard. I moaned and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her against me tightly. When we finally pulled back and I saw it in her eyes.

"I love you too." I said back and she placed another smooch on my lips.

I smiled and looked at Misty who looked down and blushed. I then threw a pokeball out to catch it. I would send it to Oak to return it to its habitat. The question I now had was; would the other two show up? I turned to Misty and pulled her into a hug. I nuzzled her cheek and heard her whisper.

"You need to go and continue your journey. I have to stay here and clean this place up. I will be back with you soon, my love. But, Kanto needs you now." She gave me a kiss and backed away.

Our hands parted and I nodded. I said my good byes and returned Twilight to her ball. Out of the corner of my eye I saw pink but when I looked nothing was there. Aura tilted her head and looked the same direction. The closed off underground passage. That would be the way to Vermilian City. I was walking towards the tunnel when the mayor walked up.

"Miss, Andy Tigris. How do you do? I have here a ticket. You saved our town and deserve a rest. I would like you to take the new K.S. Melody. It was named by your brother after his wife. He paid for it. The Kanto Ship line is a new start for all of us here in this region. No longer steam ships but clean energy ships. I want the sister of the man that helped us to ride on its first journey." He said excitedly.

"Sir, thanks, but I would rather not live in his shadow." I said meekly.

I was tired of it. Throughout the last few years it has always been about him. I couldn't do it anymore. I had to make my own life.

"I understand. The new line is featured by him. However, it isn't because you are his sister that I am offering you this. It is because that same sister just saved our town. You have made a stride towards a great future for yourself." He stated softly but proudly.

He talked me into it. He was right. I did just take down a sub-legendary.

I nodded and he clapped. He danced away and I walked into the tunnel. I then heard another voice. I turned around and realized that it was the bike shop guy.

"you forgot your bike. Now remember you can put it in your bag," How? What the hell. "You just press this button and it shrinks." Oh, that was how they did it. Must be called select.

"Yes sir, thank you." I smiled and got on it.

This would be quicker now. I only rode for a few hours before we finally stopped. The day had gone by fast and I was tired. Aura started a fire and I laid down. I was shivering but she came and cuddled up to me.

{Sleep, mistress. I have you.}

"I know, Aura, I know you always will." With that I fell asleep.


	4. Ch 4: Electric and Memories

A/N I'm sorry this took so long. I had the flu. Then depression made my mood eh. I know this seems a bit rushed. I do apologize guys and gals.

Please review.

* * *

Chapter 4

I awoke to the smell of wet fur. Yes, it was bad. I shook Aura awake and told her we had to go. She shook herself and used her powers to dry her fur. We walked the rest of the way and again I saw a pink color following us. I could tell Aura heard it but was not mentioning it. We finally saw light and I ran out seeing the bright sun. Route six looked like a short route. I could smell the ocean and hear the birds. But, one thing was different.

There a was woman, maybe in her late twenties, sitting on a rock. When she saw me she smiled and stood. She had a tablet in her hand which made her look professional. Not that she needed help. She looked like a librarian. Red hair pulled into a ponytail, bringing out her blue eyes. Those same eyes had glasses covering them. She wore a vest and undershirt with a collar. She had on a skirt as well, that was professional as hell. The only thing that was not professional per se was the boots, which looked professional.

I would normally not know professional types; however, I knew this lady. My brother fought her in the elite four before she retired. Lorelei Prima.

"Hello, Miss Tigris. Long time no see." She smiled, pushing up her glasses.

I bowed slightly and told her to call me Andy.

"Ok, Andy. You, are all over the news. 'Articuno Beaten by Sister of Red.' Written as the headlines. I have even decided to challenge you in the league now. I am out of retirement you see." She said, a smile upon her beautiful face.

"Oh? An Elite four again?" I asked.

"Oh no, my dearie. I plan on challenging the current champion. I have given up on being Elite four for now, you know. You will face different Elite four. Lance came back to be champion here when Gold beat him. Then of course Kris had to beat him and she still reigns. So, I have to beat Lance. But your Elite members will be different I'm afraid. Sadly, Agatha passed two years ago, Bruno died in the war. So, you will have to fight new people, old types. They will have the best there is." She grinned finally brightening up her face.

It was then that Twilight decided to tap herself out into the open. She yawned and looked at Lorelei's wide expression. The cat was out of the bag. Lorelei grinned and threw out her dratini.

"I needed training anyways. I just caught this little bugger a few weeks ago. I specialize in ice, but if I am to be the campion, I want to have a different team. I even will evolve a primeape. A new region I visited has them in it." She grinned and I checked my pokedex.

Yep Babrage was a fighting and dark pokemon. I thought to Twilight to start off with what I knew would hit best, which was dragon rage. The dratini dodged it easily worming his way around Twilight and hitting it with thunder. I heard Twilight cry out and yelled for it listen.

 _Rush it. Grab hold of it. I want this over quick for you. So, surround yourself with dragon rage._

She looked at me and did so blowing it all over her and absorbing it. Then she looked at the dratini and rushed it.

"Ah, dragon rush. I see what you did there. Bet you didn't know that it was an egg move. You are looking at me weird. Yes, it is an egg move." She said and I realized what move she meant.

My brother had a dragon pokemon with it. I looked at Twilight to see it K.O. her dratini and I realized I needed to keep that hush. She shook her head and returned it.

"Shucks, I thought I would have that one. It's ok Dri, we can get it next time. So, Andy, an unlocked move like that will be useful against Lance. If you ever fight him. He is training with Mewtwo lately." She was typing something on her tablet.

"Mewtwo? THE Mewtwo?" I asked shocked.

She looked up and nodded, going back down. Did I really have to work for her attention? This was someone who my brother talked so highly about.

"Hey! Twinkle toe librarian!" I yelled.

She looked up with a look of disbelief. "Really? You aren't good at insults, are you?"

"You, aren't good at paying attention." I snapped.

"Mewtwo is back on Earth. After he left I guess your brother was feeling ill and he felt it. He came back to find a new emotion, love. Your brother felt for Melody and MT as I called him found it weird. He felt the same for Earth so he stuck around. After the war, he settled back in a hidden spot only known by your brother, Lance, and I. The rest of the old Elite four knew but they are dead. So, is that the answer you wanted?" She asked.

I nodded and blushed. She was cute when she was angry. I had heard her personality had changed lately. I walked over to get closer to her.

"Yeah, sunshine, it works." When I said that she went wide eyed and red and I walked away.

I saw Vermilion city in the distance and ran to it. I growled when I saw the boat getting its people on. I didn't know if I would make it.

"Oh, hey babe!" I shrieked and turned around seeing Izzie.

"Baby, hey! Where is your kadabra?!" I yelled.

She looked at me confused but threw it out. I told it to teleport us to the ship. Yes, that easy. We were now on the top deck and the ticket man saw us. He came towards me so I pulled it out. When he read it he blushed, and nodded as he walked away. I looked over at Izzie who didn't have one. He told her she was ok because she was with me. Oh, what privilege. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, what's going on?" She asked.

"One, will you date me? And two join me on this. I don't want to be alone." She nodded to both slowly.

We went and sat on the lawn chairs on the deck. I let out my pokemon. Twilight went back to sleep, Petals followed Aura around tickling her with her own vines. And Glitter came and sat on my lap. Izzie just looked at me. Once it was to the point of getting creepy, I asked.

"What? I figured we were already dating so I said it."

"I know. But, Misty and you. Not that I mind, baby, but I wonder if you could do me a favor." She exclaimed kind of loud.

I nodded and waited. "Well, can you...get me pregnant first? I don't want to be second. I also want to go kind of slow. I als-" She stopped when I kissed her.

We kissed for a while, our tongues dancing and melding. I finally pulled away, and smiled.

"Of course, my love. I will proceed with caution. Misty was the only one I've done so far. I will make sure to ask her to be on birth control. You are, and have been my top girl. I won't throw that away, and of course we can move slow." I kissed her again.

She giggled and hugged me, Glitter squealing as she was smashed between our breast. I apologized and threw her up in the air a few times playing with her as she giggled. The boat traveled along the coast for a while before pulling away. I soaked in the sun and slept. After a while we passed Cinnabar island and I looked through the pokedex to find pokemon that I might be able to get when I get there. I was not interested in any.

Then we pulled up to an island and the speaker phone blared. " _These islands used to have giant robot pokemon on them before our own Red destroyed them by accident. Luckily for us they have been salvaged and now this pristine environment is the home to pokemon endangered. Due to the Johto compromise, we can now breed pokemon and release them to the public wilds. If you look you can see the second island. It has the recently available ancient pokemon."_

The rare pokemon he mentioned were as followed; Smoochum, Magby, Elekid, Eevee, Porygon, Dratini, Skarmory, and more. The ancient island was the fossil pokemon. I felt saddened. The only reason the pokemon became rare was because of the blasted war. There was a total of 30+ pokemon during our continents war that became endangered. I fucking hated galactic. Now this team flux was doing the same. I was reminded of it every time I looked down at Glitter. The only good that came of the war was new evolutions.

I especially loved the one found for dragonair. Instead of puff the magic dragon, you could get a new one that looked like it's supposed to. Except this was divided by male and female. I knew Lorelei had a dratini. She might get something like that. I wanted one as well but I did not need one right now. We were stopping by the ancient island and I smiled. I wanted off for a bit. I did not like boats much.

For the rest of the day we stayed at the dock. Izzie left, but my pokemon and I were still on the beach. I saw bubbling in the water as I waded in. There at the bottom, feeding on some fish, was a small horsea. I smiled and made myself known. I called Petals to do leech seed and I waited. The horsea tried water gun but it was just a small splash. After a bit, it fell asleep and I caught it. Now, while I was happy, I wanted to test her out. When Izzie came back I asked her for help. She threw out her Machop and we spent the rest of the day training.

"Hey baby, are you going to watch me fight Lt. Surge?" I asked as we were getting back on the boat.

"It isn't Surge anymore, it's his son," She said. "But, yes babes. I will." She said and I kissed her.

When we arrived back, it was late. I needed sleep again so I checked Izzie and I into an inn. I laid down on the bed exhausted and felt her taking my boots off. She giggled and began rubbing me feet. I moaned, it truly did feel good. After a few minutes, I felt my shorts being tugged and I lifted my hips. Then I gasped as I felt my light pubes rubbed against.

"Babe, you may need to trim." She said.

I giggled." It's been a while, I've kind of been out and about."

I felt it stop after a bit and me being forced to take off my top. Then I felt Izzie, naked and snuggling me. She felt my cock for a minute before going up to my stomach and then my breast, where she cupped in and snuggled in. I breathed in softly as I petted her head. The light of the moon passed over her lithe body and I took it all in.

She was like porcelain. Her rose colored nipples brought color to her pale areola. My tan body making her look even paler. My abs against her flat stomach. I was in love and I knew it. I moved my hand up and down her arm, petting her. I closed my eyes to think about her and then light.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Izzie was looking at me smiling and I almost laughed. Her hair was wild right then. Her bed head was quite funny. I giggled and stared for a bit until she climbed over me and kissed me. I kissed back deeply, pulling her close to me. Breast against breast, stomach to stomach, and crotch to crotch. Just as I started to get hard she pulled away and drug me out to the shower.

She sang softly to me and washed me. The shower was a sit down one. I should have known she would pay more attention to my feet. I giggled and wiggled my toes as she kissed them looking up at me with lust in her eyes. I pushed her away laughing and got out to dry. She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my shoulder.

"Can we stay like this Andy?" She asked.

"I mean, I would like to. I could just stay here but I don't have the funds to get my own house yet. Hey Iz, do you find it weird that I have yet to battle a random trainer?"

She looked at me odd and shook her head. "I mean, you went down a flux infested area and didn't battle them. That was weird. Sam said he did. Otherwise, no, I feel like since then destruction has kept you from it. I know the cave nearby is being cleared out by work men. The digletts ran away and they went in to find out why. I guess someone chased them away. So maybe some trainers are in there." She said rubbing my shoulders.

"Don't worry though. You can battle me again one more time before I leave here. I have a fifth badge to get." She kissed my neck.

"Fifth! When were you going to tell me!"

She giggled. "Erika was hard. Now I have Koga to deal with."

I told her I would make her keep her word on that battle. I pulled on some black lace boy shorts and some black cut out skinny jeans. Next, I pulled on a black crop top with a long sleeve ¾ fishnet crop. I then pulled on my boots, only because I had to go into an electric gym. Did I mention I did not need to put on socks because my boots were specially made?

I put on my pokeball necklace and walked out of the bathroom, having my ass smacked by my girlfriend. Laughing, she said she would be there to watch me and to have fun. I woke up Aura and had her follow me. This would be fun.

When I walked outside I laid my eyes on the town for the first time. The harbor was huge. Ships lining it and shops for the tourist. In the distance you could see a tower and a lighthouse. A cone shaped building sprung up next to the pokemon center. A long path was what I had to walk to get to the gym. In front of the inn was the pokemart and pokecenter. Next to that was a pokemon move tutor. I would visit it later.

I stood out there until she came out and I threw Glitter out. I needed to train her. Mainly on being cute, I knew I could use it to my advantage. She threw out the kadabra she had. I didn't know why she would. Psychic was weak to psychic. Just then, however, I realized this wasn't a battle it was a training. She yelled for a wall to be put up. I remembered how I got past that once before. I sent smoochum to look cute like I did with my bulbasaur. The kadabra did not fall for it this time and kept up the shield. I sent psyshock and shadow ball. After an hour of healing and fighting I felt I was ready with smoochum.

Next, I threw out Twilight and she chose Blaster, the warturtle. I grinned and immediately sent her into defense mode. She spun her tail around her making a flame barrier. I should have made her add dragon rage to it but it was good. The air heated up and Blaster flinched. Then her mouth glowed black. I had her add the rage onto the dark move power. A mix of dragon and dark would finish a lot of opponents off. She bit down onto Blaster but was thrown off.

I watched as she turned in the air and landed on her feet, throwing out a dark blast, maybe dark pulse. The warturtle dodged it and withdrew building defense. I laughed and continued the training. Overall two of my pokemon were trained. Next time would be Aura, and Petals. I really needed to find the diglett hoard to train the horsea. I healed at the pokemon center and gave Izzie a kiss goodbye.

I walked down the path and saw a tall tower with lightning bolts. The base was a circular building with powerplants attached. I walked in and looked around. A boy, maybe twenty-five, sat on a throne and I saw an electric gate separating us. As I kept walking, he looked at me and smirked. The lights turned on and I was surrounded by trashcans.

"You seriously kept this?" I asked him.

"No, but I heard the sister of Red was here, so I fixed it up for yo-" He was interrupted when I pressed two buttons on the trashcans.

"I have a lucario. It wasn't that hard." I smirked and he got up, cracked his neck and walked down.

"Well, shall we begin?" He threw out an electabuzz.

"I wish it was an electrovire. Unfortunately, not leveled enough." He stated matter of factly.

I chose Glitter first. She cheered and waddled around. I shouted at her to hit it with psyshock. The Electabuzz fell back into the wall. It wasn't a hard hit. However, almost immediately a thunderbolt hit Glitter. She was thrown into the wall hard but the little ranger stood back up and dusted herself off, chirping before throwing a shadow ball at her opponent. It hit him and he fell backwards. She ran at him but got hit again and started crying. I almost ran to her but Aura grabbed my hand.

{She knows, Mistress. She has this. Tell her to use heart stamp.}

I did as Aura stated and smoochum looked all sad and the electabuzz stopped for just a second in worry and was blown across the room by a powerful psychic blast. He landed and flinched before looking at Glitter and giving her a mean look. Just as he was Captain Tom, the Leader's name, tried to recall him to no avail. I knew then that I needed to teach her fake tears as well, and soon. I had her finish him off with a shadow ball.

We cheered and she ran up and hugged me. {Mama, did I do good?}

"You did great baby girl." I said and returned her.

Next, he threw out jolteon and I threw out Petals. He started with agility and I started with my classic shield. Then I ordered leechseed. The jolteon growled and zapped them away throwing a thunder my way. Petals used poison powder and when it landed, the jolteon screamed and threw up. I told her to wrap it up using the vine whip and send more poison. It screamed and sent a thunder down the length hitting petals. It didn't get to rest long before it was hit with a takedown. Another hit to Petals made her feint and my jaw dropped.

I returned her and decided on Twilight. I told her immediately to use dragon rage and bite mixed. Her mouth was filled with black flames and she shot it, blowing the biggest rage beam ever. The jolteon didn't stand a chance. The Captain was dead silent. He called upon his last pokemon. A riachu came out. It had an eyepatch and scars everywhere but you could tell it was still spry. Twilights mouth was still fuming and started turning red. She was learning fire fang. I smiled and ordered brutal swing, watching its tail spin around, spreading flames to create a vortex.

The Riachu sped up and used iron tail, a move I recognized and stopped my charmeleon. She looked him dead in the eyes and started using dragon rage again. Then she was hit with thunder.

 _Bite, now baby!_

She did and it started glowing black. It soon became crunch and she viciously threw the riachu. The Captain was starting to see I was built for war. He ordered the riachu to use volt tackle and created nasty plot then a final combo hit with wild charge. I ordered my charmander, to hit it with flamethrower and frowned when it didn't do anything. I had an array of moves for my starters. They all could learn egg moves and they learned moves in battle. Better than my others, whom I had to train to get. I just had to think of a move.

Twilight was panting now and I shook my head and went for it. I ordered ancient power and hoped it worked. I really needed to train them after this. I needed to get them all up to level thirty or higher of moves. Twilight glowed and was surrounded by black flames. Her eyes glowed purple and her body started to drip. The gym shook and cracked and the riachu was lifted up and incased, squeezing the life out of him. Every time he discharged it would hit him back.

I smiled knowing what was next. Twilight loved to do it in training sessions. She started to twirl building up speed before slamming her tail down onto the riachu, enveloping it into flames. Then she charged the riachu before blasting it. The riachu still wasn't down but was wavering.

"End it baby. Do the beam combo!"

She started dark pulse and added dragon rage. The speed of the beam made it swirl the rage around. Before it shot out the Captain shouted.

"I surrender! I want you to win not to kill me." He laughed and nodded at the riachu.

"No one ever beats that riachu. It took that one girl twice and her brother four times. Congrats, Andy. Your brother didn't win at first either, against my father." He handed me a badge and I cheered hugging my black flame lizard.

We then went out with him and ate as he told me the war stories. Apparently, Galactic had been onto something and when Rayquaza had first fought Deoxys, other beings woke up and had to have guardians put on them. He thought that was what Flux may have been after. He said he'd bet his salary.

"I think, Andy, you need to be careful. " He looked at me worried.

I smiled softly and nodded. I knew I had a lot of work ahead of me. I stood up and walked towards the diglett cave. I looked back to see Tom flirting with a girl. I guess, I was going on my own. As I walked into the opening someone ran up and crashed into me. They stood back up and kept running. I was dazed for a few seconds before I realized they dropped a bag and left it. I crouched down and opened it. HM 1,2, and 5 were all inside. I stared at it and laughed. My luck.

I picked them up and wondered where the rest were. But I did not have long to ponder this as I heard a boom and a yell. I ran further inside to see a man with a hard hat on and a hammer. Behind him was a collapsed opening. Well not so open now.

"What was that opening leading to?"

"It was leading to route 2. This other one goes to Cerulean city. While you are here, you want a battle?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He threw out a geodude. I threw out Petals and instantly yelled for razor leaf. The pokemon fainted easily. Then he called upon a diglett. Downed by another razor leaf. I defeated him. I was quite happy to go to Cerulean so I was not too down about a blocked cave. As I walked, I heard a sound and saw a little cubone. I tilted my head and it copied me. I laughed and knelt down, patting the ground. It walled up and I could tell, yet again, I would be catching a female. I petted the cubone and held out a pokeball. This was one of the easiest pokemon I could catch.

Now, of course I had to wonder why there was a cubone here. Marowak never showed up in this cave. The rock tunnel had some, but then I couldn't believe it would travel this far. However, recently, Kangaskhan has been spotted in mount moon. Then, I remembered Glitter and her mother. I teared up and vowed to get 'Bones' back to her mother.

See recently it had been proven that a cukid, or the little baby of a Kangaskhan, would naturally toughen up if the mother died. The mother also would turn into energy and infuse itself in its own skull. The natural instinct and closeness ties to its mother, the cukid would lay inside the mother. Its head in the mother's head. This would evolve it into the Cubone. Of course, if it was a male it would turn into a marowak, if it was a female it would fully fuse and continue to the Kangaskhan stage. You could catch a cukid beforehand and evolve straight to a kangaskhan through friendship.

I wouldn't have to wait to train Bones, however, as another worker walked up and challenged me. I used my dex to find out my new little pokemon was level ten. I chose her of course and he chose a zubat. My dex said Bones had eggs moves as well. Iron head, ancient power, and perish song. None of them would work so I ordered a simple bone club. It hit the zubat and it faltered and fluttered sending a screech. I asked again for the bone club and it fell. When it did I ordered iron head.

The zubat fainted and the man threw out a geodude. That of course was a mistake. I ordered bone club again and grinned as the geodude fainted. Then the man called out a slowpoke. I cursed and thought. I yelled out a leer.

"Slowpoke, use water gun."

"Bones, dodge and use bone club then use ancient power and bring up a shield."

She did as I asked and the wall protected her. Then I told her to get ready to use iron head and when the slowpoke broke through, to ram it. She was surprised when I used my telepathy and flinched. I had to tell her again and she did it just in time. Slowpoke being slow took its time getting back up and I ordered the attack two more times before it fainted.

The man grumbled and paid me and I smirked. I walked along the path and I could see the light. Well as much light as I could. I looked at my pokegear and realized it was dusk. I hadn't realized I had been in the cave for hours. To get back to Mount Moon, I would have to go through Cerulean. I would get to see my girlfriend again. But I needed to go to the mountain. I would get both of my pokemon's mothers and bury them in the lavender town graveyard. Since the town change, they had added a whole new cave area for them. So, the graves could be put to rest.

I strolled on through and saw the opening. The opening was route 9. I smiled and turned to my left. Cerulean City. I would get to see my girlfriend, and help two beloved pokemon. I strolled down the route as I saw the buildings show up over the trees. There was a parade going on from what I could hear. As I walked up I could see a gyarados costume filled with several people. They were celebrating the holiday made at the end of the war.

I pulled up my pokegear and called Misty. She picked up right away and I was pleased. As soon as I heard her I grinned. Then her picture appeared and I beamed even more. Her hair was up in a bun and she had her reading glasses on.

"Hey, baby! I hear you are near the parade. I got bored of it. It's the same every year." She smiled at me.

"No, I am here for something else and I could use your help. You see, I found a cubone. I don't know how but I think I know where she came from." I looked for a reaction but she was unreadable.

"I see. I will be out in a second." She hung up then.

I waited in the town square for a few minutes before I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned into them and smelt pool water and knew it was my girlfriend. I turned my head and kissed her softly. She kissed back and just held me for a bit.

"Shall we find the dead, my love?" She whispered after a while.

I nodded and interlaced our hands. She was wearing some short shorts, accenting her amazing buttocks, and a long-sleeved, punk rock tee. I smacked her ass and she giggled before shaking it. I shook my head and told her she was weird. Hot as hell, but weird none the less. We walked on down the road, passing the rest of the parade. The city lights were just turning on and the gyarados I saw earlier was making its way around us. I saw some magicarp costumes and some real psyducks waddling.

We finally made our way to the route and I threw out both baby pokemon. They recognized the place and were very solemn. We walked down and came up to the cave entrance where caution tape and road blocks were taking up the mouth of the cave. I helped Misty move them out of the way and the pokemon followed them inside.

I looked around at the rubble. I remembered vividly when I had first met Glitter. I picked her up and Misty picked Bones up. We walked down through the tunnel and came upon the remains of the jynx. I heard Misty gasp and pray softly. Glitter started crying and I held her as I called out Twilight. I asked her to pick up the jynx and place her on a rock. Misty pulled out a coffin transport.

For those that do not know, coffin transports are temporary boxes that hold a body. Much like a pokeball, they are small and carry the energy. However, ours only carried the ashes and as such we had to burn the mother. We said our words and Glitter hugged me tightly. Bones cried, knowing what was next, I assume. I told Twilight to set the body a blaze. She did as she was asked, and we sat in silence as the body turned to ashes. I then called them into the box, sealed it.

With that, I walked down another tunnel; thankful for Twilight's tail. Next thing I know, Bones is crying and running ahead, having jumped out of Misty's arms. She ran ahead and crawled into some bones. I gasped and froze. There, where my dear baby was, was a skeleton without its head. A kangaskhan skeleton lay in the dark, its bones were all that was left. Where its head was supposed to be, there was what looked like a burn mark.

Recently we had found out that the head fused into the baby as the rest of the energy from the skin and muscles fused as well to up the baby's power. The baby, now a cubone, would cry for days and then finally wander away. This one must've been following me when I came through. I had Twilight, again, burn the body to ashes and I moved it to another box. With that, we traveled back outside. I could hear both baby pokemon sniffling and I asked them if they would like to go back into their balls. They nodded and so their wish was my command.

We were solemn while walking under the stars. I had hoped that the next time I saw Misty, it would be under better circumstances. We walked down the street with our fingers interlaced. It was a quiet walk until Misty spoke up.

"I like that about you. The traveling back to gather the bodies of your pokemon's relatives. Most trainers would not even think to do that. I really liked that baby." She looked at me and smiled.

I kissed her softly and nodded. I looked forward seeing the end of the city.

"Can you travel with me this time?" I asked her hopefully.

She shook her head. "No, baby. I have a gym leader's meet two days from now that I have to prepare for. And I-"

She was interrupted by a shrill voice. "Give us your pokemon, girl! You have beat two of us but you are outnumbered."

"My girlfriend is here and her other girl is the gym leader. You will be sorry!" It was Izzie's voice.

We ran ahead and saw her on the ground, on all fours. She was tired and her wartortle was breathing heavily. I ran in front of her and Twilight roared. I turned and looked at her, smiling and turned to focus on the attackers. Team flux.

"Hey babes. Want some help?"

She nodded and stood back up. Misty shouted she would take care of the three by her and my girlfriend and I could take care of the two in front of us.

"Twilight, remember that mixed attack I had you use on Blaster? Think you two could use that on these guys?" She nodded and Blaster did as well.

Izzie came to stand behind me leaning on me a bit for support.

Team flux threw out a hypno and a magmar. I had no idea where they got such pokemon but I had a quick idea.

"Babe, change of plans. Wave lengths can be mixed and one shot." I said in her ear.

She nodded and we shouted.

"Dark pulse."

"Water pulse."

Blaster jumped up and shot the water pulse at the ground. At the same time Twilight shot out dark pulse at the ground. Both attacks hit their targets and weakened them. As they were coming out from their own stagger Blaster hit the magmar with an aqua tail and Twilight bit the hypno. Both pokemon fainted.

"Oh, so smart, aren't they? Well try these, brats!" The flux grunt said before throwing out a machoke. The other threw out a houndoom.

I smirked but Izzie looked doubtful. "Baby, my kadabra only has a little bit left in them."

"Don't worry, Iz, I have this. I just watched two parents of my new pokemon become ashes. I won't mess around. It's their fault and they have what's coming. I have gotten a lot stronger. Plus, they are cowards and don't know how to fight. Just send out a psyshock."

She nodded and called it out. I was thoroughly pissed and I acted as such. You see a secret about my family is that aura pokemon connect with us. Aura was called out next. She stretched, happy to be out and looked at me winking. She growled when she saw Izzie beat up and turned towards the flux idiots.

Izzie yelled for the attack and it was sent out. The houndoom shot a flame thrower hitting the kadabra knocking it out. Izzie cried and ran up to it as Aura jumped over it using a metal sound at the machoke and houndoom. The machop screamed and hit Aura with a powerful attack. At the same time, the machoke was hit with the psyshock. I wondered why it had moved slower and realized her pokemon were poisoned.

I called for a counter on the machoke and then a fling at the houndoom. Aura did as told roaring as she did so. The machoke fell to its knees, crying out, and was shortly picked up and flung slamming into the houndoom. The dog pokemon fell to the ground and started to stand. Aura walked up but was hasty as the houndoom used flamethrower knocking her back.

She screamed and fell clutching her side. Then the houndoom bit into her and she screamed again. I was getting worried now. I had to fix this. I thought and thought and looked at my pokeballs seeing my cubone's ball and getting an idea. Houndoom was part fire. Ground is good against fire. I called out my cubone.

"Hey Bones, how's my girl? I need a favor. I need to borrow your bone. I will get Aura a new one soon but I need this one right now." She nodded fast and gave it to me.

I Threw it to Aura and yelled. "Aura! Hit it with this and infuse your aura. Use bone rush!"

She caught it and ran at the fire dog, hitting it over and over again. It fell and took the beating it. After another bite, it started to weaken and I wanted it finished.

"Aura, finish it with counter." And it was done.

Team flux called back the pokemon and ran off as Misty ran over and healed our pokemon.

"Izzie, you need rest girl. You look horrible." She said wiping her face off.

Izzie nodded but stood up. "We have a bit to go. I will rest when we get there."

I tilted my head wondering what she was talking about and she pointed to my bag partially opened and my cubone holding her mother's box. I walked over to her and gave back the bone club. I picked her up and held her. Feeling her scaly skin and heavy head. I kissed the skull and she blinked holding up the box to a now close Izzie. Izzie took it and held it for a moment before placing it back into the bag.

We walked along the route, misty now gone until we reached the rock tunnel. I called out Twilight again to light our way, but Izzie shook her head and called out kadabra.

"My last teleport was Lavander town." She said pointing to the pokecenter.

I shrieked not even realizing we had teleported. She grabbed me as I almost tripped picking me up and giggling. She carried me into the pokemon center where we healed our pokemon.

Finally stepping out I looked around at the city. They had moved the graveyard underground in a memorial. The tower itself had been condemned and torn down to be rebuilt as a radio Tower. Newer buildings and one skyscraper, built as a twin to the radio tower, rose in the distance. The new tower was actually an electric plant that powered all of kanto. The old one had been destroyed. We looked down and I sighed.

"Babe, look. I guess we get to see this soon. A Zapdos passed by here heading for Celedon city." I sighed.

She looked it over and grinned. "This was a few days ago. It hasn't made a ruckus so obviously it isn't an issue right now. However there seems to be a problem here in town."

She pointed and I saw. Team Flux. I would deal with them later but I needed to go to bury the boxes. I took her hand and we ran up to the door for the memorial. It was tall and wide. Gold doors with silver handles. I pushed it open and saw the downward facing hallway. Seeing the light twilight had up we walked.

Every few feet there was a statue of a pokemon. I heard Ghost pokemon and was a bit scared, but I didn't want to be fearful in front of Iz. Finally, we came up to a wall that was empty. It had a tablet in front of a few empty places. We enlarged the boxes, about the size of a shoebox now, and placed them in front of the empty stone pillars. The tablet was asking us to press the read. I pressed it and it seemed to scan the boxed. Soon they were glowing and the tablet said the coffins were filling. Once they were done we gasped as stone statues of the two pokemon rose up.

"Technology is weird lately, Iz." I said as my voice echoed.

She nodded and we say down as I let out the two babies. They sat with us and Izzie sang softly. She sang the song concrete Angel, a new track that recently hit stardom. I sat quietly as she finished the song, her own voice cracking from tears. My own tears ran down my cheeks. I held Bones tighter as she wiggled. Glitter waddled over to her mother's statue and mumbled to her.

Afterwards we walked back out and never spoke of it again. I would make them pay however. Once we stepped outside I heard the voices that made me even angrier.

"You need a pass to get into the electric tower. Our owner, Ivan has told us to guard this tower." A grunt said in a dull accent.

I growled and we walked towards them.

 _Twilight use flamethrower!_

She blew a string of flames at the grunt who was now trying to push this old man to the ground. The grunt was hit and screamed and threw out a seaking.

"Use aqua tail!" He yelled.

Twilight was hit hard and I swore. More grunts came running out. Blaster came out next to me but we were still outnumbered. A hit of waterfall from this fish pokemon put twilight out of commission. I swore again and called upon Glitter.

"Glitter use psyshock!" I yelled turning to see Izzie busy fighting off a grunt of her own.

We were going to lose and I was getting even more pissed. Seaking used poison jab and Glitter was out. I cursed and threw out Petals. He switched to a magmar and I mentally cursed again.

"Prepare for trouble, not anymore double. We united the world with devistation. United everyone in our nation. It's just me, not james. Retired Rocket blasting away all other names."

Everyone froze as a red headed woman sent a Golduck to help me. The Golduck shot a hydro pump and KO'd the magmar and defeated the grunt. The others obviously recognizing this woman ran into the building. I turned to this gorgeous woman who was dressed in professional attire and the words CEO written on a badge. Her hair was covering up the name though.

"Hello, my name is Jessie. Retired Rocket Member, or RRM and CEO to this plant. I was on holiday when I heard. Silly them I guess. I could use help taking it back. We have secret research being done in the cave. You look like someone I know."

I froze and stared. This was one of the three people who had caused my brother so much stress. She was gorgeous and obviously changed. She had a scar on her cheek and you could tell she had lost a lot.

"I am Andy Tigris. You know my brother, Red."

Her eyes went wide and then she grinned. "Nice to finally meet you. Now I definitely want help. Can you manage?"

I nodded and gave my two injured pokemon to Izzie to take to the pokemon center. Her pokemon had all but been defeated. And side by side Jessie and I walked into the building. A sight I was not prepared to see awaited me.


	5. Ch 5: What is going on here?

Chapter 5 –

I do need feedback as well guys. I truely want to be a good writer. I plan on writing my own book soon. I also am having artwork done to show you guys Kanto's team. I understand some of you may be confused about timelines. The time line is ten years after The Original Kanto. Also, yes there are fakemon. I felt some of these pokemon could do this. I will not be going wild with it and if I have tell me so I can slow it down. ALSO, tell me if I feel over powered. I am toning it down a bit after this next battle with Zapdos.

I love the amount of favs and reviews. I would like more, gives me motivation when someone tells me I'm doing well. also it gives me some push when i am criticized. A girl needs a bit of push sometimes.

SO PLEASE REVIEW. Please. With your favorite fruit on top :)

anyways the next chapter should be out in no less than this week.I will be finished by tomorrow night however my editor needs to edit it. My autism kinda keeps me from focusing on this and she works most nights. Love you guys.

Love my favs that have faved me as well, gives me a small push.

* * *

Walking into the research facility, Jessie by my side, I can't help but get a shiver down my spine. As the heavy metal doors open, I see what should have been a gorgeous laboratory in massive disarray. The computers either broken, or in a state of disrepair. The lights flickered on and off and the back screens were black. People were running out of the lab crying. We cautiously look around for team Flux. I hear a crunch and look down. There was broken glass and some green goop where I had stepped.

A scream shoots through the air, causing my head to shoot up. I see Jessie start to run towards the commotion and I followed suit. Another scream shot through the air just as we rounded the corner in time to see a woman crumple to the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?! You evil bastard!" Jessie demands as I run over to the woman to check on her.

She was breathing but her heart rate was rapid and concerned me. I stood up, glaring at the grunt who had started laughing. My fists clinched, I started to shake out of pure anger.

Aura came sliding into the room, looked around and saw me, full of rage. She growled, ran over to the grunt, and punched him square in the face, causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on a desk, knocking him out. His unconscious body fell to the ground. My own anger turned to shock and concern at what I was watching. I ran over to Aura and pulled her off, kicking and growling, trying her best to get free to keep attacking the now unconscious grunt; remembering what happened the last time.

"Calm down, will you." I manage to say as I attempt to keep her in my arms.

 _"He hurt that lady and upset you, mistress! He deserves it!"_ Aura says.

"He's unconscious. Calm down." I saw setting her down and looking her in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, she nods.

" _Yes, mistress."_ She says, trying her best to calm down.

I look around to see Jessie kneeling over the woman who had collapsed earlier. She was now sitting up and nodding to whatever Jessie was saying, still shaking with her arms folded across her chest in an attempt to comfort herself. Jessie caught my eye then looked back at the lady, smiling softly.

"You're going to be ok. Go home and rest. We have this." Jessie said standing up and helping the lady to stand up as well.

"What if there are more?!" She asks looking at Jessie with fear in her eyes.

"I will walk you to the door, just to make sure you get out safe." Jessie said, wrapping an arm around the lady's shoulders and walking her towards the door.

I look down at Aura who was glaring at the unconscious grunt.

"I said to calm down. You need to work on your anger sweetie." I say in concern for her future.

"Look, when Jessie gets back, we are going up stairs to stop team Flux. I need you to keep a level mind. You can't let your anger get the better of you. Got it?"

Aura nods just as Jessie walks back into the room.

"Ready?" I ask as she walks up to me.

"No time like the present." She says, smiling and walking towards the elevator.

We walk into the elevator and poke the button for level 3.

A voice came from the speaker in the wall of the elevator. "Going up" a female voice said with a cute giggle at the end. I looked at Jessie who shrugged.

"Level 2." The female voice said with another giggle. I smirk and try not to laugh as Aura snorts in laughter.

"You have now reached level 3. Have a splendid time." The voice says with one last giggle. I burst out laughing but stop short as the elevator door fully opens to reveal more damage.

Stepping carefully through the broken shards of glass, I turn and look at Aura. "Watch your step." Aura nods.

I turn back around and start to walk down the deserted hallway, Jessie to my back right and Aura directly behind me. The computers are smashed as if someone took a baseball bat to them, vials are smashed on the floor, making an odd odor. I keep hearing a slithering sound but brush it off as paranoia. Halfway down the hall, there's a flash of purple light. We all freeze and I blink repeatedly trying to correct my vision.

 _"Jeeeeessssiiiiieeeeee..."_

I jump. What the hell was THAT?! I look around for the source of light and the sound as Aura pulls on the bottom of my shirt.

 _"Mistress..."_

I look at Aura, knowing what she was about to say and I nod. _"I heard it too_." I think in response.

"What the hell was that?" Jessie asks, rubbing her eyes.

"What part?" I ask, unsure if she meant the voice or the flash or both.

"What do you mean 'What part?' ? The flash." Jessie says in exasperation.

I shrug and start walking down the hall again, the other two following close behind.

After a few minutes, we come across a security door that is trying to close but can't. I walk over to see that the control panel was destroyed and the doorway was blocked by a chair laying on its back. I carefully step onto the chair and then through the door, helping Aura and Jessie through.

 _"Jeeeeesssssiiiiiieeeeeeee...Jeeeeeeesssssiiiiieeeee..."_

I shivered and shook my head. I need to focus on the task at hand. Screw disembodied voices.

"Look. Team Flux seems to be after my research. Why else would they do all of this?" Jessie says gesturing to the damage all around us.

"You're right. This would be a bit excessive for a surprise party." Andy says, a slight smirk dancing across her lips.

"Smartass..." Jessie mumbles as Aura giggles.

"Most of my research is on a secure server on the top floor. From the look of things, that's where they were heading." Jessie says as we approach the stairwell, the door pulled off of its hinges.

"Then let's go up." I say, walking into the stairwell and looking up.

Jessie nods. Aura gladly follows, soaking up the excitement.

We rushed up the first flight of stairs and around the corner. I almost ran into Jessie as she came to a sudden stop. I opened my mouth to ask why she stoped but the words dried in mouth. Sprawled on the stair way ahead was the body of a scientist. His skin was withered and it clung to his boney frame. His terrified eyes stared unseeing through his broken glasses and his mouth was open in a never-ending scream. On his neck were two large puncture wounds as if a pokemon had drained the life from him. I shivered. _What kind of pokemon could have done this?_ I wondered. The silence was suddenly broken a loud voice coming from upstairs.

"YOU INCOMPITENT FOOLS!" The voice shouted "If this is what I have to work with its no wonder gangs in the region get stopped by ten-year olds."

Jessie rushed passed the body and up the stairs. I shook my head and followed trying not to look at the body as I past. We burst through the door and into a huge laboratory. On one side there were desks with computers and white boards filled with equations. On the other side there were what looked like cloning tanks with pokemon suspended in solution. Large tubes connected the tanks to a super computer that took up the whole center of the room. The rest of the scientists were huddled in a corner surrounded by Flux grunts. One broke away and cautiously approached a woman standing in front of the computer.

"Captain, we have questioned them all. None of them know the code." The grunt reported.

The woman sighed "Then I guess we will just have to wait for miss CEO."

Jessie stepped forward "You won't have to wait long," she remarked.

The woman turned around and I stared in shock. She looked almost exactly like Jessie. Except she was younger with short, spiky hair. She wore a sleeveless V-neck tee-shirt, elbow length fingerless gloves, skinny jeans, and lace boots. Even though her outfit was all black, the team flux symbol was still clearly visible on her chest. This was the first time I'd noticed what it looked like. It was the team rocket symbol but the curve and slant of the 'R' were faded to form an 'F'.

A smirk danced cross the woman's face. "Hello, sister."

I looked back and forth between Jessie and the woman 3 times then yelled "Sister?!" My eyes bulging in shock.

"Veronica." Jessie said, glaring at her younger sister.

Her face grew dark. "I prefer Vera now. I've relinquished the family given title." It's so nice of you to join us." Vera said stepping closer to Jessie, the smirk turning into a disturbing sneer.

"What is it that you want from Jessie?" I asked with a mix of fear and anger.

"Simple. I just want to be able to give pokemon new typings. I just want to help them reach their full potential. No harm in that." Vera said, turning her gaze on me for a moment then back to Jessie. "Now, so that I can help all of those poor pokemon, give me the co-"

"I'll never give you the code. Not even over my dead body." Jessie interrupts, venom dripping from her voice.

"Look. I simply want to help poke-" Vera started but was once again interrupted by her older sister.

"No, you don't want to help pokemon. You just want to use them for your own selfish needs and I won't let you do it." Jessie growled.

"I'll do what I want or she'll pay." Vera said, pointing to Blissey tied up in a corner. "It took a while to find the Blissey from your old school days." She laughed at the shock and fear that now played across her older sister's face.

Jessie's fear turned to anger as she looked at her helpless friend. "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"A lot apparently." I said getting annoyed at the fact that someone would use a pokemon for their own gain. "You know, for someone who claims to want to help pokemon, you have a funny way of showing it."

Vera snapped her fingers and hissing sound came from under a desk as a rattle snake looking pokemon slithered up to Blissey, from under a desk and placed its tail behind Blissey in a threatening gesture. Blissey turned around and saw the pokemon and squeaked in fear.

The pokemon is 4 feet high. It's yellow with blue spots like a dunsparce. The underbelly is completely blue. The spots on its sides have small horns and it has three long spikes on each side of its upper torso with a rattle shaped like a drill. The pokemon has fangs that are 3 inches long. It frightened me that it still had the blood of its last kill on its fangs, presumably from one of the dead scientist.

Not recognizing the pokemon, I pull out my pokedex to look it up.

A metallic voice rang out "An evolution of dunsparce. It uses its tail and strong body to dig holes to trap its prey. It then uses its long fangs to suck the life energy from its victims. It can use this energy to make electricity."

As I put my pokedex away, I hear it again. That voice from before.

"Jeeeessssssiiiiiieeeeee..."

I look around to see if I could find the source in the room but find nothing.

"Who is calling my name?" Jessie asks, temporarily forgetting about her friend in peril.

Vera looks around the room then looks back to Jessie. "Forget the voice. You either give me the code or your dear sweet blissey will pay the ultimate price."

The dunspark's tail moves closer to blissey causing Jessie to step forward. "No. Stop this! She has nothing to do with any of this."

"Just kill the fat egg holder, Zilo." Vera yelled, getting impatient.

Dunspark, or Zilo, grinned an evil grin and reared up ready to lunge. Just has he did an arbok struck out of the dark, using take-down on Zilo. Zilo's attack barely missed as his body slammed into the wall. Getting back up, he reared at the arbok, hissing. The arbok rearing higher by a foot at 7 feet, quickly used mean look.

Jessie, recognizing who it is, yelled out in joy. "Arbok, you came back to me and saved Blissey too!"

" _I have been following you for quite a while and keeping an eye on you."_ He stated as he stared down the dunspark.

Andy smiled at the loving words and repeated it so that Jessie could hear what the arbok had said. Just as she did Vera smirked.

"Let's go outside dear sister. The balcony outside has much less breakable artifacts and I don't really wanna mess up the hardware in here." Vera said cheerfully.

"On that, we agree. One cannot say that you do not show caring at some points but you are still on the wrong side." Jessie said, nodding, remembering how her kid sister used to be so sweet and happy.

(Flashback incoming)

The sun was high in the sky over the Liambold Ranch. The sounds of miltank mooing could be heard in the distance. Jessie was braiding Vera's hair, on the bedroom balcony, as they talked about Vera's new pawniard friend that she had made earlier that day. She giggled as she told Jessie about them playing tag and hide 'n' seek. Jessie let go of Vera's finished braid then began to tickle her kid sister. Hearing her laugh always made Jessie's heart explode with happiness. After a few seconds of a tickle fight, Jessie stopped and held her kid sister, as they both laid on the floor panting from laughing so much.

Jessie having finally joined team rocket to make their mother happy and to not force Vera to join, was taking a toll. She knew her seventeen-year-old sister worried, but she still was chipper and always tried to cheer Jessie up. More moos sounded in the distance and the peace was broken by Miyamoto, their mother. She had to leave her smiling sis again.

"Don't worry Jess, I'll always be here to cheer you up." She chirped.

Jessie of course had not known that this would be the last time she would see her for a few years. She was being sent to Kanto. The next time they saw each other, Jessie would have grown dark in her heart.

(End flashback)

With tears in her eyes, Jessie says "Fine. Let's go out there but it's the last time I want you in here. If I win, this is the last time you are allowed here. If you win, I'll give you the data you're after. However, Andy must join in the battle."

Shrugging, Vera says "Sure sis. Can't beat me on your own, can you?"

Vera turned and walked through a large hole in the wall that was created by team flux's entrance. On the way out, Vera motions to dunspark to follow. Confused, Andy follows Jessie and Vera outside, with arbok in tow, then get into the normal battle formation.

Andy whispers over to Jessie "What is your plan of attack?"

"Let her choose first." Jessie said.

Vera returned her dunspark to its ball and threw out a roselia and a pupitar.

"Arbok hang back for now." Jessie ordered. The arbok nodded and moved back behind Jessie. She threw out a heracross and I threw my ivysaur.

 _Ok Petals, be ready._ I told her as she faced off against the pupitar. Vera smirked when she saw the ivysaur.

" I knew your pokemon were different. A pink ivysaur, must be psychic. Pupitar use dark pulse one it. Roselia use dazzling gleam on the bug."

 _Petals, jump over it and use razor leaf._ I told her. The roselia shot off a blinding light that hit the heracross hard. Petals wasn't affected and jumped to the air to avoid the dark pulse and shot out a razor leaf.

"Heracross!" Jessie cried as it winced." You can't take another hit like that. Quick use megahorn to take it out!"

It nodded and its horn glowed green as it charged the roselia. It the roselia straight on and she was down. Vera still looked confident as she threw out her next pokemon. A ninetails. I knew that the ninetails would be coming for petals as soon as it finished off the heracross.

 _Ok petals, lets finish this wrap it up with vine whip._

Petals nodded and vines shot out of the flower on the back and wrapped themselves around pupitar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the hercross get taken out with a flame thrower. Before I could react, it directed the flame thrower on petals. Instinctually she held up the pupitar to block the attack it must have been stronger than normal cause the move plowed right through the pupitar and hit petals dead on. I cried out and returned petals to her ball.

"Using another pokemon as a shield. That's cold." Vera sneered " I love it."

"It was good thinking on petals part, but I didn't tell her to do that." I Retorted.

Vera smirked as if she didn't believe me. I couldn't think about that at the moment. I mentally went through my remaing pokemon. I had Bones and Aura. Aura was part steel so using her against a ninetails wouldn't be good. I hadn't trained Bones much, but I didn't have a choice. I let her out and she squared off against the ninetails.

"Ha!" Vera laughed. "You seriously chose that little runt! Roast this small fry!"

The ninetails shot another flamethrower. The cubone narrowed is eyes and put its head down, using the skull to take the brunt of the attack. I held my breath as the flames engulfed it. I was about to call her back when the flames finally subsided and Bones was still standing. Her skull was singed black but she stood strong, her eyes shining with determination. Vera's eyes widened a bit.

 _The runt's stronger than I thought. Better take care of it quickly._

She threw out a starmie. It was about to hit the cubone but it was suddenly blocked by a cacturne. Vera glared at her sister's pokemon and Jessie smirked back.

 _"That's my girl!"_ I praised _"Now throw your bone at its head as hard as you can."_

Bones shook some of the soot off her skull and threw her bone. It hit the ninetails square in the forehead, making a resounding crack. It snarled and prepared to shoot another column of flames when the bone looped around and hit it again in the back of the head, knocking it down. Bones then finished it with a swift bone club hit. Vera growled, and returned her fire pokemon.

On the other side the cacturne had barely beaten of the starmie using its pin missile. The Starmie had used type reflect and turned itself into a grass and dark. Making it harder for the cacturne to have a super effective typing.

With a grunt Jessie returned her pokemon. I looked over to my lucario who was biting her arm. I almost laughed but I coughed to get her attention. She jumped to attention as I returned Bones to her pokeball. Vera smirked and called over her bisharp and dunspark. As the latter slithered over, Jessie's Arbok made its way up to the battle Arena. The Bisharp faced Aura and bowed.

Aura looked up at me and frowned. " Mistress, I don't want to fight this...thing. I was hoping to watch this fight." She pointed and glared at the steel type.

I looked at her and shook my head. " You wanna talk in my head, but now that you finally speak out loud you wanna be prideful. Fight or we lose."

She growled and faced the bisharp her fist lighting up. Before anyone could speak she used aura sphere, ran, and dropped the bisharp in its place. With that she grinned and came back to kiss me softly before going to sit down and watch the rest.

"Now that the deed is done. Please, by all means, you two snake bitches fight." She said yawning.

I stood there, sighing before shaking my head. She could be sassy when she wanted to be. All in all, she was kind of a bitch. Either way, when she sat down I smirked. One would think I had over powered Pokemon. That wasn't true in the slightest. They just loved me. This one especially, had an eye out for me.

I turned my attention back to the arbok and dunspark. It was quite obviously a dangerous match. I didn't think I could beat Vera by myself. I would most certainly loose. Or at least at this level, the only thing that saved me was my ivysaur. Petals did well and I know I needed to train more. I may have Red's genes but I would be better that anyone including the legendary Cynthia. The champion of Sinnoh only lost to two people. Dawn, and by default, Red.

The arbok was using wrap and the dunspark used thunder. I gasped watching Jessie's beloved get thrown back , crying out. Jessie immediately called out for toxic and pummel just as the dunspark used another thunder. The toxic hit just as the poor snake took another hit. It looked like it was over but as the dunspark reared up, Arbok sank his fangs into the throat and used poison fang.

Everyone was quite as we watched the poison take effect. Another thunder, but the bite held.

"Arbok, throw it to the ground and use one more toxic and then use iron tail!"

Iron tail? Arbok can't learn that. Or so I thought, but as I watched, the snake's tail glowed and slammed into the ground/electric pokemon. Steel, of course, wasn't the right move. I wondered why she didn't just use another poison. Then it hit me. The dunspark was almost out of breath. Her arbok was an offensive staller. It was confirmed when the dunspark fell to the ground and couldn't move.

"Dunspark, return." Vera yelled. "Simple sister. You won, surprise surprise. I agreed to leave. But, know that I shall never fail again. I will be back."

With that she walked away. I stood there thinking. And then I spoke.

"Jessie, that was too easy." I stated.

She nodded.

I felt Bones tugging at my shirt and looked down. She was raising her arms.

" _Up mama."_

I picked her up, carrying her down the stairs with me. The sun was shining, hot, and dry. We looked back and the building, now destroyed, was filling with police. I sighed and kept walking. I was tired and beaten up. I had noticed, during my journey, that when my Pokemon got tired, so did I. The Pokemon center rose in the distance, empty of its emergency vehicles, obviously due to the attack.

When I walked in, I was greeted by a reporter. She was tall and hyper.

"Hey, I'm Gabby, with the Regional Pokemon News. Can you answer a few questions for us? We saw your win up in the tower." This, Gabby, was going on and on and on.

"Sure! Just shut up for a second. What's the first question?" I asked.

"What was it like winning while standing next to the famed Jessie?"

"Well, I will admit that we barely won. I remember her name and who she is. My brother used to talk about her a lot." I said quitely.

"What is it like being the sister of Red?"

I glared at her.

"What's it like being nosey? I'm sorry. That was out of line. Listen lady; my brother is my brother. We are family. I'm making my own name and honestly that was a hard win. I think the battle was handicapped for us. Vera let us win. So, if you do not mind, I need to heal my pokemon. The only one not damaged is my lucario and my little cubone here needs a rest. " I stated, and she nodded.

I walked up to nurse Joy and gave my pokemon up. My cubone didn't want to go but she had to. I waited and eventually Bones ran back up.

 _"Hey, mama can we sleep now?"_

I smiled and nodded picking her up and carrying her to the open room for us. I sat her down on the bed and Aura put my balls in the nightstand. As she helped me put up my clothes, I undressed for a shower and looked around. This place was just weird. The wallpaper had ghost pokemon on it and a legendary. A Mew. I swear I saw it blink, but when I went to touch it, it was just wallpaper.

I shook my head and walked into the restroom. It had a soak tub and from the looks of it, its own bubble bath dispenser. A new craze had hit the pokemon world, bath bombs, and I was honestly annoyed by it. Bubble baths were so much better. So, happily I turned it on and watched the water flow out. It then had lavender soap come out and mix in. I stepped in and leaned back. Relaxing only enough until Aura joined me.

 _"Hey, my love."_ She stated, smiling and giving me a kiss.

I smiled and kissed back, petting her now wet fur. I wasn't in the mood for anything sexual so I just cuddled her. I held her against me and soon she was snoring. I laughed and sighed.

A bit later, I heard two of my pokemon fighting. I don't know who let them out but I was frustrated. The bath, thanks to the heater in it, was still warm and my lovely Aura was still asleep. I woke her up softly and we got out.

As I walked out, I saw Glitter and Petals fighting over the food in the fridge. It, sadly was knocked over, food spilt everywhere. I growled and yelled at them.

"Hey! Why are you two even out? None of you even thought to come get me." I shouted. I looked everywhere and growled again.

My two pokemon had stopped fighting and quieted down. I called Aura out of the bathroom to watch the kids, with Petals, of course complaining, and sent out Twilight to follow me. With that, I redressed and walked outside. It was still night time and I looked up and saw the stars. Still beautiful, but I was worried. I heard Bones giggling and ran towards the noise.

 _Why wasn't she in bed?_

Standing there was Jessie, but not Jessie. I think? She was quiet. I was really weirded out about this, but my little cubone was happy. Jessie didn't speak but ran away.

 _"Mommy, she gave me a TM. Smack down. I want to use it mommy. I want to use it."_

"Not tonight. But while we are out here, I need to train you anyways. Twilight, you against her. I'll watch. Just give me a bit."

I walked towards the way Jessie ran and shook my head. It was towards the Lavender tower. When I entered I found the said red-head on the computer in the lobby.

"Hey, Miss Red, were you just outside?" I asked.

"Oh, Miss Tigran, you are back? I thought we were past the formalities. By the way Red isn't my last name. No, lovely, I was inside. Why?"

I stared for a second and then answered. "Unless you have a twin, someone just gave my pokemon a tm. The cubone to be exact. Smack down."

She laughed and nodded. Her hair bouncing and her eyes twinkling. "Yes, that was of course Mew. She has been around here a bit. Helps out pokemon that will need it. She must've foreseen something big."

"Mew? As in the legendary? Foreseen? Dammit, Jessie be clearer please. Proper Kantonese would be great."

"The Legendary. They are known to follow great trainers. We have had one here once before. For your brother. Saved him from a ghost. Blue saw it as well, though they never spoke of it until a few years ago when we had another come through for a girl named Verity. Except Verity never got in contact and neither did your brother. Your brother, as you know, had contact with Ho-oh and Mewtwo, at least in this region. Verity was Suicune. I do believe in this sense, the one that was sighted yesterday, a female by the name of Mystic, has come to help you and your cubone. Very shortly, I believe, we shall find out why. I will give you these tms, Bulldoze and Earthquake. Have fun using them, love. I need to get back to work." She said quickly.

I still didn't understand but I did step outside. The moon was peeking through the trees slightly. Most people did not know but this town was almost destroyed by a pokemon of the moon, last year it went crazy being attacked by the Ghost pokemon. It took its dark counterpart to help it. Afterwards it went back to Sinnoh. I loved the dark pokemon for that. My mother was in town at the time and was almost killed.

Hilariously and Ironically, when the other showed up, people thought it would be their doom. The nightmare pokemon saving them? Yeah right. But, to its memory I wear its logo on my shirt every time I come to this town. And a flowing dress made to look like it. A black flowing dress, red and black shirt, and a red bow. With the wind flowing and my mind not even close to at ease, I ran back to the spot where I left my pokemon. I needed to train.

When I arrived, I turned my attention to Bones; whose first move was headbutt. She ran towards Twilight and my charmeleon, grabbed her, and used strength throwing her away. The little cubone cried out and used bonemerang. It hit but was dodged its second time around.

Twilight then used iron tail hitting Bones again and throwing her backwards. This time, the fire starter went for the kill with crunch. However, the tiny bone holder used its bone in bone club, smacking Twilight away and making her flinch. Then she used smack down to bring Twilight fully on the ground before using bulldoze, finishing her.

I cheered and healed my Fire starter. I was proud of my little bones. She yawned and asked for uppies so I picked her up and we all walked back to the poketel. When we opened the door to the room, my pokemon were sound asleep except for Aura who smiled and waved. I walked up and kissed her deeply before putting the others back in my balls.

She kissed back and pushed her body against mine. I reached down to cup her furry butt cheeks and deepened the kiss. My breast were soon mauled and I giggled as her claws found their way to pulling off my shirt and her mouth found its way onto my breast.

"Aura, I can't do this right now baby. But, we will, I promise." I giggled.

She nodded but continued to suckle as she laid on me. I laid down and she stopped long enough to finish getting me naked.

"Mistress, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, so much in fact I am surprised you haven't jumped me yet." I laughed.

She kissed my cock and giggled as it twitched before laying down with me and continuing to suckle. I soon fell asleep just like that.

I woke up with a start, hearing a loud screech. Then I screeched because Aura had awoken with a start, biting my boob in the process. I turned to look outside and saw the sun up, but lightening falling from the sky. I pushed Aura off of me and reached into the dresser for my shorts. I pulled out the black ones with the pockets hanging out. Then I reached for my boots, only because of the rubber. As I laced them up, Aura grabbed my Tee. I smiled and kissed her and asked her to pack as I grabbed my pokeballs. I put on the shirt as I ran to the door.

The minute I stepped out I heard screaming. I saw nurse Joy on the ground, writhing in pain, and a doctor by her dead. As I turned I smelled burned flesh and saw on the ground dead pokemon. I growled and heard the screech. I looked up and there was zapidos.

"Bones, I choose you!" I yelled as I threw my pokeball out. It was the only pokemon that could withstand an electric attack.

Aura ran out and placed my bookbag down looking at me like I was crazy. Bones ran around yelling and giggling before a lightning-bolt hit her. Then she just looked mad. The zapidos had taken noticed.

 _"Mistress, she can't attack using her ground STAB, it's also a flying type."_

I nodded. "I think that is why Mew gave her smack down."

The zapidos came down and used pluck to our horror and carried my cubone up before dropping her. Aura ran and caught her, falling to the ground before they were hit with drill peck.

"Bones, baby, use smack down!" I yelled as I threw out my charmeleon.

"Aura, get back. Twilight use fling to get her up there to smack it down."

Twilight nodded and took hold of Bones as she powered up. When Twilight threw Bones the zapidos used her like a lightning rod. Thankfully it didn't do shit. Next the smack down. Cubone grabbed onto the bird and rode it down. Unfortunately, it used agility and turned to land on Cubone. I cried out as it got up and hopped away, hitting Twilight with thunder. There on the ground breathing heavy was my Cubone.

"Baby! Get the fuck up! I believe in you!" I yelled as another thunder hit Twilight, knocking her out.

Bones started rage and attacked, and per her plan, she was attacked back. Rage built up and I ordered it again. Again, she was hit with drill peck. I ordered it one last time, otherwise the bird would fly again. She did and fell down. I waited scared and jumped as a hand touched my shoulder.

I turned and saw Jessie. She smiled and spoke softly. "Give her a chance. Believe in your heart as well as your mind." With that she hugged me and I calmed from breathing in her sent.

True to her word, Bones stood back up. Her skull cracked. I yelled out to use bonemerang. She did and it hit making the zapidos looked around confused. Then when it came back it caught the electric type off guard.

"I love you baby! Climb on it and use bone club over and over."

She wiggled her butt then turned back seriously climbing on as the zapidos started to fly. It used discharge to no avail and then my baby started to use bone club. The zapidos was tiring out fast as it slowly came to a stop and started falling. I held my breath as I saw Bones glowing. When they hit the ground, the earth started shaking. The zapidos tried to get up, but then, Bones started using bulldoze.

Everytime the bird tried to get up my little tyke stomped making the ground shake. Each time a small crater got deeper. Finally, I yelled.

"Don't finish it. We need to catch it to keep balance. Use false swipe." She did as I asked...the zapidos couldn't get up and was breathing heavily.

"I'll catch it. You get your charmeleon seen too. You did well these last twenty-four hours, young one." Jessie said smiling as I called back my fire type.

Suddenly, Bones started to glow. Her skull healed and she grew two feet. Her bone stayed the same size. My little girl had evolved into a marowak. I looked upon her body no longer a little cute pokemon. My baby was a teen now and looked it.

She looked around and soon proved she was still a silly young pokemon. She wiggled her butt and shook her tail, running around. I laughed and went to hug her, having to bend down for it. She asked to be picked up, but now weighing almost one hundred pounds it was a bit hard.

"My little dove, you are so pretty and grown. I bet you have toughened up."

 _"Thanks mama. I wanna battle again soon. Can I battle the next Gym?"_

"No, love. She's a grass, and you are ground."

Suddenly she grew quiet. Then out of nowhere started to use stomping tantrum. This pissed me off and so I recalled her. I was not in the mood to deal with this.

I looked to the west and saw the route. You could see smoke rising from Saffron city. I knew it wouldn't be safe to go there yet. We would have to go to Celadon. I kissed Jessie on the cheek and hugged her. She smiled and told me to come back anytime. I nodded and started my walk. I called out Twilight this time to battle any pokemon that showed up on route eight.

I came up to some twins and prepared my pokemon. They did as well. They threw out a bellsprout and a vulpix.

"This will be easy." I said as I called out my Horsea.

I first ordered both to use smoke screen and waited. Both did as I asked and the battle field grew dim. I figured if we couldn't see I would need the bellsprout out first.

"Twilight use fire fang on bellsprout." The bellsprout used leech seed on my charmeleon at the same time.

Twilight bit down on the grass pokemon and shook it, her mouth flaming up. You could hear the sprout screaming as it burned. The twin didn't expect this and called it back. I smiled and was fair. I called Twilight back behind me and faced the vulpix with my horsea; at the same time, it started to rain.

"Drala, use bubble." As you can guess the vulpix buckled.

But, of course it was a higher level. I had barely used this horsea so when it used bite I had to try not to bite my nails. I pushed it back with water gun. This time it fainted. I was confused, and I figure the ace twin new this.

"You one because your horsea probably has sniper. Not only that, but the rain probably helped. My vulpix didn't stand a chance. As for my sister's bellsprout, it would've lost quickly anyways. It is only level ten."

I nodded and smiled. I was happy I had an easy battle for Drala. She was dancing around and the twins laughed. I looked towards the tunnel and grinned. The next Gym would have my charmeleon evolving. My first starter full evolution. I knew for a fact that lucario could evolve again. They just didn't. It was only through aura binding that she would. To do that she would have to almost die for me, and I would not allow that.

I walked through the tunnel humming quitely. As we appeared through the other side I saw all the grass and decided to use a repel. I sniffed and Twilight obviously did not like it. I ran towards the city and stopped at the gates. I looked on and could see the new game corner to the left. The pokemon center was to the right, of which I walked into and found it looked quite bland. I stocked up and healed my pokemon and walked back out.

The city it's self was not as built as others I had been to. It was more of a city full of apartments. A bedroom community amongst a huge shopping plaza. The game corner and the department store were the biggest providers of wealth. Other than that, was the mansion which was burned down and still in its reconstruction. I figured I would stop at the store for some items I was in need of. I needed to get a present for Izzie anyways.

She was supposed to be here, but I guess she beat the Gym leader already. I decided to call her up. Her hologram pulled up and I was instantly met with her beauty. She had a heavy metal jacket on and a white shirt, which contrasted a lot. The shirt had an S on it with a red line through it. I couldn't see her bottom have but from the tiny glimpses I got of her waist she was wearing her Skull fashion ripped chain jeans.

"Hey Izzie!" I yelled a bit louder than I should have.

She winced and tilted her head, cracking her neck. "Babe, shut the fuck up. You are too loud. I have a hangover."

"Why?" I stared at her as I asked the stupid question.

She had been drinking of course. She told me about how she showed up and saw her brother just finishing off Erika. She went in and saw the whole place a mess. Of course, then the Gym leader just went ahead and battled her. She won and they went out for drinks.

"Oh, is he there with you?" I asked happily. She nodded and showed the boy sleeping on the couch.

"Babes, I have to go ok? I'm traveling back to watch your win. I want to see you." She said tiredly. I nodded and we said our goodbyes.

I was definitely getting her a present. First, however, I needed to visit the game corner. I wanted to visit my dad's old safehouse under the building. I had the code for it and I wanted to see his office. To remember him. I missed my dad. I ran over and hopped over the ridge.

When I walked in, I saw my brothers picture above the welcome desk. I knew he owned it, but he needed to be humbler. I looked around and saw the machines. I heard the coins and even saw people staring at me.

"Miss Tigran, how lovely to see you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No Freddy, you are fine."

There was a hidden panel behind a statue of nidoqueen. I typed in the code and walked in. There was my father's office at the end. I noticed it was messy but didn't question it. I found his safe and opened it.

Inside I found pictures of him and my mom. Us kids were in some. I sat down and cried for a bit. Tears streaming down my face as Twilight hugged me. I looked at my mom. Far happier than she was now. She was laughing in the photo.

"Twilight look, it's me as a baby. You remember my mom, right? We have to see her again after this gym battle."

She nodded and shot some fire. I laughed and went to look through the safe more. Inside I found some papers that had some of the secrets to mega evolutions. I looked through them.

"Hunni, these could help Jessie. We have to go back to lLvender Town before we go home."

I heard her growl and was wondering why, until I heard the voice.

"Well, I guess we will have to take them off your hands if they are so important." A woman said.

I turned around and there was a woman wearing a Flux admin shirt. I froze and reached for my pokeball as she threw one of hers.

Ok Guys. Again Please Review.

seriously. if it needs less sex, or more of a character, more of this or less of this...tell me.

On the Poll, again it ends in 3 chapters. So far the ones voted more are Loreli, Erika, and Sabrina, with Erika leading.

I hope this was a good chapter. I rushed it a bit because of the hiatus.

Love you all.


	6. Ch 6: Kimono Hearts

A/N Hey guys it's finally out. thank you for the tiny bitty reviews lol. it did help a lot. Have fun with this. I worked really hard on this one so I do hope it's better. a girl can only do so much.

read and review please. Also the poll ends in two chapters. So far Erika, Sabrina, and Lorelei are the three in the lead. I will say that in the sequal to this with Johto there wont be so many women in the harem.

 **Izzy: Oh geeze really? So many is not saying much.**

 **Renjilore17: I was told that there should be a harem pokemon story.**

 **Andy: But, you had to use me?**

 **Renjilore17: Yep.**

 **Mew: Meeeewww.**

 **Andy: Exactly mew.**

 **(Both of the other): What?**

 **Andy: Nothing. Disclaimers; we do not own the pokemon franchise, however we have our own pokemon. We also do own this story line and own stock in naruto, not that this info helps here. ANYWAYS ENJOY MY MADE UP LIFE!**

* * *

Chapter-6

So, where were we? Oh, yea. She threw out a gabite. I instantly switched the balls in my hand and tossed out my horsea. She looked mad and then growled. I knew my Drala could win and it would be a good experience booster. I knew as well, that she probably had more than just this ground type. However, underestimating me was the wrong thing to do.

"My name is Kara, admin for the one and only amazing team Flux. I joined team Flux to change the world. Yeah, Ivan is a little extreme, but sometimes you have to be to make any difference. Don't you get it? Hand over those papers and we shall make a new Pokemon which will able to fulfill our wishes."

"What wishes?" I asked with trepidation.

"Oh," She sneered "You shall see soon enough little trainer. Hand over the papers and you can walk free."

"Nah, I'm good chica. Something tells me that you need these for a very evil reason. Drala, use Water Gun!"

My little water girl sprang up using a jet of water that hit the Gabite in the face. It sputtered and coughed. Kara told it to use slash and it hit Drala hard. She went down crying out in pain and bleeding as I ran over to her. I called out my Smoochum while I used a potion.

"No fair, you can't use two Pokemon!" She shouted.

"She's just a baby."

"I don't give a fuck, child. Go, Monferno!" She threw her starter Pokemon out.

It didn't look like I was going to win this. I sent a thought to Glitter to use heart stamp, a move I had seen her kind of use to steal food from Twilight. She started acting all cute and the Monferno almost melted. Its face grew softer and they touched fingers as she danced. When he started dancing, she sent a huge psychic attack. It stumbled and tried to shake its head.

"Use confusion and sweet kiss." She sent another blast and kissed the Gabite.

I honestly meant for her to do it to the Monferno but it was confused already and in a daze. The Gabite became confused and shot off a sandtomb. I assume he was aiming for Drala but he hit the Monferno in his confusion. I watched as it screamed and was locked into a wall of sand and air.

"Really?!" Kara shouted.

Drala got back up and started shooting water gun at the Gabite again.

"Gabite, use slash and try not to fuck it up like an idiot this time." Kara ordered.

Luckily it missed and another water gun brought him down.

"Ugh, that little pipsqueak" She tossed out a Luxio.

"You are from Sinnoh, I see." I spoke calmly but I knew what was coming next.

I forfeited my Horsea and called her back. She was done for anyways. I called out Bones and smiled warmly as my Marowak came out. I shouted for her to use bonemerang, but the Luxio was faster. Using double team, it sped around and made virtual copies of itself. My babygirl kept looking around and growled.

 _"Mama, I can't tell which one it is."_ She called out, unsure.

In the confusion of the battle Luxio came out and attacked with ice fang. Bones flinched and screamed as the ice bit into her shoulder. The Luxio let go and went running again. My poor Smoochum was running about trying to figure things out so I thought for a minute.

"Bones, focus. Glitter, use psychic on Monferno. We have already let it off the hook for too long." I said out loud before thinking to Bones.

 _"Baby, use bonemerang when it jumps out again."_

With the ape still trapped for two more turns it screamed and seized as the psychic blast hit it. One more. Smoochum did it again as the sandstorm stopped. It was a strong storm, you could see the cuts on its body. It tried crawling towards Smoochum and she went up and gave it a mean look. It was almost comical, but the ape shuddered. With that she pounded it and out it was.

Meanwhile on the other fight, Bones had waited as I had asked. Luxio had charged again with icefang just as the bone hit him straight in the face. He growled and lunged again only to be knocked out. Getting back up he growled and shook himself off. They stared at each other for a while before I winked at Kara.

"Bones use Leer and finish it baby." I yelled.

The Marowak leered over and the luxio already flabbergasted by the previous attack whimpered and then bristled ready to attack first. Of course, this was part of the plan. My marowak threw her bone club again and it hit the luxio. The luxio jumped out of the returning shot but Bones ducked and it came around for one more as she grabbed it and re threw it. This was done until luxio had passed out as well.

"Ugh, weaklings. I was told to retrieve these papers but I do not think I can right now. You have fun little girl, I will be back. " She sneered after returning her pokemon.

With that she ran off leaving me to my own devices. She was a hard one and I almost didn't win. My marowak, the poor baby was on her knees dizzy in the pain. The ice was spreading. So, I returned her and gathered the stuff. I looked back and returned my other two pokemon. I needed to move fast.

I ran up and saw the place empty. That was weird, but the over turned tables pretty much told me there had been some battles. I was sure that my brother would be on his way. I walked out and ran across the street, the one that was there even though we didn't have cars, and into the pokemon center. I saw nurse joy and ran over to her.

"Hey look-a-like, I need help, and a room please. I will pay in a minute I have to make a call."

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, hunni bunn let me take those pokemon. You are a Tigran, and as such get it free. Red donates a lot so pick a room and stay sweetie." She took my balls and walked off.

I walked to a table and sat down to call my mom. I had kept two pokemon and I let them out. I smiled as Twilight and Aura came out, the latter stretching and wiggling her toes. I pulled up the holo-link and called my mom.

"Mom! Hey!" I yelled as I saw her.

My mom was wearing gloves so I figured she had been cleaning. I heard Oak and saw Melony as I waved. They waved back and my mother's eyes grew wide as she saw my pokemon.

"Are those the kids? They have grown so much. You can definitely tell, the charmeleon is related to Charizard. And is that the riolu. The one that was hanging all over you? So tall. Are lucario supposed to be that tall?"

"No, mommy she is taller than most. Twilight and Aura, by the way. Those are their names. Where is Red? Wait, I bet he is on his way. The casino."

She nodded and Melonie poked her face in and grinned. "Hey shorty. What's cracking?"

"Hey, Mel. Is my brother ok? I am assuming you guys know. I was there."

"Babes we all know. Said that the Admin ran out pissed because a Tigran. You are going to be better than your brother. You should fight him after your fifth gym. He has no low level pokemon for you to fight except his Alolan, but I am sure you will have fun. " She giggled and walked away.

I could see my mother was tired so I smiled and asked if she wanted to go. She said that she had been up all-night cleaning up after Muk and she wanted to rest. I nodded, told her I loved her, and waved goodbye.

I turned to my two girls as Joy came back with my pokemon. I smiled and took them and we walked outside. The pokemon center in this city had an inn separate from its main building. We walked into the Inn and I carried my stuff up to the third floor, where the big rooms were. Mine had a balcony this time. I smiled and sat down calling all my pokemon out.

A maid came in and asked if we needed anything and I told her food. She left and my pokemon went all playing. I sat and looked at the sunny sky, its light fading soon, the darkness seeping slowly over the mountain. I smiled and Aura came over and sat on my lap. I was technically on a lounge and she leaned against me.

 _"Babe, tell us something about you. We want to know more."_

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

Twilight mentioned my childhood. So, I opened up and spoke softly of my time as a child. We rarely saw my father. Most did not know he was even our dad. They all thought silver was his only son. But, alas, he had us as well. I remember fondly growing up with Green and mom. Red was off traveling, always busy. I told them Mom was always healthy. She had children early on at about my age. Of course, she did not know who the mother of silver was.

I regaled them in fond memories of our home. The way it was before team galactic. Rolling hills, far plains. They sky was always blue. I remember my brother's first pokemon was also charmander. They asked what I feared. I told them loneliness. I always watched as my brother would win, that's all he did was win. I felt so alone so I started practicing with my brother's pokemon. To be better than him. Then the miniwar came. The galactic upheaval. It was as bad as it sounds.

We had to build a base to prepare for if Team Galactic crossed over. We all saw the God of pokemon. Palkia and dialga fighting. Giratina fought the champion of SInnoh, being defeated by the mighty Dawn. I told them of how we watched on the news, the young girl with flowing blue hair and how she was my first crush.

"Then we all celebrated. However short lived as our own government kept the reemergence of team rocket in Johto. My father had died to save them, Mewtwo helping. What about you guys?"

Their eyes were the size of saucers.

 _Baby, we didn't know our parents. I was an egg when I awoke in Oak's lab."_ Aura said.

 _"I don't remember mistress. As she said. But, I know I have been happy and will kill for you."_

"I know Twilight, you are a dark type after all. Aura may be a twat sometimes, but she isn't as dark as you. However, I love you just the way you are. All of you." I chuckled and kisses Aura while petting Twilight.

The others had come around to watched. I smiled and looked at all of them. I felt Aura's snout and I turned and kissed her again. I held her and we watched the sun set.

"You, guys are amazing. I love you all. So many times, when I was a child I hoped for the perfect pokemon team of Kanto. I have you now. Enjoy your time with me, my friends. For one day we will part. Not forever, but while I am in other regions." I smiled.

Some of them looked like they were going to cry. Glitter did in fact, and Petals and Twilight started fighting over who would still be my starter. I picked up glitter as Aura calmed the others.

"Hey, shhh baby girl. I will always visit you. You will be kept safe and be with your grandma. I will visit often." With that she snuggled in and started snoozing.

It wasn't long before everyone was sleeping soundly next to the bed. I had twilight start a fire and she was snuggled soundly against me. Aura was on top of me snoring slightly and drooling. I looked at her features. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow and it was worrying. I did hope it was not losing the gym. I did not know when my brother would show and I wanted to impress him.

I looked at the ceiling and grunted as she sat up.

"Babe, you ok?" I asked softly.

She sniffed and nodded towards the balcony. Mew was looking out of the balcony. I guess it was watching over us.

"Babe, do you ever think that maybe we were chosen for life? Certain avenues."

 _"My species, my love, are born to be able to train and eventually see aura. I believe in fate yes. I am the protector of fate in a way. I can see you becoming the chosen one. You're your brother's sister after all."_

"No, I am not. You know I hate that." I frowned, my forehead crinkling a little.

 _"Sorry mistress of mine. You will be stronger and greater. Better?"_ She stated a bit sarcastically but with a peck to my cheek.

I smiled and nodded.

 _"Just don't let it go to your head. Baby."_ She murmured.I chuckleddrifting off to sleep.

I dreamt of fire, screaming. I tossed and turned feelings hands on me. A woman. She looked familiar and had green hair. I saw a flame moving. I heard in my head screaming. I turned towards the voice and screamed to come back. I couldn't see what was happening, but it hurt. The building was burning falling. I was outside of it now. I ran after the sound falling. Knees hurting. Face wet. It was blood. Green haired woman holding me back. Light coming from beside me and firing at something.

I felt tiny hands pulling at my soul. Pink. Calmness. Psychic. I was leaving the dream. Mew was staring at me calling me out. I saw its eyes glow and I fell. I was in my bed, the thoughts came back.

I woke up screaming and thrashing. I screamed even more when I realized I was being held down. The soft paws gripped me tighter and I heard the sweet and silky voice telling me to 'chill'. I opened my eyes and it was Aura. She looked worried, her eyes had teared up. When I calmed down she let go of me and I looked around. The sun was up and shining through the velvet curtains. The carpet, of which was made of flaffy wool, shone kind of brightly in the sunlight that was peering through the middle.

"I-I am sorry Aura. Where are the others?" I asked with a shaky voice.

She stared at me for a moment before releasing me and pointing towards the desk.

"I woke up and tidied up. The sleepy heads wanted in so they could rest a bit more."

"Oh, God I am still dreaming. You are speaking out loud." I cried out not wanting to be asleep anymore.

"No, you are awake. Mew came in my dreams last night and now I can speak. A gift from Arceus I assume. Andy, you don't look good what happened?" She asked still worried.

I was shaking still, but I understood. A little bit anyways. I laid back and breathed in deeply. My hair parted as soft furry hand petted it. I nuzzled her paw. She smiled softly and picked me up. I almost screamed again because this was a surprise. I knew she was strong and bigger than normal, however this in itself was weird. Normally I carried her.

Next thing I realized we were in the bathroom, something I had not seen yet. It was big, marble counters, a big granite tub. The shower was a walk in and it had a step to sit on. I felt my shirt being lifted and I started to fully wake. My mind was hazy after the nightmare, but it was now clear enough to notice the world more clearly. Other than zoning out that is. The shower heads looked to be silver and as my shorts were being taken off I looked at the tub and saw jet holes in the shapes of horsea.

"Come on babe, get in. Let me wash you. I know a night terror when I see one. I have dreams too." She spoke softly as I sat into the tub with her help.

The shower turned on and I squealed because I expected cold water. However, it was warm right of the bat, slowly getting hot. I loved my showers steamy. She stepped in and I saw her grimace. I knew she didn't like how she looked. I petted her face and smiled.

"Love, stop worrying. You always look amazing."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and let me wash you." She smiled.

I playfully smacked her. "Hey, watch your tone Miss Aura guardian. I am your pokemon trainer after all." I laughed and squealed as my butt was pinched.

She grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash me. Her paws moving the rag around and rinsing it off. I felt her reach my chest and giggled as she used her tongue on it after it was rinsed. Her tongue swirled around one of my nipple and I shivered. The soft but rough feeling hit me at the same time. Her other paw gripping my right breast, massaging it firmly before pulling at a nipple. She chuckled when I squeaked again and nibbled on my nipple making me moan. I felt the wash cloth dip between my legs and onto my member.

"Someone must be thinking naughty thoughts." She said pulling away from my breast while looking me in the eyes.

"That could be because a certain Lucario is rubbing my cock and servicing my chest." I smirked.

"Oh? It isn't my fault. I do believe you are supposed to be the responsible one in charge, o' great trainer." She switched to her paw and began to jerk me off with both paws.

"Oh? I am in charge? Ok then pokemon. Suck me." I said, not thinking she would do it.

But, I would learn that I shouldn't assume as she nodded and said "Yes, Mistress." Before engulfing my member in her mouth. The teeth slightly felt as she slid further down, but I didn't feel them afterword. I did feel her tongue however and leaned my head back to moan. She started bobbing her head back and forth as I grabbed her ears. I laughed as she growled and quickly moaned louder in ecstasy.

After a bit I couldn't hold it anymore so I pulled her up and kissed her deeply. She melded into my arms and slid her tongue into my mouth, not once stopping the ministrations of my cock with her hand. I moaned and felt close screaming as I shot into her hand. She moved down to clean up my cream. I looked down and watched her tongue at my softening member.

When she sat back up I spoke, coming back to the world of the living. "That was one of the best orgasms I have ever had. I love you Aura, I believe that I need to service you?"

She giggled and opened of her legs, leaning back. "Oh? Would the Pokemon master allow me the pleasure? Or would it be considered a lashing?"

I muttered smart ass before going down on her. I stuck my tongue to her opening, tasting it. It tasted like vanilla and felt like soft lotion. I slid my tongue along the opening and hit her clit, something I again did not expect. She jumped and I flicked my tongue on it while rubbing her opening with my finger, before sliding it in. I heard her growl and felt her hymen. This was the first time I had ever felt one and to be honest it was weird. I felt her grip my hand as she pushed me passed it ignoring it.

"I want it broken when we make love." She said panting.

I nodded and continued pumping in and out as I skimmed my tongue over her clit again before sucking on it. She shuddered and I felt cream flooding my hand. I lapped it up and continued, not letting it die down. She thrashed around as I sank another finger in her. She screamed and came more. I wanted one more so I moved my mouth over her womanhood using my tongue now instead of my hand. Slipping my tongue inside her drubbing it over and over again. This was yet again it for her and she came even louder, almost breaking the tub, her hands glowing.

I laughed, releasing her as she lay there staring at the ceiling, water hitting my head and her stomach. The water, was thankfully still warm, and I did hope she would start to like water more. A knock on the front door woke her up out of her narcosis. She jumped up and ran out. I rose up and got out to dry off. I was surprised she was able to have energy after that. She would definitely be good in bed.

I finished getting dressed and walked out to see a man walk in with food. He was wearing a red hotel vest and black pants. I knew he was maid service and I was hungry, but I almost snapped at him for the interuption.

"Your lucario ordered room service to be delivered up at this time miss. I will set it here for you ok." With that the man set the food down on the table and left.

"Are we on a date now Aura?"

"Well it isn't like this place has anything else to do. Except the mall for later. Which I have another surprise for." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some of my gym shorts and put them on.

When I looked at her with a look that begged an answer she motioned to her crotched and said her labia were still engorged. I nodded and looked at the food. It was breakfast food, during lunch so I guess brunch. I was so glad that this was free, for once my brother came in handy. I needed the money I had saved up from battles to buy tms.

The food we had were eggs soft scrambled mixed with sunflora seeds, which are very nutritious, and some berries. In fact, two of the berries were slightly browned cherubi. I had heard they tasted great. Next to this was a plate of what looked to be farfetch'd meat with a bit of leek, which was now legal due to farming them. It smelled amazing, tropical and slightly grilled. To top it off the last bit was a nice tropius banana smoothie imported from Hoenn.

I looked at Aura, amazed at her choices as she picked up one of the fruit and put it to my lips. I opened and felt the sweet tasting berry sliding into my mouth. I closed my eyes and bit down. I moaned softly as this was one of the best tasting things I had ever eaten. I opened my eyes and she smirked and brought up the last...cherubi to her lips and bit down. I turned red and she giggled. She then handed me the utensils and told me to dig in.

"Andy, what do you plan on doing after kanto? I mean you mentioned Johto and possibly Sinnoh, but I feel like you wouldn't stop there. Where will I be in all of that? I can't be your pokemon after Kanto." She asked munching on the bird.

"I will go back home for a vacation after each hopefully. I want to travel the world. Other than this continent my brother visited Alola. I also won't leave you. You aren't just my pokemon. None of you are, however you are also, my girlfriend. I don't just make love to every pokemon you know." I said winking. I'm sure if she didn't have fur she would be blushing.

"You know, you should probably stop comparing yourself to your brother. Makes others feel like your only ambition is to beat him. I know you have greater than plans than just beating him, don't you?" She said seriously plopping another berry in her mouth.

I didn't say anything for a moment, taking a sip of my smoothie before nodding. She was right and she knew it. My Lucario was getting wiser. we ate in silence for a moment before I spoke up again.

"Once, upon a time there was a boy who was truly a girl. Her family was shamed for what she was. Her father being the most powerful super villain didn't help. It didn't matter that the man was a hero now, beaten by his only son. Words went around that he was the only good part of our family. The girl grew up and the older brother was in Johto, to keep people from swarming him he went around under the alias Gold. He met a half-brother named Silver, also, slightly bad. Then the team created by the girl's father, came back, emboldened by team Galactic.

"They gave an even worse name to everyone in the family. The Father travelled to help, of course under cover and even traveled with the first manmade pokemon to stop Rocket. The Girl was terrified. Of losing her brother. Of losing her father. Of being a loser. In the last battle her father died and brother came out to be the hero again. Rocket was killed off finally. Galatic went into hiding." I spoke shaking. She waited quitely while I told the sentimentalism.

"When word got back that her father was dead she broke down. The brother did not seem all that affected. And although he was, not showing it made her grow enmity towards him. It healed over time to only become rivalry, especially when finding out one day that their father dying almost made him give up. In fact, he gave up his championship in the league and went on his own travels.

"While these emotions stayed they were also replaced by wonder as she watched him travel, while the towns folk still hated them. One day the professor decided to stick up for her. He stepped in when no one else had. The gym leaders did as well and the love grew again, with a promise. The promise to be the very best, like no one ever was. She would catch her pokemon would be a test, to train and bond would be her cause.

"She would travel across the world, searching for her life. Each of her pokemon to understand, the power that's inside. She'd say 'it's you and me, it's our destiny.' Then she grew up and met a Riolu who evolved into a Lucario, she told her a story one day during brunch. And she said. You are my best friend. My love in a world we must defend. My hearts true. You teach me and I'll teach you." I sang slightly a song that my brother used to sing to me. In story mode. He used to say that people would watch and read the story of us and sing it.

"Every challenge along the way, with courage we shall face. We will battle on our way, to claim our rightful place." I stood up pulling her close.

"Come with me, the time is right, there's no better team." She giggled and was wide eyed when I twirled her.

"Arm in arm we'll in the fight, it's always been my dream. So, come with me, it's a whole new world we live in. And it's the friends you choose, the life you come with me, my lucario baby."

She tilted her head. "That didn't sound like the song, different tune from what you were singing before. What was that by the way."

"Something that people sing all the time in another dimension."

"What?"

"Nothing, baby. Just enjoy the dancing. It's our date after all." I said pulling her close and humming softly.

We danced as she laid her head into the crook of my neck. Her paws around my waist slipping into my shorts to grab my cheeks. This lasted a while until my alarm went off. It was time to head out for the day. She groaned and removed her hand. I laughed and told her if she wanted she could get me dressed. She nodded eagerly.

I sat down on the bed and she slowly slipped my shorts off kissing my tan legs till she got to my feet. Which she kissed as well. She then went and picked out some pygmy owl shorts, blue and black ones, and a black short thigh long skirt. She picked the shorts and I blushed and looked away. She again kissed up till she got to my cock and licked it making me shudder. She winked and pulled them on. Then she pulled my legs up getting out some socks. She held up some miltank toe socks and I shook my head no. She then held up a pair of Riolu mid-calf socks with her eye brow raised. I laughed and nodded.

She knelt down and pulled those up on me pulling out my shoes and slowly putting both of them on me. She then pulled me up and took off my shirt, my breast bouncing from the vertigo. She grabbed a sleeveless tie-front top with a sports bra. She walked up and kissed both of my breast before slipping the bra on and then my lips as she repeated the action but with the tie-front.

Afterwards she went and gathered of my things while I attached a chain to my belt loop and my charizard wallet. I also placed my pokeballs on the chain opposite and my halowatch on my wrist. It was time to go shopping. I packed up my backpack and headed out.

I walked out of the Hotel and squinted my eyes. The sun was fairly bright in this area, pretty much blinding me. I saw the shopping tower to the west of where I was. I smiled and strolled down the road. Aura ran beside me and made a good point about the fact we had roads but very little cars. I laughed a bit and kept walking. The mansion was now to the right of us and I looked over and saw the inner ruins. They looked rebuilt.

We passed some berry trees, with some kelpsy berries which I picked. To the left of us in the distance, next to the game center, was the gym. I would be going there later to battle Erika. She was a short green haired girl who technically was the same age as my brother. She was one of the youngest gym leaders, second only to Sabrina.

The tower was now in front of us and I stood there looking at it. I felt myself being dragged along by Aura as I marveled at the unique design. The building was metal, steel I am assuming, but all along the corners were pokemon. Each pokemon was happy and showed them carved in. On each floor there were windows as wide as a bike. Each in the shape of a pokeball.

We entered the building and a rush of cool air came through, almost making me cold, but I acclimated quite quickly. There we people bustling around everywhere. I walked up to the front desk to ask about the TM's I planned to buy. The front desk lady was a broad woman with an aged complexion. She ignored us while typing something into her computer. I asked again and she continued to ignore so I slammed my hand on the desk. She gave us directions to the fourth floor while not paying much attention.

I rushed to the elevator pissed, wanting to get away before I let Twilight loose on her. After entering the cobalt blue elevator and Aura pushed the button she giggled.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"That woman was in a bad mood and I know why."

"Oh? Do tell. I guess since you are psychic you should know right."

"What the hell is with you Andy. Shesh why not take it out on her. Anywho, you will love why. Someone else came up here asking. Oh no before you make a psychic comment, that look is obvious, I am an Aura pokemon. And I could sense and aggravated aura belonging to someone. It was at the desk and I made an educated guess."

I shut up. If I opened my mouth I would have snapped and she didn't need that. When I stepped out though, I felt her tug on my shirt and point. I almost dropped my book bag, now in my hand. I literally screamed and picked Aura up to kiss her, not caring about who saw. With that I ran up to the blonde who was just turning to see who screamed.

"Izzie!" I yelled.

"Andy!" She yelled back before kissing me deeply.

The kiss was strong but brief and when I backed up to look at her I noticed she had cut her hair. It was now short and side swept, close to what mine had been, though mine had grown out a bit. She wore a hooded vest and fingerless gloves. The vest had a jigglypuff on it, which was this cute shade of pink, almost hot but not quite. The rest of the vest was black. Her belly showed with a pearl belly ring on it. I loved her toned stomach.

With that my eyes went down to her skirt, which was a fashion I had not seen but she pulled it off. It was a black ad pink bustle skirt with little wigglytuffs on it. It went down almost to her knees but gave to the impression of those magical thighs when she moved. I looked down at her black socks and tennis shoes which were black as well. When I came back up to her hands, now in mine, she had this really cute igglypuff design on them.

"Only you could pull off this much pink." I giggled, my bad mood completely gone.

"Says the one who wears nothing but black. I am glad you are here. There was this woman at the front desk as I am sure, you saw. I don't wanna talk about that though. I just bought some TMs" she said leaning into me.

I wrapped my arms around her and Aura grabbed my bag before running off with it to the desk. I assumed she was letting us be alone. I nuzzled my head into the crook of my girlfriend's neck as I wrapped my arms her waist tighter. She purred and licked my cheek making me squeal and back away.

"Wrong place, dork." I shouted.

She laughed and ran after Aura. I followed suit and came upon this tall man selling TM's.

"Hey, I'd like to order Psychic, Shadow claw, dragon claw, Blizzard, Surf, psyshock, Flamethrower, Ice beam, sludge bomb, venoshock, earthquake, and stone edge." I heard Aura ask.

He seemed surprised but he nodded and smiled at me. Then he looked away blushing when Izzie held me tightly. The total came up to 13,000. Which was cheaper than I expected. I turned to Aura and told her to hold onto my bag and gave her a list of what was to be given who. The list went as follows.

Twilight; Psychic, shadow claw, dragon Claw. Glitter; Ice beam, blizzard, psyshock. Drala; Ice beam, surf. Bones; Flamethrower, ice beam. Petals; Venoshock, Sludge bomb. Aura; Stone edge, earthquake.

She nodded and took the TM's placing each one on the pokedex and the party pokemon it belonged to. Her own body glowed for a few seconds when she hit the end of the list. She nodded and handed me back the pokedex. Izzie meanwhile filled out her own and smiled at me.

"Hey there is a poke-playground outside at the bottom, right outside the entrance. Why don't we go down there and have a quick battle and then let our pokemon play? Only three on three though, I want them to have as much time playing as possible." She said in a cute little voice with her eyes wide.

I couldn't say no to those blue eyes and nodded eagerly. We hopped back into the elevator making out way down to the first floor. She was all giggly and a few time her lips made their way to mine. When we arrived at the bottom the door opened to show a blonde boy I had not seen in a while.

"Sammy! Where have you been bro" Izzie yelled and hit his arm.

He laughed and rubbed his arm. I wanted to smile as well, but his eyes had a dark look in them. "I heard, sister, that the famous Red would be showing up here. I wanted to battle him, but now I want to battle Andy even more. In fact, I want to battle both of you. A double."

"Oh, we already have one planed. Sorry."

"Oh, are you backing down from a challenge? How about six against three? Three from each of us and you and her team up."

I could see her fuming. She gave in and nodded dragging me, still lost outside. The area was like any park, swings and slides, a little magickarp water area with horsea sprinklers. A rock climbing area with a slide attached to it as well. But, it also had, attached, a battle area.

We stepped into it and each chose our pokemon. Sam made the rule it would be one against two or two against two it was up to us. We decided on the one against two. With that said we each threw out our Pokémon.

My first was Petals, Izzie sent out her vulpix. To our dismay sam sent out a cloyster.

"Where did you get a cloyster?" I shouted.

He paid no mind and shouted for it to use blizzard.

"Tails use flamethrower!" Izzie shouted as I ordered Petals to use razor leaf.

Sam laughed as neither of them did much damage. He then ordered icicle crash on my ivysuar. I heard Petals cry out as each one stabbed through her.

"Tails, wil-o-wisp now! Follow with the witch combo!"

I looked to her vulpix as she used the burning move. The cloyster groaned in pain. Then after using double team the vulpix used Hex, dealing massive damage. then it finished the combo with foul play hitting it hard. The cloyster was still for a few seconds before moving. I looked back at Petals and she was frozen. I cursed and izzie noticed.

"Vulpix, safe guard on Petals do it quick." She did and I was thankful.

It didn't last long though as a torrent of water came to hit the vulpix knocking it out in one go. I was aghast. I couldn't believe it. She threw out her kadabra. I did not know how that was going to help but then Petal's thawed out.

"Baby, we have to hold that thing down. I can finish it here but I am afraid petals might lose this one."

I was about to decline whatever she had in mind but petals stepped up. I nodded and ordered our vine wrap combo. Her vines shot out and wrapped around the cloyster squeezing it with her pink appendages.

Kadabra's first move was thunder punch. I was amazed as it tore through the air so fast. So was Sam apparently because his eyes widened.

"Ugh, Freeze hit the damn ivysaur with smart strike. Hurry before you can get hit with that punch again." And it followed its orders.

I called back Petals knowing I would have to use a shit ton of potions on her when this was over. I called upon Twilight, which I knew was a bad idea but it was better than Aura, right now. When she came out she roared and shot flames up into the air, proud to be back out. Sam was distracted enough by the fact that I called out a charmeleon against a water pokemon to not see the charging being accumulated by the kadabra.

"Syler use charge beam!" She yelled.

the kadabra hit the cloyster hard with its attack sending it crashing to the ground, it's eyes glazed over and Its shell closing. Sam called it back and thought for a minute before throwing out his houndoom. Immediately it was growling and snarling. It had flames on its horns, an obvious decoration, but it knew it was a badass and now it had the looks for it. If it hadn't already that is.

"Flare do your thing." He said.

'flare' moved fast using shadow ball on kadabra before snarling at my charmeleon. I ordered flamethrower, hoping to distract it. It dodged my attack and used headbutt on twilight knocking her back. Then it started to torment kadabra. The poor pokemon was curled up crying when Sam yelled.

"Use beat up!" I did not know what that was however I did not expect to see a riachu come out and use iron tail on the kadabra before being pulled back into the ball. Then the houndoom used another shadow ball.

With that her kadabra fainted. She did not pull out her final pokemon just yet. I think she was realizing how much trouble she was in with the next pokemon. I told twilight to attack using shadow claw. She ran at the dog as her claws glowed. Houndoom used another blast of shadow ball and missed. My shadow claw missed, going right under the fire dog's belly. Shadow ball missed, but barely, going over Twilight's spine.

"Izzie send out your other pokemon I need help!" I yelled. Sam had sprung a trap on us. He knew he was stronger.

A pokeball flew out and a warturle came shouting out happily. Until it saw what was going on. This was Izzie's last pokemon.

"Blaster use water pulse on that dog." She yelled, her voice shaking.

A cascade of water hit houndoom. Luckily it was enough to knock it off its feet. just enough for a shadow claw to hit it. It cried out in pain shooting fire out and trying to develop another shadow ball for Twilight.

"Use Gyro Ball now!" Izzie shouted.

The warturtle started to spin and high tail it towards Flare. The dog just had enough time to hit Twilight with a shadow ball before being knocked into the steel wall, which surprisingly did not break. When the warturtle stopped spinning we saw that the houndoom had fainted. Sam sighed and shook his head. He was getting aggrivated.

"Ok, sparky, let's go buddy! This is it guys. Let's see how well you fair against my strongest pokemon now that you have fought both of my weakest."

We almost face planted at the 'we just fought his weakest' remark. Out came a Raichu and Izzie groaned. We had saw it a bit ago and her warturtle was in trouble. Luckily Twilight was still standing.

"Sparky focus blast that lizard."

Fuck.

The blast slammed into my charmeleon and with a cry she fell to the ground, convulsing in pain. I recalled her and sighed deeply. I looked to Aura who had a worried look on her face as she walked forward. Warturtle stood his ground and stomped a bit.

Sparky stood there and grinned as electricity shot from his cheeks. The mouse pokemon was much like my brothers, the only difference is my brother never evolved his pikachu. The ironic part was it was still far stronger than any riachu out there.

"Blaster mudsport quickly then follow with rapid spin." Izzie yelled right before a torrent of electricity shot out and slammed into Aura. She dodged it and ran up as the rapid spin hit. The raichu got back up and danced around the field using thunderbolt over and over again.

"Aura use bone rush."

"Blaster use hiddenpower"

The warturtle used the hidden power of psychic and it flung the raichu right into Aura's attack. With a cry it fell onto the ground not moving. I thought we had won but then I saw Aura's face. We looked back and Sam had on his mega stone bracelet. I didn't even think of that. I hadn't even used mine yet. We watched as the Riachu stood up and glowed, evolving into its mega form.

It had lighting patterns along the middle of its head and along its arms. Its tail was bigger and slightly blue. It had blue electricity around it, and it was shaking. I quickly gave Aura, her lucarionite and slammed my hand down on my own bracelet. As she evolved into her mega form I smiled. This would be fun.

Over in the warturtle corner things for not going as well. Warturtle was tired and the field was partially electric now and Blaster had to keep running. Matters didn't become any better when a huge thunderbolt slammed down onto the field.

"Blaster use protect on Aura, it's too late for us." Izzie stated knowing.

Blaster did follow the orders right before being called back. Izzie forfeited. It was now up to Aura and both pokemon were ready for the show down.

They stared at each other, whilst circling the other. Sparky would lob a bolt at Aura, who would knock it aside with the bone, before thrusting a small aura sphere at the static rat. Finally, it boiled out and Sam ordered Sparky to use iron tail engulfed in electric. He attacked and Aura fended him off. Each blow by blow mounted and slammed into each other's own attack.

We were all holding our breath, I think. Because we all knew that if they hit, which ever one hit first would fall. Or so we thought. I think Aura was getting fed up with the attacks though because suddenly she stopped and grabbed the tail. Without further instruction she slammed the raichu to the ground. The resulting sound was loud as thunder boomed in the sky. It started to rain and we were really worried.

As it poured down, Aura's blue and white fur started to get drenched. I wished I had called back twilight before she fell. I could use a sunny day right now. I shouted out but she couldn't hear me. Other people and pokemon were running around for cover. Except this one man who I couldn't see. I saw Aura's bone glow, filling with aura and I felt the ground shake as she used earthquake. The raichu used double team, but it was no used. It hit all of the images, and while we couldn't see I think it was enough for Aura to tell using the aura ability.

With a resounding crack, even louder than the storm, she hit the raichu square in the forehead. The last thing the mouse saw was Aura making an obscene gesture with her crotch. The storm however didn't stop and we were all getting worried. Even Sam looked worried. But, then the Man standing in the corner waved his hand and the storm started to get sucked into a vortex. We wondered what was going on but then we heard the all familiar sound.

"Pi-ka-chuuuuuuuuu!" And the storm vanished with one lightning bolt.

I could hardly contain myself as I tackled my brother. I also couldn't believe I forgot how tough that pikachu was. I held onto the body that was my brother's until I heard the deep laugh.

"Andy, would you get off of me already." He said laughing.

I released him and looked him up and down. Same clothes as always. Red coat, red trousers, red hat. White shirt. White shoes. Well he had green on his jacket, hat, and shoes but that didn't matter. The Pikachu was on his shoulder, it's ear clipped and its tail ragged. It had been through a lot but I was still glad to see it.

"Pikachu, I missed you!" I exclaimed grabbing him and squeezing him.

"Pika pi pi pika." He rattled on.

Well thats what everyone else but my brother heard. What I heard was that he missed me.

"piiiii pik pik ka pika chu. Chuuu. Chu!" He said puffing his cheeks out.

He wanted me to visit more.

"I will ok?"

 _"You better! A lot!"_ "Pika Pi! Pi Chu!"

Me and Red laughed. He offered to heal my pokemon, which I of course was rather thankful for. In fact, he healed all of ours, and I let all of them out to play. I also wanted to introduce my pokemon. I never was close to my brother, however, I did look up to him. I was his rival in my own heart.

I introduced every last one of them. He kept a special eye on Aura, eyeing her up and down. He looked at me and her again. I froze. My brother didn't know about my likes. I didn't want him to know, I couldn't lose him. Again, while we weren't close he was my Hero.

"Are you two, you know?"

I nodded almost crying.

He looked at me and then hugged me. Something I did not expect. I looked up at him with teary eyes as he smiled and told me it was ok. He accepted me. I smiled and hugged him tighter. Then we went at sat down on a bench while our pokemon played. We watched Petals, Twilight, and Blaster sit on a log and talk.

 _"We are supposed to be rivals, and here we are enjoying a day."_ Petals said.

 _"We can be friends now and then. We are after all cousins."_ Twilight.

 _"Our mistresses are dating, does that make us siblings as well?"_ Blaster.

 _"I don't know. Step sibling cousins."_ Twilight.

They then started laughing and quieted down.

Meanwhile over around the kiddy pool, Glitter on top of the vulpix, yelling giddy up and my horsea was swimming around. I laid back and enjoyed the recent sunshine as Izzy and my brother talked. They laughed and talked, my brother telling her about my childhood self. I felt fur against me and looked over to see Aura smiling. She pointed and my Marowak and Smoochum were mock training. Izzy came over and laid with me kissing me softly, her soft lips caressing my own as her oddly cold nose rubbed against mine.

Then out of nowhere we heard a squeal. A girl rushed over and tackled my brother to the ground. Me and Izzy shot up waiting to pull a stalker fan off when we saw her. As my brother pushed her off and she stood there grinning both me and my girlfriend almost gawked.

Standing a bit shorter than me but obviously in her mid-twenties was the Grass Gym leader. She had black hair wrapped up in a beautiful rose bun. She had green eyes that almost glittered with the way the iris was made. She had a porcelain face with cute oddish earrings. The way she smiled made me almost weak, so perfect, so dainty but strong.

In her arms she had a parasol with bulbasaurs lining the borders. She didn't wear the kimono I remembered, but now she adorned a knit wrap kimono. It was green and was embroidered with more bulbasaurs. It was definitely high cut, and open flowing in the breeze. Underneath that she wore a green button-down crop top with a black sports bra.

Looking down I saw what she wore for bottoms, you are probably thinking something beautiful and tight. Nope, for bottoms she wore black and green hasani trousers. I cannot go much more into detail because that is all there is. Well except for her flip flops and really beautiful feet. I was almost staring at her for a while however before I noticed she was staring at me as well.

My brother's voice broke us out of our reverie.

"Hello, Erika. I knew I would see you I just did not know it would be while I was on the ground." He said as he dusted himself off.

The angel in front of me let out her angelic voice and spoke. "OH, yeah! Well I missed you. You haven't been here in over a year. I am sure your Victreebell would love to see you."

I took a deep breath and walked away for a minute while they spoke. Izzie ran up and asked what was wrong.

"You saw her right? I do hope I am not getting the stupid fangirl disease." I sighed.

"Well, she is beautiful. Maybe it is just like misty." She smiling.

I then mentioned I kind of liked Loreli as well and she grinned. I didn't understand how she was so amazingly supportive. We turned back to my brother pointing his finger at me and them both laughing.

"Red Isamu Akai Tigran, what on earth are you telling that poor girl?" I almost yelled my face turning red.

"This poor little girl is a gym leader, Andy. I was just telling her how you will one day be amazing and how you will kick her ass. I also told her that you would get mad and blush when I pointed to you." He said laughing.

I turned a darker shade of red and almost fainted when she winked.

"It's cute Andy-boo." She said giggling.

I swear I was going to kill my brother. Then my phone buzzed and I saw the time. I had to hurry to a computer. I called my pokemon back, twilight making an "ohhhh nooo im melting" shout. However, I paid no attention and ran past everyone else, who had looks of surprise and question, painted on their faces. I ran past the gate and out to the street.

I had found something a bit earlier and needed to get it to Jessie. I kept running, my own footsteps hitting the pavement as I peddled my way to the Center. I saw it in the distance and as it got closer I looked to my left and saw Aura and Izzie.

"What's the hurry, baby?" Izzie questioned me, a look of inquest of her face.

"I found something in my father's office that I feel like Jessie needs to know. I need to get it to her soon because earlier I was attacked by team flux, and not just a grunt. I think it is important. It is afternoon Izzie. She leaves soon so if I don't send these through the teleport then they could be taken."

She nodded and we slowed down as we reached the red and white building. I walked inside feeling the breeze the emitted from the air conditioning. I walked past the look alike and to the PC. I turned it on and heard the theme of lugia, my personal one. When I could get to my contacts I pressed the call button and waited.

Within seconds I was greeted by a face, not that of Jessie's but that of her Blissey. I waved to the pokemon and she waved back.

"Where is Jessie?" I asked. I noticed the background wasn't the lab it was a home.

"Bliss, blissey." Shower, I translated to Izzie.

We both jumped at the sound of Jessie yelling hello at us. The blissey moved out of the way and a sight to behold came in focus. Jessie was still wrapped up I her towel but her bust was pushing the limits of said towel. Her hair looked gorgeous even while wet. She was putting another towel on her head, wrapping it up to dry.

"Hey, what did you need gorgeous?" She asked smiling.

I blushed a deep red and showed her the folder. Her eyes grew wide and she grinned.

"Wow, Andy we have been searching forever for that. I remember when Giovanni first initiated that. Send it through. Yeah put it in the hole. Slide it right it, it should fit even though it is big."

"Jessie!" Me and Izzie yelled as Jess laughed.

"Andy, I actually have a present for you. It's a haunter we recently caught. It doesn't seem to like anyone however so you may need to release it. Just don't do it near here. It has been wreaking havoc. I'll send it through but I have to go. I have to get dressed and ready for a research thing." She smiled as the documents teleported to her and the pokemon to me. As she signed off she smirked and stuck her tongue out.

I looked at the pokeball and it had a little purple and black symbol on it. It was not a regular pokeball either. It was a dusk ball. I smiled and threw out the Haunter. I already had six pokemon, but I wanted to see what the character was like. I did not have long to wait for as soon as he was out he glared at me and shivered nervously.

"Hey there big guy. I am Andy, this is Izzie."

It stared but didn't say anything, then it turned around. It was already too high of a level, not to mention the fact that haunters didn't like everyone. I had my work cut out for me. I placed him into my PC for future use. I turned to Izzie who looked green.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked touching her shoulder.

"I don't like ghost. They scare me. I don't have any on my team for a reason."

I couldn't help but laugh, which gained me a slap to the stomach and a glare. This of course made me laugh more, to which she huffed and walked out the doors. I followed her watching her and smirking. She kept side glancing at me until she finally burst out laughing. We interlaced out fingers with the other and kept walking.

A few minutes passed and we saw my brother still talking to the Erika girl. I truly did not get how she was so beautiful. We walked up to them and I shyly waved at her. she waved back and reached in her pocket. When she pulled that gorgeous hand out she was holding the rainbow badge.

"You and me, Andy-sama. Later on, after you beat me you shall get this. I know you have a Charmeleon and I am prepared. So, I will be waiting in the gym. Come at me." With that she walked past me and I stared at the sway of her hips. I almost started to nose bleed but I turned back to Red and smiled.

"You think I can do it?" I asked him.

"I do, however realize, Andrea, she does have a new gym. She also does not just rely on her grass pokemon. The roof has a weather maker and the ground uses gravity. You will not be able to use flying types against her. And fire could be ineffective if she has a rainstorm going on." He said with his eerily calm tone.

I nodded and looked back at her walking towards the gym. It did not look that huge but I know for a fact that the gyms to come had puzzles in them. Misty could have used hers on me and Brock's sister was new. I was very interested however. I looked back at my brother and hugged him. I heard him gasp and I chuckled.

When he finally hugged me back I told him I loved him. I told him I was sorry for all the shit I put him through.

"I never blamed you, sis. I grew silent all those years. I pushed you and mom away. Hell, even Silver and Mars grew worse than I, but out of all of us, you did not. Of course, they are on Ariana's side of the family not our mom's. Having a Rocket admin as a mom and the Boss as a dad is bound to mess you up. You were fine. The best out of all of us. You will carry on your own legacy, I just know it." He said softly.

I started to cry and he shushed me and rocked me.

"I know I acted like I hated you Red, but I was jealous. You are my hero. Dad definitely wasn't here for us. I know his intentions were good, but you were all I had. Then you left to become a pokemon master. I just had so much envy. I am glad you are home finally though." I sniffled.

"I won't be leaving this time either kiddo. I'll root for you every step of the way."

I giggled and pulled away from him. He ruffled my hair and I hit him. We laughed and then I looked over to see Izzie crying.

"That was so beautiful guys(hicup)." We all started laughing again.

After we calmed down I look towards the gym and pointed at it.

"Onward to the rainbow gym. I will defeat you Erika. Your badge will be mine. Soon you shall be posting my name and picture on posters here for I plan to be the next Pokemon master!" I shouted.

"Believe it!" Aura, whom had been quiet up until now shouted.

"Babe, wrong universe."

"What?"

"Nothing never mind." I laughed and shook my head before whispering. "Believe it."

Later that day we were walking around, I had taken my sweet ass girlfriend shopping. I bought her some shirts, and some shoes. That is all she wanted, I swear. We walked hand in hand down the street coming up to the Gym. It was covered in vines, which it did not have last time I looked. We walked up to the door and knocked.

I'll admit I was nervous. My hand squeezed and Izzie bumped me with her shoulder smiling at me.

"I believe in you babe." She stated.

I nodded and as the door opened I walked in. I walked into a lobby with a bunch of women in dresses walking around. One walked up to me and smiled.

"We have been waiting for you. Your audience can go up the stairs to watch on the balcony. You can just go through the next door." With that she walked off.

I gulped. for once I was actually very nervous. I could already hear the rainstorm and I knew I had to be careful with Twilight. I looked down at my pokeballs and smiled at the fact I had Glitter, Aura, and Petals. I walked through the next door and was greeted by...vines. Then I felt the tiny closet like room start to move. I was in an elevator.

When it finally stopped, the vines parted and I was in a corridor or archway of branches. I walked through until I was inside a room, greeted to a view of a woman in a kimono. She smiled and bowed. I looked behind her and there were two doors. I grumbled to myself and walked foreward, grabbing Petal's ball to prepare for a battle.

"Greetings, Pokemon Trainer. Behind me are two doors, each leading to vines. Vines which you shall climb. However, at the top of one is a door, the other a trainer in front of a door. Which door you go through depends on how you answer a riddle."

I nodded, sweating a bit. Above me were roots of a tree and little driplits of water fell. I called out Aura, and per the lady's confusion told her, she would ease my nerves. She nodded and continued.

"There is something I love so much,  
That I will go and grow the such.  
I'm only fast when I see the sun,  
Don't embarrass yourself with Water Gun!"

I thought real hard and growled. This would be hard I could tell. I figured we were in a grass gym, so it had to be a grass pokemon. I did not know which one it was and I was starting to get nervous. Oh well, I thought, what could go wrong?

"Sunflora?"

The lady smiled and bowed, pointing to the door on the right. I grumbled and she watched me pass her staring like a creep. I pushed the vines on the doorway to the side and saw this vine ladder. I grumbled again.

"Will you stop, babe. You really want everyone watching to hear you?"

I shook my head and listened to Aura, as I started to climb. I will admit I am slightly lazy. I loved adventure and walking, running even. But climbing was an issue. Maybe not lazy so much as scared of heights. I climbed slowly realizing now that I could be wrong. I could be right. Had to think about wrong and right.

I reached the top and saw another vine door. I started to get happy. I passed the test. And then a girl ninja dropped down and yelled.

"Trophus! You were wrong! Prepare to battle!"

I growled and called out my Ivysaur. She called out a jumpluff. I swore and thought. She could have a flying move, but I doubted it.

"Petals, use sludgebomb!"

Petals hunkered down and shot out of her flower a purple sludge, which hit the jumpluff in the face. The puff cried out and landed looking quite sick. I ordered my grass girl to use vine whip and throw it against the roots, which she did making the jumpluff cry out more before it was ordered to use acrobatics. In using it my ivysuar was sent across the room and shaking, trying to stand up.

"Acrobatics is a flying move, and if your ivysuar has no item it hits double."

 _"Petals, use growth and then venoshock!"_

Petals used growth and suddenly grew a foot or two bulking in size before hitting the jumpluff with venoshock dragging it back down to the ground and fainting after a few moments of screaming. I winced as I knew it would fall as soon as I hit it. I couldn't fathom an0ther hit being taken from a flying move.

"I am out of pokemon so the winner is you." She yelled pointing a dagger at me, with a glare.

With that she called back her pokemon and jumped away. I muttered, weirdo, called back petals, and pushed through the door to another big room with a girl in the middle of two doors. I nodded to her and looked up to parted roots and more rain.

"Hello, young trainer. I am Kimono Kris, here is your riddle.

"We always travel in a cluster,  
Psychic power is what we muster.  
When we touch a Leaf Stone, folks get a real laugh,  
For when we evolve, the number of our heads get divided in half!"

I laughed and smiled. My brother had one. "Exeggutor"

She bowed and smirked pointing again to the right. I got a sinking feeling as I walked through the door and to another walkway. This was different from the last one as the rain picked up. I saw some stairs with water running down and engrossed in moss. Then I came to another clearing with a woman in a kimono again. I was thoroughly confused and looked to Aura.

"Hello, trainer. I am the last person for you to face, should you answer this correctly you can just walk past me through these flowers. Should you answer me wrong you will fight me and my sister from the last wrong choice." She stated winking.

"Some people do not believe,  
at the shrine you will see.  
Elusive and rare, I travel through time,  
I'll tell you this much- I am NOT Mr. Mime!"

I thought for a minute and then remembered the stories. The time traveling grass pokemon.

"Celebi."

She was quiet and did not bow but instead moved to the side to allow me passage through the flowers. I let out a huge breath thankful I did not have to fight another trainer. I walked through and was immediately greeted to a spring shower and a huge tree. In the middle of the tree, obviously hollow was a meadow. Around me I could see the stadium walls and my brother, and girlfriend.

I shivered a bit scared now as I looked back and saw a girl playing with a little oddish. As I walked closer I could see it was the grass angel. She stood back up and turned to look at me before smiling. She waved her hands in a design and stomped her foot making the tree shudder before a rainbow appeared and heavy vines and roots surrounded us.

"I was waiting for you. I look around at the world and I wonder about things. You know what I like most as a gym leader? Well I love it when a little flower or a tuft of grass grows through a crack in a sidewalk or the road. It's so fuckin heroic. Let's see how you fight through obstacles." She said putting on a smile before pulling out pokeball and throwing it up into the air.

I heard the referee shout to start as a tangla came out of her ball. I threw out Petals again and they both landed on the battle field.

"A grass? Interesting choice for the first one. Let's see how you can handle it. Tangela use bind! Wrap that oddly pink Ivysuar up and use out special surprise issue!" She yelled.

I ordered a leech seed and vine whip but only the former was able to leave my pokemon before Petals was bound up. I ordered a sludge bomb which hit but also hit me back. The tangela was poisoned. I was smiling at my hit before I saw bugs start to come out of tangela. Petals cried out and struggled against the bondage.

"Ivy IVY." _Help me it hurts._

"I used infestation, a bug move. I may be poisoned but slowly you will have your defenses weakened. I hope you have a good plan because you have two moves left. Why? Because my heart and pokemon's heart are as one. And I am cute." She winked and pointed a peace symbol with her hand at me.

"Petals, use venoshock!" I shouted.

She did and our first pokemon fight was done, as the tangela fell. Erika laughed and called it back, throwing out a Victreebell. "You did well. Smart choice, a poison. So, let's finish this one off. You were expecting me not to guess that that was fairy, but I am. Use poison jab and don't stop till it falls!"

With that Petals was hit and hit. She dodged some and fought back with vine whip but finally she started slowing down until I forfieted her, calling her back. I looked to Aura and she nodded walking foreward.

"Finish her off baby. Only this one."

 _"Use psychic."_

Aura knelt down and sent a wave out of psychic energy and Erika tilted her head, obviously surprised. I smirked as the Victreebell struggled and screeched.

"Hit it with metal claw baby!"

I almost clapped as she spun around her claws glowing and sharpening. She did a side turn jump and came down right above it slicing it before kicking away. The pokemon fainted on the spot. Aura cheered and ran around like a champion boxer before running back to my side.

"I feel like using her was a tad over kill. She is obviously powerful with her love for you, but it was smart to use that." She said as she called out an exeggutor.

I called out twilight. She smirked and looked up at the rain. I knew it too but I wouldn't let that stop me. I ordered fire fang which was a quick shot. The exeggutor screamed in pain and tried to use confusion. Unfortunately for it my charmeleon is a dark. I ordered dark pulse to finish it off.

As the rival pokemon fell I yelled in victory. I was happy. Erika smirked and threw out a bellossom. I grinned and ordered fire fang again. One hit K.O. Vileplum was next. A K.O. was after that. The battle was progressing easily until I noticed after the vileplum that the rain was affecting Twilight. She was breathing hard and her tail flame was smaller. Erika grinned and threw out a venasuar.

I was quite for a bit. I just knew I could win. I just knew that Twilight could do it.

"Sauri use sunny day! Then brace for a hit. Use growth afterwards." The plant dinosaur did as asked, and I could feel the sun on my skin.

Twilight could feel it too but it was not as much of a help as I would have liked. I ordered firefang and she ran at the venasaur biting into her with her blazing fangs. I smiled as the Plant pokemon winced. After wards I yelled for a flamethrower and she blew out a torrent of flames. I was surprised though at it didn't hit as hard as I thought. She must've been tired.

"The only reason you are still standing is that dark typing. Sauri use solar beam! Then throw her with vine whip!" I almost ran to Twilight as the beam hit instantly, almost without Erika even finishing her sentence.

The throw then sent Twilight my way. I grabbed hold of her and glared at Erika.

"Baby girl, you can stop. I have one more pokemon." I whispered lovingly.

 _"Mistress, I can do this. Glitter wont be able to finish this."_ She gasped out.

She pushed herself back up and pushed me back. I had tears in my eyes as she started to glow. Her claws flickered and then flames enveloped them as her mouth had black flames emitting. With a roar she shot flames up into the sky catching part of the tree on fire and starting the sprinklers. All the water however was not touching her, burning up before it could reach.

"Ah, she is fired up. Well then let me power up as well." I gasped as she held up a bracelet, previously hidden in her kimono.

With that 'Sauri' started to mega evolve. I growled and so did Twilight as the newly power play was shown.

"Twilight use Dragon claw with flamethrower."

She ran at the dino blowing out flames that had black tinting to it. It hit the venasaur and made it charge too, using bulldoze. They both collided making the area around them light up and smoke filled the arena. I could hear pokemon in the trees running and chattering. There was more of an Audience now as well, as I heard gasps and shouts.

When the smoke settled both pokemon were in a locked match. My twilight dancing around shooting flames and Sauri hitting out vine whips. Suddenly Twilight faltered and a vine wrapped around her after using power whip. I hit the ground as Erika ordered energy bomb to be blasted over and over again. My charmeleon was suffering and it's fire flickering and fading.

 _"Use psychic and get out of there. Flame burst should back it up. Then you get one last move. Choose wisely. Use an egg move baby, I trust you."_

She looked at me before doing as told. A psychic burst was shot out forcing the Venasaur to release her before she jumped back shooting off bursts of flames. She kept at it dodging backwards until she reached me again. Erika looked upon me in amazment.

"Full of surprises huh? Well, hidden power Sauri! Follow with Frensy Plant!"

Sauri roared and the ground started to shake. Ground type Hidden Power slammed into Twilight. She got back up and flared to life, an obvious last stand. The Venasuar glared and shot vines into the ground as Twilight charged, setting herself on fire. Flare blitz. She was going to sacrifice herself?! I yelled no but it was too late. Twilight slammed into Sauri sending her flying backwards into one of the tree pilings, breaking it and setting a new fire. Water pokemon came out of nowhere released by the security to put it out.

As part of the tree fell, Twilight stood up. Everywhere people gasped as My pokemon should be done for. The smoke and the water started to die down as Sauri walked out. Twilight placed herself in a fighting stance and braced herself for the frensy plant, which I guess was still in effect. And it was. A tree came slamming into my fire girl throwing her backwards.

"She is running low, Andrea." Erika said confidently.

This Venasaur was obviosuly a far higher level. That rain had also taken its toll.

 _"Mistress, I have one more flare blitz in me. I can finish this if you will let me. I can pave the way for Glitter to have her first major win."_ Twilight grunted.

I nodded and waited as she flared once more. I started to cry because I really was worried. Then she started doing chops and a dance, dragon dance. I watched in amazement as she danced around. I think Erika knew what was happening as she smiled and walked up to Sauri and whispered. The Plant starter nodded and as my pokemon's attack and speed raised, she shot towards Sauri, hitting her hard again with flare blitz. It definitely took its toll this time as both were panting.

Twilight kept standing, gasping for breath. Everyone cheered for her and then we all grew quiet.

"Sauri! Use counter!" I cried out as the next attack finally finished Twilight.

"That pokemon is amazing, Andrea. My Venasaur is level fifty-one. I was told to teach you that you could do this by your brother. He has apparently been watching you. I used a mega evolution on you as well. Sauri use ingrain. Let's see what she has left."

I called back Twilight as I told her I was proud of her. Aura started to step forward, but I shook my head no. I pulled out a pokeball and looked at it. I knew I would be subjecting my baby girl to this monster, but it had to be done. I threw out Glitter and she popped out dancing happily.

"Smoo smoo!" She chirped.

 _"Baby use psyschock first, let's start out on a good note. Then use heart stamp before she can move. I want an ice punch in there as well ok?"_

"Smoooochum!" _Ok mommy._

I almost laughed when she blew a kiss and nothing happened, but then right before the venasaur a blast hit and it groaned the hit hurting quite a bit I'm sure. When it looked back she was looking cute and chirping and Sauri's eyes softened before she was hit hard with another attack. Making her flinch as one last hit landed.

Glitter waddled on back and fist bumped my finger. I giggled and heard Sauri growl. As my little one turned around magical leaf was shot out. I dodged as it hit my little girl. I looked back worried but she was standing, clearly mad. She charged the Venasuar and did another ice punch. It sent the big girl back a few feet.

She was dancing again, pissing off the Venasaur. It was then ordered to use petal dance by a smiling Erika. The leaves hit my baby and she cried out and glared at the plant behemoth with her hands at her hips.

"Baby girl use icebeam." And she did.

The venasaur by the point was tiring out. She began to glow before the mega evolution finally failed. Now in her original state she just charged Glitter, using double edge. Then using nature's power she slammed another tree on top of glitter. This actually hurt my pokemon. She cried out before she was thrown against the arena wall and choked with vines. I cried out as she struggled against the vines.

Thinking fast I ordered her to use icebeam. Ice shot out of my baby's mouth and covered the vines around her and quickly spread up toward Sauri. She saw it coming but it was too late. The dino's eyes grew wide just before the ice hit the end of the vine and froze her solid with a dumb, surprised look still on her face. I was about to order another hit but Erika spoke up.

"I forfeit. You have won, Andrea. Congratulations."

She walked up to me after returning her grass starter to her ball and held out the rainbow badge. I jumped for joy and ran over to my smoochum grabbing her and twirling around. Then, I felt her start to grow heavier. I opened my eyes, they were closed, and saw she was glowing. I put her down and watched excitedly as she evolved, growing taller until she was just under my height. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, a pale purple skin with a womanly body. She still had the same lips.

She was a Jynx, and I pulled out my pokedex to find out more.

 _Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. It is the second evolution to the smoochum line._

I laughed as I realized I was in fact swaying my hips. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and we walked back over to Erika, well she sashayed.

"Congratulations, on the win. Andrea, you have shown yourself to be formidable, dare I say more so than even your brother. I have seen strength and love in your heart. Take this badge as a reminder of the seed of partnership that you and your pokemon share. May it continue to bloom. Come back to me when your Ivysaur evolves and I will teach it both Frenzy plant and Grass Pledge." She smiled.

I took the badge and added it to my collection. We then walked next to each other towards an elevator. I returned Glitter to her pokeball and joined the Grass Leader in the wood box. We went up to the first floor and walked out.

I heard the cheers and saw my brother and girlfriend. I ran up to them and hugged them. I had barely won and I was definitely tired. I was also fairly hungry.

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked.

Izzy nodded and grabbed my hand. I smiled and handed my balls over to Red to heal. We walked to the gym's diner, did I mention it has a diner? It's amazing. We walked over and sat down. I smiled and kissed Izzy as she looked over to Erika, whom was also healing her pokemon.

"Pssst babe, she's cute, isn't she?" She asked, before I absently nodded.

She was amazing. Even after a hard battle she stood proud. I knew Gym leaders were amazing and full of regale. They were the upholders of the law as well, so they had to be pretty regal and upright. During the last war, they were the fighting power. I heard stories from the old people, that the original Gym Leaders were either veterans of the war or placed in their leadership by the officers of the continental war, the elite four.

-Flash back and Historical event in this AU-

A long time ago, three thousand years ago to be closer, five regions were at war. Kanto( Johto was not round back then),Ransai, and Sinnoh were fighting against Kalos, and Unova. The big weapon had placed everyone in a state of peace. Each leader sat down and figured out a plan. The champion was made. The victory road was made.

Closer in history another war sped out of control, two hundred years ago, where Sinnoh fought over Unova and pulled Kanto in. This would be the start of the Johto uprising because they did not believe that Kanto should be getting involved. While only between three regions, the war was harsh. Unova ended up with radical beliefs because of it, and their own Region split into two, original Unova and Kirana. (Pronounced Keer-a-nah). This war would have included another from our continent (Sevi) however, and the actions of Sevi brought about Arceus to bring the continent into the sea to rise again when the sins of its leaders was forgiven, making it the Sevi islands.

This war brought about the Elite four in a way. Except they were leaders of the land, not war heroes and a way to become champion. The battle tree was held after this. Then less than a century ago, Johto rebelled due to the Elite four splitting and the mysterious death of our Champion. When peace finally came, most of the adults were gone and thus started the child trainer era. The gym leaders agency was born and the Elite four chose sixteen to reside in the two regions. After team galactic and rocket however they decided they needed more protection, and the elite four chose different members within itself, thus making both regions finally have their own.

The Elite four would make the laws, with the council of the pokemon league, and the gym leaders would enforce. And a new military was to be born through the trainers.

-flash back end-

I watched the Kimono girl walk up and I smiled. She grasped my hand kissing it softly.

"Congratulations again. I do hope to meet again, however me and your brother have a meeting to attend." She said slightly bowing before walking off.

Izzy ordered for me and we waited for our food, mozerella sticks and grilled cheese, which was oddly simple. I picked one up and placed it half way in my mouth and held it for a minute winking at her. Giggling she leaned forward and open her mouth, closing it on the stick kissing me before pulling away and chewing. We laughed and I kissed her again before finishing my food. My pokeball shook and out popped Glitter.

She swayed and Izzy marveled at her.

"So, this is a Jynx. My you have grown up from the smoochum we all know." She laughed.

I hugged my pokemon close and she climbed into my lap. She was my little girl still and she knew it.

 _"Mama, are you proud of me?"_

I nodded and kissed her head. "Yes, baby I am. You and bones have really grown, saved my skin a lot."

 _"Is other mama proud?"_

I laughed and repeated what she said to Izzy who smiled and giggled. "Yes, I am quite pleased with you silly." She stated laughing.

We were laughing and having a good time when we heard a boom. It came from outside and I smelled smoke. I got up and ran outside seeing the building next door, a greenhouse, on fire. I called out Drala and told her to use her water attacks to help the other firefighting pokemon put it out. I then called upon Glitter and Twilight to help fight the fire, my thought was fire against fire and ice to cool and freeze the area. Then I heard a voice I did not want to hear again. The voice I loathed from the game corner before.

"Well, well, well. Miss Tigran. It's nice to see you." Kara walked up smirking.

I growled and ordered both Glitter and Twilight forward.

"I saw that charmeleon's power during that fight. I want it!" She called forth Infernape and floatzel.

"Twilight, use flamethrower! Glitter, Icebeam on that Floatzel!" I shouted.

Kara grinned and shouted for her Floatzel to use scald and dodge the beam, asking the Infernape to also use low sweep when Twilight dodged shooting out a flamethrower, which in hindsight was a stupid move. Kara then ordered for the Infernape to deal with Glitter. I looked over to Izzy for help only to see her surrounded by three grunts, with Aura helping. I turned back and ordered Glitter to use psychic, all the while Twilight was still dodging water attacks.

Then the worst happened. The fire ape used shadow claw. Glitter started to fail, falling back and trying to shoot out psychic, hitting her target but obviously not hard enough, Infernape slowing down because of the attacks finally burst out with overheat. The searing heat enveloped my baby girl and I heard her cry out. I ran to her as she twitched and gasped. I growled in anger.

Sadly, my attention was drawn away from the battle long enough for a rock tomb and whirlpool to hit twilight, trapping her effectively and enough for the next attack, scald, to hit her with enough force to push her even more into the wall of water. I cried out again as she finally faltered and fell. I tried to run, but the Infernape looked like he was not done with Glitter. As he was about to do some kind of punch he was hit with a psychic from Aura, my poke lover jumping in front of glitter.

I watched as a black and purple ball burst open above twilight, pulling her in and Kara laughing maniacally, getting into a vehicle, after calling her pokemon back, and driving away. I couldn't worry about that as I heard Glitter gasping for air and as I rushed back to her, she called my name.

 _"Mama, it hurts. I can't breath._

"Shhh, baby girl. I'm here. You will be fine. We will be playing again soon _."_

 _"Can we play in the sprinklers again?"_

I nodded and held her. after a minute I called her name. No answer. Then I felt it. I held her and sobbed when I heard the last exhale and her heart stopped beating.

* * *

 **Andy: ...Why Renji...I'm actually crying.**

 **Renjilore17: How do you think it felt for an autistic to write it. Emotions, ugh.**

 **Andy: They will hate you.**

 **Renji: Well if they do, they can review and tell me. If they want her back then they can tell me. I need reviews to have a story work, you can't build ideas based on consumers if said consumers dont say what they like, dislike, want, or dont want.**

 **Andy: I want her back. She was my baby.**

 **Renji: Tell them that then. Anyways until next time.**


	7. Ch 7: Plants and Flames

Hey Guys, here is the awaited chapter seven. I am so sorry it took so long. I was stumped for a while. I am also sorry you guys about Glitter, but sometimes people we love most have to leave us.

 **Aura:** Yo, she didn't have to die though.

 **Me:** Kind of did, if I can make the reader angry or sad then I am doing my job.

 **Aura:** Hmph.

Anyways guys enjoy, read and review, PLEASE REVIEW. I am so lonely without words from my sponsors.

 **Aura:** Look, you peeps are making her cry like Whitney.

 **Whitney:** Oi. I'm not here yet.

* * *

Chapter 7

All I could hear was my own screams. I was angry, sad, and other emotions I did not understand. I sat there looking at her lifeless body, shaking. My entire body feeling hot but dejected. I was blaming myself, a lost feeling and overwhelming hopelessness. Millions of thoughts going through my head on how I could have prevented it. Aura, had run up to me and was holding me and I seriously wanted to die. She rubbed my back as Izzy and Erika ran up. My brother was nowhere to be seen.

I looked up teary eyed and saw my brother walking back with a card in his hand.

"It's a business card to the mansion."

I took it and looked at it, my eyes burning. I then looked back at the lifeless body of Glitter. She laid there looking so cold. Her eyes were still open. I started screaming again and fell to the ground, pounding the earth. I felt arms around me and struggled to break through before I heard Izzy's voice. I calmed as her melodic tone washed over me. She was singing to me softly.

"Baby girl, shhhh. Listen you go save Twilight. I will take care of the body."

I looked at her and nodded. She pulled out a napkin from earlier and wiped my eyes before kissing me. Her soft lips enveloped my own and I ceased my crying for a moment. When she pulled back the peace only lasted a moment. But it was all I needed to be filled with wrath. I never knew what seeing red was until now.

"Aura, you're coming with me." She nodded.

"I'm joining you, Andy." Erika said and I nodded.

I didn't even bother to heal up Aura as I saw she was pumped. It was honestly a short walk to the mansion, however, it seemed like hours. When we arrived, the doors were locked so I ordered Aura to blast them open. The walls were coated in a blood red color. The furniture, black, was medieval in appearance. I walked in, feeling the coolness of the AC vent. I growled and Erika looked quite worried. As she threw out her Venasaur, we heard it. The roar of my Charmeleon.

"Twilight!" I yelled and ran through the halls, towards the sound.

I stopped at the only door on the other end. It was large and made of steel. I pounded on it and nothing happened. I ordered Aura to use brick break and nothing happened. I heard the roar again and I started praying to Arceus. I couldn't lose two of my girls. Why was the universe doing this to me?! I felt arms around me, Erika's.

"It's ok Andy, my Venasuar knows dig. He can get to the other side and unlock it." I nodded numbly to her statement.

As Venasaur did that, we heard shouting. The door opened to show two men standing behind the grass dinosaur. Team Flux glared and one yelled something about us being there. They both threw out zubats. I tilted my head and laughed.

"Aura, use psychic!"

"Venusaur use ingrain!"

They both tried to use supersonic but even after such an attack, Aura was too strong for them. Next were golbats and they each tried poison fang but again, a psychic wiped them out. I looked at the men waiting and they looked surprised. I growled. I was tired of all this.

"Aura...use close combat."

"Mistress, there aren't any pokemon."

"Does it look like I care?! Kill them for what they did to Glitter! It isn't like you haven't thought about it as well. You are the justice pokemon, so give them justice!" I yelled crying.

The men tried to turn and run but one tripped. Aura nodded and was on them faster than a shinobi from that one show with a blonde dude. Her hands started to glow as she went for the first punch. Her movement, however, was stopped by a vine. She looked back, as did I, at the venasuar holding her arm back. One of the grunts were crying behind me. I turned to look at him before going to throw out Drala when someone grabbed my arm.

"Erika, if you do not let me go right now-"

I stopped as I felt warm arms around me. Her breath in my ear and her lilac smell permeating the area. I heard the soft whisper, obviously to her pokemon, to use sweet scent. Then to me she just whispered that it would be ok. I leaned back into her chest and took a few deep breaths. I was crying again. My inner struggle with darkness as the light was trying to push out. I could see Aura dealing with it as well. I hadn't noticed this, but she was no longer blue and white. The blue had gone red and the white, black.

Oh wait, that was her dark justice power. It was being pulled back inside her as she dropped to the ground and fainted. I felt dizzy as well and started to slip, but the sweet-smelling gym leader kept me up. As I finally started to feel clarity, I spoke.

"You can let me go. I won't kill him. However, there are no promises for any of the admins."

She let out a breath and let me go. The man tried to stand and run but was wrapped up in vines. I wanted to know how she was doing this without words. I figured I should ask her later. At this time, I was just surprised.

"Ah ah ah... You my dear, are going nowhere. You will lead us directly through here because any more of you and I cannot guarantee the safety of anyone. Plus, you are most likely so stupid that you will just show up in the next room shouting 'I will beat you this time!' And use the same pokemon like this is some damn video game." Erika said, her voice shaking with rage.

I smiled to myself, partially wanting him dead. I walked up to the man and punched him in the jaw. It felt great. We followed his directions, keeping him wrapped up the entire way. We passed through corridors made out of steel and tile. I was starting to get dizzy, because of the tight spaces, when we finally showed up to a door.

It had a puzzle on it and I had to solve it. The puzzle itself was a number sequence. Each number corresponded to a pokemon. It was one through three and I had to choose pokemon already mentioned, of which there were nine. The slots with the numbers had three blanks under each number. The pokemon were as followed.

Bulbasaur, wobbuffet, tyranitar, lopunny, magmar, riachu, cyndaquil, piplup, and riolu.

I looked to Erika and then to the grunt. The grunt himself looked confused and was trying to figure it out as well. I looked back at the puzzle and put bulbasaur as number one. It dinged green for the spot. I smiled and tried to put the other two starters with it. They dinged red. I glared and took them out. I tried putting cyndaquil in number two and it worked. Piplup went in the third.

Now one would think I'd have gotten this, but I was not the brightest voltorb in the factory. I tried putting wobbuffet in the first spot and it didn't work. Then that's when Erika shouted.

"Region. They go in their region!"

So, I placed wobbuffet in number two and it dinged. Riachu and magmar went into number one and riolu and lopunny went into number three. They all dinged green and we walked through into another hallway.

I looked around and you could see that the place had been evacuated. Papers thrown about, scorch marks along the cement walls. I could see claw marks that lead down the hall. We followed them and could hear faint rumbling. I heard a roar and ran. I soon came up to the door and turned around to face the now panting Erika and scared goon.

I asked the goon what the key code was. He swore up and down he didn't know, however the latch unlocked and the door swung open to a huge underground room. That's when I heard the roar. My Twilight roaring in pain. I started running, leaving Erika, her pokemon, and the grunt of course, behind. I arrived to see the shock of my life. A charizard. My charizard. I started crying in happiness and anger. Happiness that she was ok and evolved but anger that she was hurt so much that she had to evolve and that I had missed it.

"Twilight!" I shouted, making her turn around and cry out.

 _"Mistress! You are here! I thought I would just have to burn my way out."_ She cried out while lunging at me.

She embraced me in a tight hug and I looked around. There were boxes everywhere filled with dark pokeballs.

"I wouldn't mind honestly. Did they use these on you?"

She nodded then answered as Aura ran up. _"Yes, Mistress, however, I don't think they realized I am dark."_

Through a quick conversation I found out that the balls turned any pokemon, not already dark, into a dark type. In addition to that, it also poured a bit of evil into the spirit of the pokemon. I was happy, yet again, that I chose a dark charmander. I smiled and looked over at Aura who was staring at something. When Twilight and I turned, I saw another lucario, a male who was obviously a dark type, standing next to a man and the woman, Kara.

"Well, well, well. What's your name? Andrea, Andy, or is it Punk? Let's try out Lil Punk... Lunk... I don't know. I am confused by such matters. However, I could care less. My sister seems to like you, but alas; I have personal business in Safron. I leave you to James here. He is my colleague and does many great works on dark pokemon. Have fun." She winked at me before she disappeared using an obvious teleport.

This man, he was tall. Definitely built, with muscles showing through his tee. He wore jeans that I would personally kill to own, however, his jet-black hair was too messy for my desire. I fingered my pokeball belt, wincing at the missing ball of my psychic pokemon. He was throwing up a black and gray ball himself. I snorted. The guy looked like a player.

The man, James, grinned a shit eating grin and tossed out a Dark Magneton. I looked at the magnet pokemon; its steel skin blasting out black static every so often. The three different parts all looked the same to me. I have the perfect pokemon, I think. Was it dark and steel, or dark and electric? I looked at it some more and then made up my mind and threw out Bones. The blue light pulsated and formed to show my Marowak. The Admins grin softened and I knew it had to be electric.

"Sparkle, use dark pulse!" Admin James shouted.

But before his pokemon could use the move, and as Bones was bracing for impact, laughter filled the room.

"Sparkles! That's what you named that thing?! Sparkles? Are you sure you aren't five?!"

More laughter filled the room as we looked at the culprit, Aura, who was rolling on the floor giggling her bum off. I shook my head and yelled at Bones to brace herself. The pulse filled the room shooting darkness everywhere. The pulse landed it's hit, moving Bones back a good foot. She narrowed her eyes and I spoke up.

"Bones, this, Sparkles," More laughter from the Lucario. "Cannot dodge this next one, so let's finish this. Combo numba five babes."

"Sparkles...Hahaha!... What in the fuck dude?!"

I smirked, shaking my head and watched. The ground slowly shook.

"Hey James, wanna know why I am not afraid and my Lucario is laughing? You messed with the daughter of Giovani. Love is the key to training your pokemon. In your infinite wisdom, you created a pokemon weaker to me than you realize. " I smirked as rocks shot up and trapped the electric magnet and the earth started shaking, the room splitting open and the sun coming through.

"It was over before the minute you took my Charizard." I stated calmly as his pokemon fainted.

"You used Earthquake and what?!" He growled.

"That's the best part about the combo. It isn't one. Bones almost lost to a zapados. After that, we focused on trapping. Combo five is a trap and pack. You killed her sister. Choose your next pokemon."

"Sparkles. Hahaha! Oops! I peed." The aura pokemon squealed behind me.

I rolled my eyes. Aura could be a complete bitch. I looked back to see her pawing at her now wet crotch. She looked up and grinned. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the man.

"Fine, Splash, beat this idiot." He threw out a vaporeon.

I sighed as I heard the uncontrollable laughter from behind me. This dude and names. I returned Bones into her ball and released Petals. Her head shook as she spilled out of the ball in a pink energy. His vaporeon barked and yipped, its tail swishing about. His face fell even more and I laughed to myself. I shouted out the first attack.

"Strangle that pokemon with vine whip." I snapped.

Everyone paused for a second and I snapped again. "Now Petals!"

She nodded, wrapping vines around the vaporeon choking it; its own face turning from blue to purple. James swore, and yelled for signal beam, which ended up blasting my Ivysaur back. I growled. He had the upper hand. Petals looked back to me and I yelled out another attack.

"Petals! Use Magical Leaf. Don't let up!" I shouted.

With a nod, Petals shot out the purple and pink leaves. "Ivy-Ivysaur!"

The leaves swirled around, and as the vaporeon tried to dodge it, they followed him. They slashed and slashed at him. The water fox started to slow down quite a bit so I did my previous order. The pokemon tried to run but was wrapped up into my pokemon's vines. They squeezed and the vaporeon screamed out. Then in a flash of red as Splash was pulled back into a pokeball.

"You lost again James, please tell me you have a stronger pokemon." I quipped.

"Kingly go!" He threw out a Nidoking.

The big pokemon roared and stomped. It had a scar on its left eye and more along its chest. Again, laughter filled the room and I reached into my pocket to pull out my horsea but I felt the heat of Twilight.

 _"Mistress, let me fight."_ She looked at me.

I nodded, anger filling my heart. I stepped back and told her to handle it herself. Let the darkness flow. She charged the nidoking, slamming into him. However, his arms wrapped around Twilight and threw her to the side, before doing a body slam. Upon hitting the ground, she let off a shot of flames, before getting back up and using dark pulse. The entire room was finally starting to crumble. As the nidoking fell back a bit, Twilight rammed him and bit into his shoulder, setting off a fire fang attack.

The nidoking screamed in pain and caused an Earthquake. Twilight flapped her newfound wings, hovering over the ground and picking up the nidoking. Then she gripped him and tightened her hold. She flew up and I heard Aura gasp. Was she about to use seismic toss? No... We had not learned it yet. However, she did use a new move.

When she was in the air she let go of him and her tail glowed. She twisted until she was nothing but a blur and then slammed her, now iron tail, into the ground type; the force of which shot him into the ground. When he tried to get back up, he was hit with another flamethrower. Twilight landed and roared. The nidoking was called back.

"So, you won. What now?" James said, darkness still in his voice.

"Twilight. Finish him." I said as I went and kicked him in the balls.

As I backed up, Twilight spewed out flames. The man screamed and fell down. His flesh crisping and his voice gurgling. I could see his reddening skin boiling, bubbling, and flaking. His left eye fell out, and sizzled as it melted, spilling over the side of his boiling cheek.I decided I would choose this time to walk out, and pulling a gaping Lucario with me. I left the room.

When I walked out of the doorway, I saw Erika run up, her venasaur now in its ball. She looked worried and Aura threw up.

"What happened?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Twilight, evolved. We fought an Admin. Twilight melted the meat from his bones."

"So... they're ...dead?" She gasped.

"Nah, soon a skeleton will walk right out and greet us with his stupid poke names." I rolled my eyes and returned Twilight to her ball.

Aura was looking at the floor and started her way back out. I felt Erika's hand on my shoulder and cringed. I did not really want to be touched, but I wouldn't say no. She pulled me in for a hug and I just leaned against her, the tears coming forth. She rocked me as I cried; the entire event pouring out of my soul.

"That bitch killed my baby. She killed my baby girl." I let out with a sob.

"Shhh, I know sweetie. I know. She's in a better place."

Her smell was calming. A lot like lavender and lilac. I held her close and breathed in. I heard her heart beat and sniffled, pulling away. I smiled and then looked around in shock as the building shook. I called back Twilight into her ball.

"It will be coming down soon. Your charizard did a number on this building. We have to get out of here Andy. Come on." She said pulling me along.

We walked through the halls of the now crumbling building. I watched cracks form and the plaster peel off. I smelled sulfur and watched as the roof caved in. As we burst through the mansion doors, I could see my brother and girlfriend standing there.

"Hey, Izzy. Why the face?" I asked as the mansion burned behind me, the fire department came to yet another burning building in the town.

"Andy, something happened." Izzy looked down.

My brother spoke up to tell the story.

-flashback-

"Nurse Joy, where is the Jynx?"

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center. We restore your tired pokemon to full health."

"Joy, it's me, Red. Please show me Jynx. We have to preserve the body til my sister comes back."

Joy almost burst into tears. Her eyes welling up and she looked ashamed.

"Something happened. I don't know how to explain, I'll let the security video do it."

She looked away and walked into the back, coming back with a dvd. She put it into the computer and turned it towards him. It showed a security camera in the center. The room was number sixteen and it showed Glitter laying there in stasis. Suddenly, a pink pokemon showed up. There was a flash of purple light and then the Jynx was gone. Mew had stolen Andy's pokemon and taken her to another place.

Red sighed in frustration. He would have to tell his sister. He stormed out of the pokecenter.

"We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy shouted after him.

He shook his head. They always said that.

-end flashback-

The crack could be heard over the sound of the fire department tending to the building. Red hunched over, holding his face. Blood flowing down his split open cheek. I had punched him in the jaw. I was furious and I felt my throat closing as I screamed. Not only had he not watched my child, he allowed her to get taken by another pokemon! Why could I not win?! Was life that pissed at me?!

"I don't want to see you again 'til you find her, brother. I know you can and I know you will. I am so furious and so done with life right now." I sneered as I turned down the road to the Pokemon center.

It was hot, or maybe I was just hot right then. I trusted him, and deep inside I knew it wasn't his fault. I heard the running paws and sneakers behind me. My two girlfriends were chasing after me. I wanted to be alone. Why couldn't they see that. In anger I turned towards them and shouted.

"Leave me the fuck alone. Can't you see I'm hurting?! You all have not lost someone you have not-"

SMACK!

The paw hit me just as hard as I had hit my brother. My cheek stung, the fur not making the impact any less painful. I looked back at Aura, my eyes tearing up. She just hit me.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up! You aren't the only one who just lost someone. I lost her too. And ya know what? I'm having to be strong and push forward for everyone. You need to as well. Bones and Drala. They are still young. They need you. Now you have a haunter as well. We need to train Drala. I'd suggest using Twilight against her."

I stared at her for a second. I was livid at first for being hit in the face. However, when I looked at Izzy, I became sad. I saw her face, the tears. She was honestly worried about me. I was becoming a monster. Something that Glitter would not want. I sighed and sat down on the grass near us. It was wet, and the dew snuck its way through my bottoms as I sat thinking. The fire having covered me somewhat in soot. I looked back up and saw Izzy there. I pulled her to me and held her. I felt her shivering, though I couldn't tell if she was scared of me or not.

"Baby, I would never hurt any of you guys. I lost Glitter and I felt lost. But, I still have you guys and I am sorry."

I heard a whimper and then a whisper." It's fine, just don't do it again."

I nodded and pulled away after kissing her softly. We sat there for a while before I heard footsteps and looked up to see Erika.

"Red, left. He said he would find your pokemon. I want to invite you to my home tonight. All of you." Erika stated looking down.

"I actually have to go. I know where one of the Flux admins went and I wanna follow him. Andy you need to rest ok?" Izzy stated standing up.

I pulled at her hand and she looked back at me smiling softly. I kissed her hand, feeling the warm soft skin on my lips. I would miss her dearly. I knew she was distraught over what I had done, her eyes filled with less light. Her own porcelain face full of shadow and worry. I looked away, ashamed of how I had acted. Though I did not regret the man dying.

I stood up and hugged her tightly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and as I turned to follow Erika, Izzy pulled me back for a deeper kiss. I moaned into her lips, my heart feeling quite happy for the moment. She pulled away and took off down the road. I watched her run away with trepidation in my heart.

I again turned to follow Erika down the road. I looked at the mansion as we passed it and glared. The building was still burning, Twilight's heat and flames making a lasting mark on this town. I wondered what could have done it the last time and smirked. Maybe next time the owner would be careful not to allow a rogue organization onto their premises. Maybe the city would look out more for itself.

I wanted to blame Erika. She had lived through Team Rocket, she should have known. However, I knew she would have jumped into the fray had she known. She was willing to do so when I went to the museum and she walked with pride. Her strides showed she was proud and strong, she knew it! She walked with confidence, her hips swaying.

I was so enticed with her ass that I hadn't noticed she had stopped and when she turned around I was still string in thought. I felt the tap from Aura as she laughed and I turned red as a tomato.

"If you want to stare, you need to be more discrete. Otherwise one might think you are attracted." She giggled.

I smiled and noticed we were at a home, well what I thought was. It was a hill. Not an ordinary hill. We went through a hole in the hill, and it wasn't a smelly or dirty hole. It was a clean. Inside was a living room. A very nice one, the smell was cedar and the floors seemed to be made of such. Along the walls were vines, snaking their way along the foundations and into the floor.

I walked around the corner to see a kitchen; a huge kitchen. The walls were made of more cedar, but its floors of masonry. I looked to my right to see a pantry filled the brim with food, to my left was a smaller one next to an oven. Inside the smaller one was pokemon food. The oven was white and brown, made from stone as was the fridge, next to a second door. I turned to her, amazed. She smiled and bowed a little.

I ran through the door and into a room that had a table. I assumed now that the entire house was cedar and masonry, however while the last rooms masonry was black, this one was a lighter grey. I ran my hand along the table, it was smooth, pine, not just sanded but covered in a smooth brown finish. It had designs on it in the form of the mythical mew. The chairs were the same wood as the table, pine, and had a crown design on the inside, except between the spaces, a mewtwo was placed.

"We will be eating here tonight, I would say it's rare to have guest but I seem to get them a lot." I heard from the grass beauty next to the door.

I looked at her and she was grinning now. I bit my lip, not because I was jealous. No, even though my own home was more farm house, I was not jealous of this dwelling. In fact, I was more amazed at the homeliness of this hole in the hill and the fact that this kimono girl lived here.

It was then I saw the bulbasaur and a sunflora wearing green and white aprons and walking to the kitchen from another side room, through a door too small for a human. Erika pulled me to sit down and with a smile on her face, and mine of course, we got to know each other. She had grown up in Kanto and become a gym leader quite early in life. Her father was the one before her but had died early on from cancer.

"I fought to become this strong, I assure you. When your brother attended my gym, I was not that strong. I was not as sure of myself as I am now. Actually, when your brother attended my gym he was dressed as a girl!" She snorted and laughed.

"What?! Tell me!" I giggled excitedly.

The bulbasaur had brought wine and our side dishes, simple mac n cheese, and now the sunflora, named Petals as well, oddly enough, had brought our main meal. It was a cooked steak, probably from a miltank or tauros. It was definitely medium rare, cooked with a spice. What was it? Hmmm... tasted like Italian seasoning and cherrim sauce. Mushrooms were on top, and it was covered in the chopped leaves of a venasaur.

"Well, he was rude and very blunt. I didn't think he had a clue with women; not even in the slightest... However, when he came into our doors, he mistook me for a weak trainer." She giggled.

"Even though I was a weak leader, which is still a strong trainer, I was pissed. I mean this little boy came into MY gym and criticized me? Who did he think he was? Which is why I made a rule for no boys. So..." She giggled and snorted, remembering the instance. "He dressed like a girl. And, of course I saw right through it, but I didn't say anything. Then Team Rocket had to come in and set fire to my gym. Your brother saved it. So, I let him retry. He won and was out of the city in the next hour."

"My brother in drag? I do hope you have some photos!" I was a bit tipsy now but it was wearing off.

"No, I do not. I'm sorry." She said chuckling.

Her rosy red cheeks shined under the sweat she had accumulated from laughing so much. I smiled and placed my chin on my palm to listen to her other stories. She went on more, her delicious lips moving. She was now speaking about this one girl who nurtured pokemon back to life.

"So, this girl right? She was the granddaughter of the day care people. Have you met them yet? Oh, they passed? So sad. Well she had this huge crush on me. I mean huge. She would send a bulbasaur over all the time. Her older sister ran the care center there and had a huge crush on Brock. But this little girl sent this bulbasaur, Red's to be sure, to me with little poems. It was soo cute. Don't look so jealous, I'm not into her at all." She said winking.

I blushed and sputtered before her finger came to my lips.

"My dear, I find you fairly attractive. This girl was not her sister, she did not care much for the well-being of pokemon so much as contest usage. She loved them but, mind you, she was here when my building was burning and did nothing. You though, beautiful, ran into a dangerous building to save your own pokemon. I adore that." She said, her own eyes twinkling like the stars in the night.

I nodded and looked away. Dessert came in, freshly made lava cakes. The chocolate dripped from her fork before it came to my mouth. I was surprised, but I opened my mouth and accepted. The taste hit my buds and I moaned. This was the best home cooked dessert I have ever had and then the ice cream hit. I shivered and heard her giggle. I opened my eyes as another fork came to my lips. I opened them and allowed entry to the delicious angel food.

A bit of chocolate syrup dripped to my chin and before I could get a napkin her thumb brushed against it. I closed my eyes again and cooed before her own tongue licked it clean. I looked at her with half lidded eyes, before her own lips softly brushed mine. I moaned and pressed mine into hers and giggled. She pulled back and we ate in silence for a while longer.

After the maid pokemon cleaned up the table and the room I stood up and stretched. I felt Erika behind me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned in and heard a grunt. I looked to my left and saw a glaring Lucario.

"Aura, I'm not trying to ignore you, sweets." I heard the giggle behind me as I mentioned the third wheel pokemon.

"I'd say she can join, but she looks extremely loyal. The one-person kind."

"I am here you know, gym leader. I can speak for myself." Aura growled. Then turned to me and said "What she said by the way. But, I would love to watch." She winked at me as I was dragged to another room.

I was thrown on a large lush bed, I'd have thought it to be a futon but it was more permanent, covered in neon green leaf patterns. The blanket itself was woven with soft vines and the bed, cedar. It was low to the ground on a tatami mat which was also made from vines instead of the normal straw. I looked towards Aura, as she closed the fusuma(Sliding doors). It was adorned in little dancing bulbasaurs. In the corner of the room was an alcove, tokonoma, with a gloom in the center and some weird scroll right above. This is where Aura went and sat on a zabuton, cushion.

Up above us was a raised ceiling, tenjo, covered and decorated with a story. A story of a little girl rising up and becoming a gym leader with the help of her pokemon. A Tsukeshoin, study desk, lay in the other corner under a window, with a shoji to regulate the light from the outside. I figured this room must be raised compared to the rest of the home. I blushed as I looked back at her.

"This is far different from the rest of the house."

"Sometimes you just can't take all of the kimono out of a girl." She giggled and loosened her aforementioned clothing. "But, you can take off the kimono."

I watched as she lifted her under shirt up and over her head, her breast bouncing out. I watched as they jiggled and sway as she bent over to take off her pants, along with her panties. My breath caught in my chest. She was absolutely beautiful. She turned around to put them neatly in the corner and I loved watching her ass sway. I heard the muffled whimpers from Aura's side of the room. And when she turned back I fully saw the trimmed mound between her legs. She had freckles going along her chest and a nice toned stomach. Her carpet did match her drapes.

Her labia stuck out and it was glistening against the light. She smiled as she watched me watching her. She spread her lips and cooed at me.

"You did this to me, love." She growled and got back on the bed.

She reached up my shirt and gripped my breast. I was so glad I never wore a bra. She tweaked my nipples, and I moaned, feeling her breath on my stomach. I whimpered when she removed her hands to take off my shirt, but happy as she lifted it and kissed my stomach along the way. When she got to my chest her tongue washed over my nipples; one after the other. It was soft, velvety, and felt so damn good. When it reached my lips, I took it in my mouth, sucking on it softly, her angelic lips flush against mine.

Her hands fumbled with my bottoms and soon those where off, my cock surrounded by tiny delicate fingers. As she started to jerk me off with her soft hands she went to kiss lower until she got to my breast again. She especially paid attention to the underside of them? I do not know why.

"I won't give you a blow job. I hope that is ok? I don't give those." She quickly stated jerking faster.

I nodded, too lost in the pleasure. I could care less if she put her mouth on me. I groaned as she stopped moving her silky hands along me. She crawled up to my face again kissing me, as I groped her luscious breast, each one a pillow in each hand. I kissed her back, our tongues battling lazily for control. We both moaned as we felt my cock press against her entrance; another soft velvet entrance. I held back more, looking into her eyes to see if she really wanted this. As if answering me, she lowered herself onto me, enveloping my cock into her being. I felt her walls squeezing me and I groaned.

Slowly she began moving her hips up and down on me and i moved my hand down her sides and to her ass, squeezing it as she squeezed me. She moved her hands to my breast for leverage as she bounced on my cock, her own breast swaying above me. I giggled and leaned forward to suck on a nipple, causing her to bounce harder. I was close and was slightly disappointed that this would end so soon. I felt her convulse as she came on me and flipped us over.

I started to slam harder into her closing my eyes for a second, feeling her cum again. And leaned down to kiss her hard. I groaned as my own eruption happened. I could feel it shoot into her and I knew she could feel it too as she screamed. To our side I heard the muffled cries of my own Pokegirl. I felt Erika's walls tighten around me and grip my cock, milking me dry. I laid down on her and groaned one last time. She petted me and I felt Aura come up to cuddle both of us.

 ************** (Pokephilia warning skip to next line if you need) **********************

I woke up with a lapping at my face. I opened my eyes and saw that Aura was dreaming and I laughed and shook my head. I turned and saw Erika watching me. I raised an eyebrow and she winked. It was then I felt a hand on my cock. I looked down and saw her small hands bringing me to life and I bit my lip. I watched as she moved it to rub against Aura, whose eyes shot open and glazed over, a moan escaping her throat.

It didn't take much for me to slide into her as she panted. Erika's hand was now on my butt and the other on my breast squeezing. She lifted herself up and turned us over so I lay on my back.

"Aura, ride your mistress while she services me." Her silky voice came out.

Aura didn't need to be told twice as she rode me hard, my head hitting her cervix. As I was about to ask what she meant by servicing, she swung her leg over my head and lowered a very glistening cunt to my face. I did as she wanted and let my tongue wander over her peach, letting her juices flow onto my lips. I took her clit into my mouth and sucked as I heard her moan.

Now she was facing aura and I could tell from the movement they were doing something. I moved my head enough to see them making out, their hands moving over their chest. Aura picked up speed, with power only a pokemon could, and it was a wonder I didn't break. I cried out as I felt her cum, my own tip going past her cervix. She was most definitely in heat.

I moved my hands up to spread my new girlfriend's cheeks as I licked her ass, enjoying the taste of the mixed juices as my geyser of cum shot into Aura. If she was able to be impregnated by me I'm sure she would. I slid my tongue up into Erika as she herself came. She got off and kissed me deeply before getting up. Moving away so Aura could get to me, while she watched and rubbed both of us. Aura leaned down to give me a kiss, before licking off Erika's cum.

She rubbed her body against me before slowly starting to ride me again, our cries echoing in the room as I felt Erika's hand going between us and rubbing her clit as she shuddered, both of us cumming again. I was drained again and had to stop. I pulled aura off, rolling my eyes at her pout.

"I have to go get ready, you need to get going and continue your adventure. I will always be here if you need." She said before looking as my cock, covered in Aura's cum before going down and licking it, "Nope. Still don't like it. I tried though."

We all laughed, and she had her pokemon all bring us breakfast as I got redressed. She brought me some new clothes and it was only then did I know mine were slightly charred. I was now wearing a gothic dress. It had a zipper that went from the neck all the way to the belly, a lunatone emblem as the zipper. It went to my thighs, flaring out about mid-way. The shoulder area was covered with soft vegan leather panels. My chest and cleavage area were open, only covered by strong mesh. My breast covered by vegan leather cups. The fabric itself was very stretchy, it was fitted at the waist and covered any imperfections. The cups were also filled with a lining of foam, so no bra for me, even though I wouldn't wear one.

Over all I thought the dress was fantastic. The next two articles were also fantastic. It included a hat with a wide brim, black and perfect for a goth like me. Leggings were the next to be put on. Made of stretchy, very thick cotton, perfectly fitted to the body I could definitely feel my ass being shown off.  
On the thighs, there is a strong mesh part with o-rings and faux leather straps pattern. Best of all it was breathable.

I had my normal boots because she didn't know my shoe size, however the gloves she gave me were perfect. They were arm warmers, fingerless. They were made from the cotton of a mareep and dyed black. They had six adjustable buckles from wrist to mid arm. I loved them and I turned towards her as she gave me the last piece. I almost cried as it was a little Dark charmander pendant and choker with little flames on it.

"When did you get all of this Erika? I love it all." I said with tears in my eyes.

"The clothes were a gift for winning. I asked your brother and he told me. The choker was a last-minute thing after our troubles with Team Flux. I figured it'd make you happy, not cry." She said looking worried and touching my face.

I kissed her hard slamming her against the wall. When I pulled back she had a real confused look on her face. "I love it, babe. It is perfect. I am waiting for Izzy to get me something. She hasn't and I have given her a present. I love this, truly."

She smiled and we kissed for a minute. Until we heard a cough and saw Aura, pointing to the time. I had to get to Saffron. I had completely forgotten. I kissed Erika really quick, before grabbing my bag and balls. She laughed as we hurried out. I looked sideways at her and smirked. This girl. She was walking me to the edge of the city.

When we reached the edge I sighed, I had to leave yet another girlfriend. I swore to myself I would be back, I needed to visit Misty as well. I strode up to the gate to route 8. The guard looked at me and nodded as he let me through. There wasn't a guard there before, but I guess Team Flux's appearance made the Kanto police warier than before. I walked through with Aura by my side, the sun was shining, and the trees had droplets, evidence that it rained a bit the night before.

"Oi, madam! Stop I wish to battle! Oh ho our eyes met! Now we have to!" This ninja kid spoke.

I shook my head at the audacity but I shrugged and thought to myself about the haunter. I could try it out.

"Haunter! Go!" I threw it out and grinned at the look on the kids face.

"Well, we can do this! Magmar go!" He yelled.

"Haunter use shadow punch!" I yelled then sweat dropped.

The haunter had fallen asleep. The kid was laughing and pointed to me. "That haunter doesn't even like you!"

I growled and called him back. I threw out Drala instead.

"Drala finish him off please. This little punk will learn not to stare at people. Use bubble beam!"

She nodded and did a cute little squeal as she spit out bubbles. The magmar was hit and hissed before the kid ordered fire punch. I ordered Drala to dodge and keep up the bubbles. I then ordered agility. She was moving faster and faster.

"Magi use overheat!" I felt Aura tense up as my Horsea was engulfed in heat and flames, the grass around us becoming charred.

However, it looked like that had done a number on Magmar, and while my pokemon was weakened considerably, I knew we could win. For Glitter.

"Drala, use brine!"

She puffed up and blew, as a jet of dark water came out and smashed into the magmar. It fell to the ground and tried to get up, so I ordered the attack again. With that, the pokemon had fallen. The ninja kid growled and looked at his last two balls.

"I only have two other pokmon and you have gotten me on both with this typing. But I can do this. Go Queen!"

I watched as a ball opened and a big nidoqueen came barreling out. He ordered body slam right away, of which my pokemon easily dodged. I ordered another brine and the female nidoqueen was knocked to the floor. I waited for it to get up, and groaned when it did. This time he ordered icebeam. It hit my horsea and the nidoqueen grabbed her. I shook my head and was about to step in when Aura poked me.

What she was now pointing at was a glowing light. My Drala was now evolving, I smiled and watched as she fully formed into a purple seadra. The newly evolved pokemon then blasted an immense torrent at the nidoqueen, ending the round.

The ninja was fuming. He took his last ball and threw it. "King end it with Thunder!"

I pulled my pokemon back before he could and switched out to Bones. The thunder hit and bounced off as if nothing happened. It was now ground to ground. The Nidoking gruffed and stomped. My baby girl did the same and then looked at me waving.

I laughed and waved back. Ninja took this opportunity to have King charge and try to use body slam, but Bones' quick thinking provided her the chance to land a first hit. A bone club right to the face sent the nidoking back a few feet, causing him to flinch. Then I ordered bone rush, and she complied hitting him over and over again. I just had to keep up the attack to win.

I order another barrage, and the nidoking blocked this one. I finally decided to take it up a notch. I ordered return. This move was the last one I had to use. I smiled and ran up to hug Bones. She hugged me back and looked up at me. I realized then that I would never get to hug Glitter again. I pulled away and grabbed the money from the boy and walked off.

"Andy. Stop." I heard Aura say.

I turned back and saw that Bones had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no baby, mommy isn't mad at you. I just miss Glitter."

 _"I know mommy. I miss sissy too. I wish she was here to see me win. Can I stay out with you on the way to the big town, mommy?"_

"Yeah babes, of course. Keep up silly." I held my hand out and she grabbed it half jogging to keep up.

As it turned out she had to ride on Aura's back. The entire way she would shout giddy up. I swear that the justice pokemon was going to kill her. We arrived to the halfway point and stopped to rest. We found a good spot to camp for lunch and sat down. It was really nice out and we were laughing and having fun, when I heard a stick break. I turned and held out Twilight's pokeball ready to send her out when I saw a little Pichu.

The Pichu was all fuzzy and had a red bow around its neck. I smiled and looked around for its owner. I did not have to wait long.

"Wave, where did you go? Wave! Oh there you are, who are you bothering now?" The voice itself was fairly familiar, but the gorgeous woman it was attached to was even better.

"Lorelei, it's me, Andy." I laughed.

She screamed and ran up to hug me, before pulling back and composing herself. The Pichu hopped up onto her shoulder. I pulled her to sit with us and she looked at Bones and grinned.

"She evolved? Congrats! I have a Dratini, Rydon, Primeape, and now this Pichu."

"Where is your lapras?" I asked.

"Oh, she is at home with mom. She's too strong. She also isn't a laparas anymore. She's evolved into a nesmi. But she's still so lovely. I got this pichu from Lillie." She giggled and patted down her skirt.

I took a chance to look her up and down. I started from her feet, encased in sandles, still gorgeous, with red nail polish. Stockings that went up her legs and underneath a skirt, which was around her waist. A studded belt and a nice white blouse. Her hair was done up in a simple ponytail. When I looked into her eyes I saw them staring back at me, and a blush flushed across her cheeks.

"So, I saw Izzie on the way over here. She looked sad. What happened?"

"I had a pokemon die." I said quietly.

She nodded but hushed. We decided that we had enough for lunch and she wanted to walk me to Saffron. I called Bones bac because she was tired. Aura followed us quietly. It was a short walk from there. Soon the skylines showing up with the vast skyscrapers. The city itself looked clean. Cleaner than I thought it would. Near the edge towards Lavender town you could see the destruction brought on by zapidos. We followed the streets in wards 'til we reached a sign that pointed to Silphco Towers.

"I thought they shut down?" I turned to Lorelei.

"Jessie bought them. I think her and James ran it for a while. When he died she built the second tower. Look in between them and you can see a monument to their special friend." She nodded towards the towers.

I looked and had to squint because it was quite a few blocks away, but I saw the Meowth statue. The world was very sad when he died. No one knows how but James went into a slum and Jessie disappeared from the public eye for a while. I pulled her hand, her squealing, towards the tower. I wanted to see what was there now. I had no idea that Jessie owned so much now.

On the way it was explained that Butch and Cassidy ran the company now, while Jessie did her research. Upon getting closer I could see the change in the buildings from when I was a kid. They were tall and I do mean Tall. About the size of Unova's Statue of Justice. 92.9 meters(305 feet) of pure steel and glass, shining throughout the city, while also casting a shadow on the huge city.

We walked up and into the huge doorways of the west tower, the original, and up to the front desk. Lorelei was ecstatic. She was going through the pc to see what they had.

"Andy! They have this device that can allow you to evolve a pokemon using an item, for those that cannot or don't want to be traded." When she said that I laughed. I had two of those. A Seadra and a Haunter.

I let both of them out. Drala came out and started to spray me. I laughed and told her to stop. The Haunter however had its eyes glued to Lorelei while she was ordering the machine. I tilted my head, as did Drala making Aura laugh, and called out to Haunter.

"Hey, bud, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's attached to Lorelei. They kind of search for a friend and when they find them, they get attached." A beautiful voice said behind me.

Yep, you guessed it. Izzie was right behind me. I yelped and tackled her. I felt her lips go up my neck and onto my own and we laid on the floor for a moment kissing. When we finally got up we realized we had made out in front of everyone. With a red face she apologized and squeaked when Aura came up and kissed her, with a soft peck to the lips.

By this time Lorelei had noticed and was yet again blushing. But, she nodded and concurred that the Haunter was indeed wanting her as a friend. Of course, no argument needed to be made, as said pokemon was circling her and sticking its tongue out. I laughed and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well congrats. You have a new pokemon. What will happen when I give you it's ball?"

"I will get a Gengar! Hurry please. I needed a ghost pokemon!" She jumped all giddy, and totally out of the norm.

I shook my head and gave her the pokeball. She pulled out her pokedex and scanned it into her ownership. We watched as it started to glow white, and soon it was a Gengar sticking its tongue out.

"I have a Gengar!" She yelled, before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Andy, you just cannot help but get girls huh?" Izzie asked, smirking and giving me a wink.

I was so glad she was accepting of me. I could not wait till we laid together. Unfortunately, I knew she wanted to wait, and I was happy doing so. I watched as the Gengar and Lorelei played together and thought of glitter. Izzie must've known because she came over and hugged me. I smiled a bit and instead of thinking about it I looked at the new technology.

"I don't have a dragon scale though. How am I to evolve her into a Kingdra."

 _"Don't you mean Queendra Mom?"_ My seadra announced.

I burst out laughing as Aura translated to the others. I nodded and told her I would customize a queens rock for her. Lorelei pulled out a pouch and gave me a dragonscale from her dratini. I giggled in glee and placed it onto Drala. I then pressed a few buttons on the little machine, which was about the size of a 3ds, and she started to grow. A bright light emitted from her and she grew longer, more royal. I grinned as the light died down to show a King, no Queendra.

"Now I have a Kingdra. This is awesome." I shouted, letting everyone know.

"Hey, baby, wanna battle?" Izzie said winking.

Lorelei answered for me with a yes and pulled us outside to the courtyard. I really wanted to see the rest of the towers. We arrived outside with thunder rolling and I looked up to see lightning. I guess it would work out just fine for me. I smirked and nodded to Drala who happily moved forward.

"Three on three? Yes, Ok. Static go!" She threw a ball up into the Air and out flashed an Electabuzz. "Use thunder punch."

"Drala, smokescreen." Drala nodded and closed her eyes, before shooting out a jet of smoke, filling the air.

Static's attack missed and I yelled for Drala to use focus energy. Izzie then ordered thunder, which was about to hit before I yelled for a dodge. The smoke was starting to dissipate so I yelled out for twister to be dealt.

"Drala mix it with brine!" I yelled.

The twister spun, sucking up the smokescreen, and then it started to fill with water, slamming into Static. He flinched but held on. It dissipated and both pokemon were breathing hard.

"Static finish it!" Izzie yelled.

A lightning-bolt rocketed towards Drala and knocked her out. The electabuzz was weakened though so I sent out my charizard. I knew she would send out blastoise next and I was hoping for that. She did as I figured and tossed out her big tortoise pokemon. I laughed and ordered Twilight to use seismic toss. Twilight picked him up and started to fly up. It didn't take long before she ordered a withdrawal. While in the air I called for a dark pulse into the shell. Then I watched with my tooth biting my lip as she dropped to the ground.

A big crater happened and we all held our breath. When the dust cleared both were still standing. Izzie yelled out hydro pump. I yelled out dark pulse, but it was too much. Twiight was breathing very heavy and so I called her back.

"Aura, it's your turn!" I yelled.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." She grumbled holding her ears.

Still, she stepped forward, fist clenched. I was pretty sure I was going too close.

"Use close combat." I said calmly.

With speed only meant for a jet she sped towards the blastoise, hitting it several times with a glowing claw. It didn't take much for the giant water pokemon to fall. I awaited her next pokemon and shook my head when she chose her Kadabra. I knew she'd have one to defeat me. I looked at Aura and she nodded. I had a trick up my sleeve that Izzie obviously forgot about.

"Sweet, lovely baby of mine. My lucario is an Aura being, and attached to a Tigran. She can't go down that easy from a Psychic. Aura, use Dark pulse." I smirked and she grunted.

She fired off that and Izzie ordered a light screen and then a quick protect. I growled and ordered another. The light screen blocked enough for Kadabra to move and dodge.

"Oh? Andy, you seem a bit frazzled. A lucario is a fighting type. What makes you think it can work?" She laughed.

" _Use dark pulse and follow through with return"_ I told her.

She nodded and fired up her fist with aura. Before the Kadabra could use an attack, she fired the dark pulse again and using her speed to her advantage she set off with a few rounds of return. The resounding smacks were heard via echo around the buildings. After a few moves the Kadabra threw up another protect and Aura jumped back to me.

"Aura, why are you playing with him? Syler use telekinesis and then psychic." Izzie said.

Aura was laughing until she started to float up.

"Oh, shit." She said before she was hit with psychic and started screaming.

Izzie saw my face and ended the attack. I let out a breath as Aura stood back up and gave Izzie an obscene motion. Lorelei walked up to us and pushed her glasses up.

"I think that was a fantastic battle. I do hope neither of you hold back on me when going against me in the championship. "

"We will bring our all. I just can't hurt Aura. Also, Twilight should have been able to beat my blastoise. I think Andy was going easy as well. She should have won that." My angel said as I nodded.

Twilight was super strong, and I could feel the ball shake a bit as I felt her anger. I would give her a nice treat later, and at our next Gym she could go all out. Aura leaned against me and purred a bit. I petted her and leaned down for a kiss.

"Izzie! Andy! And Lorelei?" A familiar voice popped up, followed by an "Arboooook."

I turned to see Jessie in her scarlet glory. She stopped for a second to look at the Meowth statue before turning to us.

"SO, I looked over the research. It was quite amazing. In fact, it showed more than I originally thought. It opened up several other components it was sooooo amazing."

"Jessie!" We all yelled.

"Ok, ok. Well, as you know there are more evolutions found every day, and somehow your Lucario has a stone that fit her aura. Well the same stone was being made for an Alakazam. it was not perfect however and the Lucario as an extra benefit. One your father, Andy, had yet to find. That is, of course as I mentioned, an evolution. It has not been documented because it only happens if the Lucario is bred," laughing from the Egyptian dog pokemon next to me and Izzie, "OR dies for her lover. Like the first time when she had the powered-up evolution from protecting. This one she has to die or come very close to it. Obviously I am not sure so don't push it."

"Jessie, what is your point?" Izzie said, her Kadabra grunting.

"Lorelei evolve Kadabra really quick." Jessie pointed to the machine still in her hands.

Lorelei looked at the machine and moved to us placing it against him. We waited for the evolution to complete, me hearing a theme in my head. When he was done evolving she brought up the stone, a purple one and brought it to his head. It glowed and was sucked into his head. He kind of looked funny with a purple stone on his head.

"Now these seem to work with the megastones, which I have been told by professor Oak you both have for both of your starters." Jessie said gleefully.

"I would like to see the evolution of this alakazam with it. Does it change, Jessie?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know. I am sure it does, and I am syked to see." Jessie was hyper and jumping.

Izzie nodded and held out her watch. We all watched as they worked together to create a mega evolution. The Alakazam evolved and glowed before dimming. Instead of the normal meditating we have come to see, he was standing on both his legs and still holding two spoons. However, he had spoons flying around him and purple armour around him. Not like a knights armour, but more like shoulder and arm pads. The spoons themselves were glowing purple and his whiskers were purple flames. He was also way taller.

Aura shrunk back for a second before straightening herself out. I pulled her close and Izzie patted her shoulder. I wondered what she would look like when Aura evolved. I did ask but found out she could not mega evolve now that the stone unlocked her third evolution, that is until she evolved. I guess that meant sometime in the future, she would die. I would have been worried, but she would come back. At least it wouldn't be like Glitter.

Jessie got a call. Something weird happened at her lab so she had to leave. We decided to go back into the building. Lorelei was quite funny, I don't think she knew. We were offered by Jessie to stay in her hotel. It was for staff but she was allowing it. She said goodbye to us as soon as she showed us to the room.

The room was huge. It had two rooms with queen beds and was thoroughly tiled. It was quite plain otherwise, covered in pristine white marble. The living room had a huge couch and a 60-inch flat screen. There was a room adjacent to the living room, and in it was a jacuzzi.

The first thing we did was jump into the jacuzzi.

"So, you have a harem? Misty and Erika?"

"And me, geeze. Of course, Aura as well. She is allowed two more." Izzie laughed, blushing.

"Two more?" Lorelei said slurring a bit.

We had been drinking, and again she was fairly funny. We had been laughing and talking when we brought up me and Aura dating. We explained that I was dating Misty and Erika as well, and that my line required such avenues.

"What will you do when you and her go to Johto?"

"That is a question for another time and place. I haven't even acquired my fifth badge." I said to Lorelei.

She blushed and laid a hand on my thigh. We all giggled and soon realized it was time for bed. I hated this in a way. We had done nothing productive and I lost a battle. I wanted to battle the fighting gym, as I had heard so much about it. I figured it was probably Janine who ran it now, however, I was in Saffron, home of the legendary Sabrina. She freaked my brother out A LOT.

When he first went against her, he lost. His one and only loss to a gym leader was with Sabrina. She was cold and calculating, her wrath was almost alluring, as he had said. However Red was also known as the one man who had made her laugh, the one person even. He changed her for the better, however since then her fighting style was even more on par. Red was that last person to defeat her, other than Lorelei, who also had only been defeated by Red.

I shivered as we got out of the jacuzzi and dried off. But, it wasn't from the cold. No, it was from fear. I had heard that when people lost to her pokemon their entire teams had nightmares. Even battling could cause it, if you did not have a psychic on your team. Of course, I had one, before some murderous fucking Flux admin killed her.

I shook my head clear of the thoughts and walked into out bedroom. I stripped out of my bikini and crawled into bed. I felt the warm body of my girlfriend slide in next to me, followed by the furry body of my other.

"You know next time we go into a jacuzzi, we should be naked." Izzie whispered in my ear before running her hand over my breast.

"Someone is in the mood." I answered turning towards her and caressing her cheek softly.

She giggled and shook her head. "I can just tell you are in another world. I want you to be happy." With that she kissed me.

I was in love with this woman, I had never thought I could fall for someone, not this hard. I kissed her back, our lips meeting and our tongues fighting. Her hands went to my hair and my own to her freckled and bare chest. I squeezed her breast tightly as we kissed. Before I pulled back gasping for air. She giggled and went to make out with Aura. I laid back, hard as diamond and watched. I knew she wasn't ready yet. I almost couldn't wait. I wanted to take her right there, filling her up with my seed.

I noticed they were both staring at me and I blushed. "Sorry was just thinking of when we could finally mate."

"Soon, my love." She said placing her thumb on my lips.

I sucked it in a bit and groaned. She giggled and tackled me back down, giving me a huge kiss before laying her head on my breast. I giggled when she whispered 'big pillows' and petted her with one hand while petting Aura with the other. I heard the snoring commence and I laughed to myself.

It was quite late when we woke up, our legs intertwined with Aura laying over both of us. Her hair was strewn across my face and the covers kicked off. I slowly untangled myself and slipped out to go pee. When I finished and washed my hands, I stepped out forgetting I was naked and walked straight into Lorelei cooking.

We stood there in shock because we both seemed to not remember the other was there. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. The part that made it even more embarrassing was we were both topless while I was naked. She was most definitely staring at my body. I coughed and she looked up, I winked at her.

"You could always be the last choice for me, Lorelei." I said smirking.

"You don't even know me Andrea." She said quietly turning back around to cook.

I stared at her ass in the tight panties she was wearing. I also noticed her hair, once outside of the bun, reached down to the top of her butt. I slide into one of the seats near the kitchen bar and thought for a minute.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself then? What don't I know about the old Elite Four member?" I said as she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Well, the Elite Four are the generals as you well know. But, we weren't always. We used to be pretty dark; parts of our own dark groups. Me and Bruno were personally generals in the war beforehand, but not generals of the war. Agatha ran a crime syndicate and we were her right and left hand. Lance was in his on world, a vigilante of sorts. Anyways one day the ruler of Kanto came to us and offered us a deal. Help end the war and we would be able to retire. They needed us to be strong and unite the two regions for a bigger war to come one day. I was your age, however, to join I was told to up my age to 20."

"SO, I faked my age and joined. When I say you don't know us, especially me, I mean I have killed people before." She said.

"Wait so you're not really thirty something?" I asked.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah, killed people, nice boobs, changed your ways, now love me and wanna be my girlfriend because you aren't an old fart?" I asked sticking my tongue out.

"Baka...I would love to be. I do have business in Fuschia City, however. I will be there to watch your fight, or do you want to wait for Sabrina? You can fight the dojo and take a break. Saffron is a nice city. I do have to get dressed soon, so I will see you later." She got up, kissed me on the cheek, and started to walk away.

"Oh, thank you for looking passed my dark past." With that, she went into her room and closed the door.

Minutes later I heard the shower start and a groan came from my room. My girlfriend walked in after thirty seconds, just as naked as me. She walked behind me and held me.

"We need to get dressed. You have a Dojo to fight soon." She kissed me and went back to get dressed.

I got up and followed, soon pulling up my boots, and packing my bags. She was all dressed and ready before I was and was watching me, smirking. We then walked out together holding hands and with Aura right behind us. The sun was bright and the town was buzzing. On our way across the street, I was almost hit by a car. I looked back at them and yelled.

We arrived near the Dojo and I noticed a pichu arguing with a houndoom. I poked Izzie and showed her, she laughed. I couldn't hear them, but Aura ran to stop them, just as the pichu tried to shock the puppy. I looked at the Dojo and was amazed at the size. I figured it'd be small; however, it was far from that. It looked like a real gym. I was stuck in awe.

On the gym were two pokemon, a hitmonlee fighting a hitmonchan. I giggled at the thought of the two and I didn't know why. Izzie looked at the time and pushed me forward. I had to admit I was nervous. The doors were huge and gold. The walls, gold and covered in moss. I went to open it but was startled when it opened itself. Less startled when Sam walked out.

"Sam!" Izzie cried and hugged him.

"Hey sis. What's up Andy? I just beat the Dojo. It's hard." He said laughing.

"Hey, Sam stick around. Watch Andy fight them." Izzie said.

Sam nodded. I smiled, I was definitely grateful. I wanted to see his pokemon later as well. We walked back in and heard a yell.

"You already beat me. Go away!" A hulk like man shouted.

"I'm here to challenge. Not him." I shouted back.

He was on a ledge and jumped down. He was ripped and his two main pokemon stood next to him. I marveled at the inside of the gym. This man was powerful. I had to ask however.

"Why can't we get a gym badge here?"

"Hahaha. Because of Sabrina, the witch. She stole our limelight. A long time ago we used to be rivals of Fushia City's gym, Koga. But now, hohoho, she reigns. Her psychic pokemon are evil. They tore out our hopes. When that bastard, Red, came through, she grew stronger. She is too strong and one day I will beat her. I am leading an exhibition after this week for me to go catch a pangroo. She won't be able to touch me. Right now, I have meinshoo with a mega. I will dominate her. Of course, I cannot use it right now because she owns a patent on psychic gym pokemon. Hahahaha." He laughed, spitting a little.

This man grossed me out. I looked to Aura and she had a brow raised.

" _Don't look at me. I cannot fight him right now. I do have steel typing in me."_ She snickered.

" _Are you scared?"_ I laughed.

" _Nope, he just creeps me out. Like sexual predator kind of."_ She shivered.

I laughed and walked to the huge arena. "I will challenge you now." I shouted.

I heard him grunt and saw him climb a rope. I guessed I had to do the same. I sighed and looked at Aura, she rolled her eyes and grabbed me, jumping up to the balcony. I heard the hulk yell cheater. I giggled and choose my first pokemon. I knew it had to be Petals. I threw her out and she roared looking around.

He through a hitmonlee out, or at least I thought it was one. Opening my pokedex I found out it was an evolution.

" _Hemotlen, evolution of Hitmonlee. No longer just fighting, it now has the typing of ground as well! Isn't that cool! It can kick a mountain back into a valley with its strong legs."_

I whistled but smirked. My first pokemon would be an easy choice. I looked at this evolved form and saw its new legs. Not only were they longer but they were covered in rock weights. I wondered what those were for and why he was willing to throw out a pokemon weak to an obvious plant.

Dojo man ordered mind reader first. I yelled out for razor leaf. The leaves shot out and headed for him but he dodged them. I growled and ordered vine whip. He twisted and kept dodging. I was thoroughly getting pissed. Then he ordered blaze kick and I heard Petals cry out. She was burnt.

I growled and thought for a minute as this new pokemon danced around on its legs.

"Ok let's play rough Petals. Use play rough!" I yelled and she looked at me then nodded.

"Ivy!" She yelled before glowing pink and shiny like a certain vampire and ran at the Hemotlen, tackling it and grabbing it with her vines. She then threw him down.

He got back up and shook his leg rocks off, growing ever faster. He spun and kicked Petals to the other side of the Arena. She was panting when she stood up but she looked at me and smiled. He was moving so fast I had to come up with a plan. However, I cheered her on and heard Izzie cheering as well. I looked over to the stands and grinned. I saw Misty and Izzie standing together. I smirked when I realized most of my girls were gym leaders. I giggled and turned back to the battle, getting an idea on how to catch this speed kicker.

"Petals use magical leaf. Then finish it off with dazzling gleam!"

I watched as she shot out glowing leaves and they themselves shot towards the evolved pokemon. It tried to dodge but the leaves followed until they hit. Then, as it tried to do another blaze kick, dazzling gleam smashed into him, knocking him out. Petals was suffering from the burn and slowing down so I called her back. I watched as he threw in another pokemon I didn't recognize.

The dex stated it was the evolution of hitmontop, it had a drill for a head, and blades for hands. Its feet were steel and designed for fast kicks and its hands for jabs. I grinned when I saw the typing was part steel. I had a fire type. The only issue was she was also dark. I thought about it and decided that she could lead with fire. So, I threw her out and automatically yelled out for flame thrower. The draidle pokemon stopped spinning and passed out.

The whole arena was silent except Twilight as she roared and threw up flames. I shook my head and watched as the Dojo leader punched a wall. He then tossed out a hitmonchan; or what looked like one but stronger. It was apparently a Monchan. Looked like a good version of a true boxer. I looked at Aura and nodded. She ran and jumped down to face him as I tried to call back Twilight.

I say tried because she tackled Misty. I put the ball away and let them have their fun. She waved and winked at me as she patted my Charizard's wing. We all, excluding the Dojo man, laughed when Aura told Twilight to shut the fuck up and stop her roaring. Even Sam laughed.

The new pokemon walked forward. We both yelled out close combat and watched as they spared. Left hook, right kick, punch to the chest. No effect on the boxer, big hit on the aura being. I growled because this was going nowhere.

" _Aura, my love, flip him over and hit him with psychic."_

" _That is cheating. I like it!"_ She thought back to me.

She flipped the monchan over and straddled him, which I blushed at. She then looked him in the eyes and sent the wave of psychic energy at him. He screamed out and tried to hit her, but she rolled away and used another psychic.

"Close combat and bone rush!" I yelled. She did just that.

She flew into the last action hitting his blocks and countering them with her bone. She would hit him in the stomach, the chest, and the legs. She even attached psychic energy to it. My lucario and charizard were by far the most powerful pokemon I had. It was only minutes later that they fell, both of them. Her laughing and him passed out. She jumped up and yelled at the dojo man.

"I won. A girl beat your puny little bitch pokemon. I heard your thoughts. You, sexist pig. Wanna fight me?"

"Aura! Get your ass up here and shut up." I yelled, then smirked.

She looked at me and hopped back up. The referee called the match and we headed to the lobby. When we got there, the hulk man walked up, anger in his eyes.

"I am giving up this gym. I do not wish to fight anymore." With that he gave me the little fighting badge and walked off.

Even though it wasn't a real badge, I was very happy. I had won so easily. I did not think it would be easy against Sabrina however. I walked outside and to the three people waiting for me. I giggled when I saw Misty and ran up to her. She planted her lips on me and I moaned deeply. I pulled back finally and looked at her, Izzie, and Twilight. I asked where Sam was.

"He is getting the deed for the gym. He wants to have someone run it. He likes competition and he's also buying buildings in other cities. He will mentor someone and train them up for the gyms. In fact, he's already going to Erika before coming back here for Sabrina. Once the person wins against the gym leader, not just in battle but skill and heart, they will be the new gym leader." Misty said.

That reminded me. "How are you hear now? The radio said there was a gym tournament in your city."

"My sisters. I hung up my towel so to speak. I've spoken to Izzie and your mother and have decided that we can pull together money for the extra estate your father owned." She said, her and Izzie smiling.

"My dad's wah?" I said.

I had no knowledge of an estate. Did she mean my mom's house? It had over ten acres.

"Your father owned the land next to your home. The woods, grassland and beach next door and below your home is all his." Misty said smiling.

"But, lover, that's over fifteen hundred acres." I gasped.

"Yeah, the same as a medium family farm, or a small ranch. What about it?" Izzie spoke up, "The land is big enough for all of our pokemon and half of it goes to your brother of course."

"Why would we need money if dad owns it? That is still a lot of land, but now that you mentioned our pokemon, it makes more sense, even though I only have five." I quietly said.

"The house is in shambles and the land isn't worked on. Also, why do you only have five pokemon? I have forty by now!" Izzie yelled.

I shrugged and sat down on the curb. I had to think about this. This was a lot to take in. No wonder mom never yelled at Red and I when we were younger when we snuck onto the property. I thought about it and to be honest it made a whole lot of sense. I looked back up and nodded.

"Can we add mom's land onto it? She can live on it. Red will be traveling again. I know him and honestly I love my homestead." I asked.

Misty nodded and pulled out her pokegear. I tilted my head until I saw mom grinning on the screen. She had been listening in apparently as they told me. I blushed a deep read.

"Sweetie! That is so sweet of you to think of me! However, I already added our home to the land, I am moving in with Oak. His land is big and honestly, we kind of want to get married. Oh, Red! Your sister is on the phone. He's baking cookies with Melanie." I laughed as I heard Red yelp and saw him in an apron. "I am really sorry about your pokemon sweetie. Red has his pokemon searching for her. Did you know he has 30 different species of flying pokemon? He has 90 in total and sent them all out. I am sorry."

I looked down and walked away. This chat turned into something I did not want brought up. Misty told my mom she'd see her in a day or so and came over to hug me. I felt Aura and Izzie do so as well. I was about to cry when Twilight roared for me. I laughed and hugged her. I was so happy she made it at least. I teared up a bit but they calmed me down. Misty took me to go get ice cream, which always cheers me up.

The two girls were going to talk to Erika and Lorelei about the money and building. Both girls had pokemon saved that could easily build and help. I agreed to all of it once more and kissed Misty deeply. Our tongues lashed out at each other for a split second before we pulled away. I was personally quite pleased with myself for landing such beautiful women.

We talked about the extension to the home. How much land we would need. The Tigran clan needed to be repopulated by a lot, according to my families wishes. So, we wanted extra rooms. According to Izzie I was to have wives AND consorts. I would be visiting the house after my battle with Sabrina.

I sighed and walked towards the gym, pulling Izzie and Misty, both of which said they had to go. I told them they were going to watch my next gym battle, at least one of them. Izzie agreed, but Misty put her foot down.

"It's for our life babes." She said.

I was about to let her go when a voice startled me. I twisted around glaring, before my nerves froze. The face I was staring at sent chills into my body.

"Hello again, Andrea. I see you and your toys are here. I offered for you to join. You said no though, so I will be taking those two pokemon from you."

"Why do you want this so badly?!" I yelled.

"They are important to the cause of Team Flux; Kanto. It is my mission and that of my Brother, and underling, to provide this world of change. I told you this back a few months, remember? I plan on using my alakazam to do it however. He will control humans and pokemon to do it. I need the legendary pokemon, however, to achieve such power. Power not even your brother accomplished with his greninja or decidueye. I wish to create something more than just a mega evolution. We are seeing new pokemon evolutions every day. Ones that haven't shown in decades and ones new to the planet, probably forced by Rocket and Galactic. You see my brother feels that using legendary pokemon is wrong. That we should be using mythical instead. Legendary's are too powerful. I agree to an extent. The new legendary pokemon holds the key to all of it."

He laughed and turned to his admin, one I didn't recognize. They were cloaked in black and had a mask. He told them to shoot my charizard with a tranquilizer. If she went down, the battle I knew was to come, could not be won. They had six Flux officers and only three of us. The sound I feared was the shot being taken. That is the sound I heard.

* * *

Ooooh someone got shot. Dun dun duuuuuuun. Lol, Review assholes. also I am sorry you didn't get to see Glitter back. I know you guys asked. Review more and maybe I'd listen.

Sex was good though right?

The winners of the Poll are

Erika(Obviously)

Lorelei (Obviously)

And at the top Sabrina. She beat everyone by a large margin. I am honestly surprised. You guys like the dark girls huh.

Review Review Review. I love you all sooo much. Have fun.

P.S. **NEW POLL UP. DO IT YOU GUYS.**


	8. Ch 8: Poison Ninja and fun?

Hey guys here is the eighth chapter. My um...Beta is gone for now and I need a new one. a beta is an editor. If anyone is willing then just pm me. English is not my native language so.

Thank everyone who reviewed. I was a little prissy and kept asking. I am sorry for pushing. just enjoy the story! if you feel the need to review. Then do so.

From this point forward I will be answering reviews to the best of my ability.

without further ado...enjoy this...whatever it is.

* * *

Chapter 8

The shot I heard, the tranquilizer, hit my charizard in the leg. Twilight roared and blew a flame thrower at the Flux grunt. He screamed and ran before throwing out a water pokemon. Twilight started teetering and finally fell to the floor, unconscious.

By now, Lorelei and Erika had run over and were busy with the admin. Ivan was laughing as he got ready for battle. Aura was fuming and getting ready, in front of twilight's body, to defend from two of the four grunts who Izzie and Misty were already batting. Though now I was starting to see they weren't grunts, they were officers of Flux.

"I will make sure you don't win this time." Ivan laughed.

He threw out his sableye and I looked at the three pokeballs in my hand. I only had with me right now, Petals (a grass and fairy), Bones (ground), and Drala (a dragon water type). I had to choose Petals, as she was the one with the biggest defenses. So, I tossed her out and the minute she roared he laughed.

"Little girl, you picked the wrong pokemon to have a type mix like that. Wittle grass fairy behold the power of my sableye! Sable use poison bug barrage!"

My eyes went wide at the name and watched, helplessly, as the sableye discharged a signal beam and using its speed hit with a barrage of poison jabs just as it hit. Petals fainted on the spot. I growled and called her back. I decided to throw out Drala. I immediately yelled out twister and the wind picked up.

Ivan was still laughing as he called back his sableye and decided on magneton. He used thunder and I gaped. I looked at my last ball as I called back Drala. I called out Bones. The Marowak stood proud and looked back at me, smiling. It was just then Aura showed up next to me, pressing Twilights ball and calling her back.

"Oh ho! That's cheating. We had one pokemon left each. But I'll play. Come back Shocker. Go Pando and Alaka!" He yelled.

A grass panda pokemon appeared and roared. It looked like a karate pokemon. The alakazam that appeared next to it looked even more powerful. It had a dark aura around it. I looked at Aura and teared up. We were way outmatched. I had been so arrogant and now my pokemon were paying the price. I cried out and gasped as I saw Bones run forward.

"Alaka use psychic!"

I shouted 'No!' as Bones started to float up and was about to be thrown before Aura jumped and caught her, sending a shadow ball towards the alakazam. The ball was blocked by a dark pulse and I cursed. At least Bones was safe. But she was going into rage, and immediately sent a bonemerang at the Pandeca. It grabbed it and ducked just as Bones went to do a punch. The punch of course was fake and Bones grabbed her bone staff and used the momentum to throw the grass type into a near-by wall.

The Alakazam was meanwhile, yet again busy blocking moves from Aura, quickly using a darkpulse to outspeed it and using two small bone clubs of her own, both of which she must've taken from the other battle, and using them to attack the alakazam. The alakazam was blocking them without a problem. I was becoming livid. I looked back to Bones and watched as the grass panda flew into another wall, but Bones was panting. The pokemon kept getting up.

The battle came to an end a few moments later. The storm above was building and Lorelei had finally won but her pokemon were the only ones out of our team that were in an ok condition. Ivan was still laughing. Bones was on her last leg and getting thrashed about by the pandeca. Aura Kept getting back up, but her arm was broken and her fur ragged. I was not going to give up Twilight. I had already lost the battle but I couldn't lose them. My hands and eyes glowed, full of aura as I ran in front of Bones and punched the pandeca. It, of course, stepped back a few feet and looked at its owner.

"Oh, she is an aura child. Take her as well. It's her blood line and we could use it." Ivan cackled.

His Admin looked at him like he was crazy and Izzie screamed. The pandeca gained another hit from me before punching me in the gut. The wind left my lungs as I choked for more. My vision went black for a minute and as it came back, the world was quiet. I could see Aura in front of me sending a knockout blow to the grass type. As it slumped down her body glowed from a psychic attack, and the sound returned.

I heard her scream and saw the pulse, from her body to the entire city. A huge burst of purple and a lightning bolt from the sky, aided by the magneton. I screamed as she slumped to the ground over Bones. I ran over to her. Her eyes open, her mouth panting as her tongue hung out. She felt limp and I saw her chest gem. It was cracked. I was pissed and screamed; Izzie coming to my side. I smelt him close by and watched as he called back his pokemon, all of them except that damn alakazam.

He walked over slowly pulling out a trap ball, a device that could pull any pokemon's essence from a ball, probably for Twilight.

"You will come with me or I will use another one of these on that marowak of yours and crush it." He said with a sneer.

I couldn't speak. Aura was there shivering and barely breathing. The lightning was getting worse. I could feel it crash around us. Even Ivan looked up and around but he didn't care after a minute. He looked back and smirked, bending down.

"What is your answer, Tigran?"

"Her answer is for you to go to hell." A silky, but dark voice came out of nowhere. "I don't allow gangs in my city. We recently had to fend off from a zapados. Try me maggot."

Ivan turned around and moved forward, readying for battle and I could see her. She stood around five and a half feet tall, had dark blue hair, it was no longer long from the stories I had heard, but medium and bobbed. She had on a crop top, black and purple. Her skinny jeans were dark purple and had chains on them. She was wearing purple tennis shoes. The most prominent feature she had, however, was the glowing purple aura around her. She was also twirling pokeballs in her hands, about a foot above.

"Sa-Sabri-." Ivan tried to finish his sentence but he was starting to float and slightly gasping for air.

"Did I say you could say my name, thug? Say it again and you will die. As it is, leave my city and never come back." She spoke, still calmly.

When she put him down, he started to run, before turning back and looking at me. I knew he would be back. I looked to Sabrina as Erika bowed and explained to her what happened. The purple aura was cleaning up things around us, and she wasn't even looking. Next to her was a gengar acting silly. That was the one my brother gave to her. I looked down at Aura, she wasn't breathing anymore. However, the purple aura was around her, ironically. After a minute she gasped for air and her gem reformed. Her wounds closed up and she looked at me. I kissed her deeply before looking up to say thank you, but Sabrina was walking away.

"Oi! I need to thank you!" I shouted.

"I helped you because of who your brother is to me." She spoke, stopping and turning to look at me. Her eyes weren't glowing anymore but they were a shade of violet I had never seen before.

"But you are not strong enough to challenge me, you couldn't even beat a thug. Come back to my city when you can defeat me." I was hurt when she said this, but she was right.

I turned to go until she grabbed my hand. "I was in your position once, before, and your brother saved me. He used pokemon to strengthen his resolve. Hope was his power. Yours is love. Please go to Jessie; she has a present for you. Go dark and you will lose. I see the light in you, take this as a present. It is a psychic stone, much like the one your lucario has in her. You will need it eventually. Come back to me after every one of your pokemon are stronger. Also, defeat Janine first, then come to me."

With that she walked away. Relieved at her recovery, I stared at the ground as Aura got up. I pulled Bones back into her pokeball then looked at Lorelei, Erika, and Misty. The latter two said they would go to protect my mother. Lorelei said she needed to continue her own path, to grow stronger and maybe one day protect me. Izzie walked up and held my hand.

"I will be traveling with her until she can get to Lavander town and decide what she is going to do." She said as I looked away.

I was weak. I couldn't protect anyone. As Lorelei healed my pokemon I could only think of Glitter. I failed her. My brother never had a pokemon die. I almost lost Aura today and I couldn't even protect her. Not even when my royal aura powers unlocked, I was powerless. I was no fool, I knew Aura should've evolved from that near death, if what Jessie said was true. So here we were, broken and nothing came of it. She shouldn't have died in the first place.

"Andy, I think you are making the storm worse. You need to calm down." Aura whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You are too young to have used them, calm down. They only come out when your aura partner is in danger, normally, but you are too young and they are pouring into the energy around us."

I nodded and focused on calming down. Focused on the smell of Izzie near me. I felt the warmth of Aura and calmed down, the thunder stopped shortly after. My entire body hurt now and I collapsed. The world went black and quiet again.

When I awoke, I was in a bed with Izzie next to me snoring softly. Aura was up and looking out the window, the moonlight shining on her blue and white fur, she was touching her stone and look wistfully at the stars.

"Why didn't I evolve Andy? I cannot protect you; the person I love most. You know I can remember my past lives? This one I enjoy the most because I'm with you. If I cannot protect the person whom I love, then what good am I?"

"I don't know why you didn't evolve. We can ask Jessie later, ok? You protected Bones and I both. You have done more than enough my love. He shouldn't have even been that strong. That alakazam, it was stronger than most. Something was up. I think you are worth everything and then some in this life, ok? Hell, you are the only lucario of your kind." I whispered back, turning over onto my elbows so that I could look right at her.

"Your brother had a Latias. One that has saved him a lot. They live together and she protects him Andy."

"Red's Latias doesn't come close to the power you have nor is she going to mate with him like you have with Andy." The small and tired voice said from behind me.

Izzie was right and I think Aura knew that. She quieted down and watched the stars. I could hear the hoothoot nearby and looked at the night stand beside me. We were back in Lavender town at a pokemon center. I looked over at Izzie and she pointed to the only ball outside my bag. Twilight's. I nodded and sighed as she cuddled me while we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and sighed. Honestly it wasn't because of what we had to do today. It was because I had two beautiful women on me; one on either side and I knew I had to get up. We had to see Jessie and then Janine. I did not know if I even wanted to do this but I knew I had to. I untangled myself from the fur and skin of my two lovers and moved away to get dressed.

I searched through my bag for my shorts, not anything special. I was not in the mood for anything more. When I found the black plaid shorts, I also pulled out my mesh leggings and boxers and put those on. I went searching through my compartment to find my plaid shirt and mesh bra. I put those on as well and went to do my makeup.

It didn't take long for me to hear the other two waking up. "Aura, get your paw out of my mouth."

I giggled and walked back into the room to get our stuff together while they got themselves ready. When they were done, we started our walk towards the towers, one still being built from the battle. The sun piercing from behind it made its' rays fall on us as we talked. The door opened and cold air flowed out. I sniffed and smelled the fresh cooking from the building's kitchens, but I did not have time to eat.

"Aura, stop stuffing your face!" Izzie yelled.

I turned and glared at her, her mouth full of breakfast muffins from a tray. She gulped it down and looked embarrassed. I couldn't help but shake my head and smile.

"Go ahead and eat guys, I have to speak to Jessie."

I walked up to where her office was and knocked on the door. She poked her head out of the back room and smiled then dropped some books onto the table. She came over to me and gave me a great big hug.

She smiled excitedly. "Oh, Hunni do I have something to show you!" she pulled me into another room and my jaw dropped in shock.

There, making a cup float, was a weird looking Jynx. I pulled out my pokedex and looked. It was called a Gypsy an anceint evolution. The thing was that this Gypsy was wearing a necklace. A necklace I had given my Jynx. I started shaking and crying. I guess she heard me and turned. If I wasn't sure then, I was after the words she spoke.

"Mama? MAMA!"

I ran around the table to her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Both of us were almost the same height; her head still able to rest on my shoulders. Tears were flowing their way down my face. She was cooing as I rubbed her back. I pulled back to look at her. Around five feet three inches, she wore a gold bra and a skirt. The skirt had a translucent sash on it, trimmed in silver. The bra had purple beads flowing around it to cover her purple belly. Her lips, no longer huge, were streamlined. Her legs, still purple, reminded me of a belly dancer; in fact her whole outfit did. On her head, now flowing blonde, was a crown made of ice flowers.

I turned to Jessie sniffling. "H-how?"

"I think it was mew. It left this morning but she arrived a day or two ago and that mew has been by her from the beginning. We, of course, have yet to learn everything about mew but it is theorized that it can, in fact, bring the dead to life."

We jumped and turned as we heard a cup drop and shatter. Both Aura and Izzie were standing there, gaping. Except Aura's cheeks were puffed out. Izzie started crying and ran up as well, tackling Glitter and placing kisses all over her face. I looked down at my belt and pulled out a special pokeball, the one with a rhinestone on it. I pulled it off my belt and held it out to her.

"When you are ready baby girl. This has given me strength to continue. And we have a gym for you to win." I said grinning.

However, as she was about to press the button, Jessie interrupted us.

"Actually, she's not completely safe yet. You see when mew healed her, she had a power boost. I guess I should've said YOU aren't safe yet. We need to fuse her with a stone like we did with Aura. However, unlike Aura, this isn't a power boost. It's a training and focus boost. It'll help her control the powers of an evolution we have only seen a few of."

She walked up with a purple stone and handed it to me. I felt it, it had no weight. It confused me but I looked to Glitter for an answer. She nodded and grasped my hand with hers. I vowed right there and then that I would never let anyone ever hurt her again. This would harness the gift mew had given me, for a reason I could not comprehend. So, I thrusted the gemstone forward into her chest but nothing happened.

"Um, it goes on her forehead. Try not to force it, might hurt her face." Jessie said giggling.

I blushed and placed it softly on her forehead. It glowed, then she started glowing. It was slowly pulled inside until only a small dot, on the edge of her crown, showed. It was then that I realized the crown was part of her forehead, a ridge, if you would have it. I watched as she stopped glowing and smiled up at me. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. I was crying again and Izzie hugged us both. I also felt Aura's paws on me as I started bawling. I was so happy. My baby was back.

Later that day we were traveling along route 15. I had finally stopped crying, and my eyes were red. Izzie was next to me and Aura was on the other side of me. It was quiet for a bit and I was pondering something. Aura could tell I was deep in thought and proceeded to watch me, before finally speaking.

"Andy...I didn't evolve. We also aren't strong enough to defend against Team Flux. We could easily beat Fuchsia City's gym. But, what then?" She said, shakily.

We had all been shaken up. It wasn't obvious but it should have been. I looked up to the sky. There were wispy clouds and, in the distance, I could hear pidgeottos. I sighed, looked back down, and responded.

"I think we will go to Mt Moon after this and train. It'll give the girls time to get the house built and in order." I stated simply.

"Babes, I wanna train with you so that we can become stronger together." Izzie said nudging me with a warm smile.

I chuckled and nodded, continuing on our walk. We were now on a dock area which was fine except this guy in a cloak kept looking at us. I sighed and turned to look at him. We stared at each other for a moment before he smirked.

"Well, this is a surprise. The younger sister of Red." He said, pulling down the cloak's hood down.

Aura and I gasped when we realized who he was. Lance of the Elite Four was standing right there in front of me. He was royalty now a day, survived and conquered during three wars. Aura even bowed as did I. Izzie of course didn't know who he was so she looked at me confused.

"This is the Dragon Tamer Lance. He is also the Hero of Shodai (The continent that Kanto resides on)." I whispered.

Her eyes grew wide and she did a quick bow before we all stood back up. A man only defeated by my brother and Blue. He smirked and walked towards us looking at Aura.

"This one will be strong one day. I assume you are wanting to battle me in the league? You know, we upped our strength. Your pokemon will have to be above level 80 to even be my equal. Otherwise, I wish you luck." He stated with a smirk.

"I don't need luck. May Arceus help me in luck's stead." I nodded.

He chuckled and jumped up onto a Dragonite that had come out of nowhere. "Later, Miss Tigran." With that he flew away.

I sighed and kept walking toward the city. It wasn't that long before we finally saw it come into view and I smiled a bit. To our left, we heard Ditto and I had a tug on my shirt. Aura was pointing to one that looked like me. I would have laughed at its' face being weird had it not been making gestures at me as well.

"Oh, we have a joker here girls. Let's put this blog on her bum." I heard a giggle from Izzie before the Ditto fixed my face

Aura made her way up front as the Ditto's hands glowed blue. It knew? That was weird. I yelled out close combat and Aura jumped into action. The copycat blocked each hit and returned it, using her same moves. I told her to use aura sphere and it copied that. It was supposed to be copying my moves. I was about to question it when Izzie said to use return. Aura smirked and tried to do it when she was kissed by the imposter. The sun was starting to set and the street lights had come on. In the lighting the kiss looked beautiful.

When Aura finally pulled back, she looked at me, scared I was going to get mad. I smirked and tilted my head.

"I look hot kissing a Lucario. Be careful or your mistress might get jealous." I winked and stuck my tongue out.

The copy pokemon did the same and I started thinking. Apparently, Izzie was on the same train of thought, heading into the station.

"I don't think that's a DItto. Speak pokemon!" She yelled, obviously jealous herself.

"Mew mew MEEEEEEW" It said happily twirling.

Time stopped for a second before I started rushing forward. Aura went to get in the way but I easily brushed past her. They both seemed to fear I was gonna be angry. But as I wrapped my arms around the transformed mew, I heard the gasps, even from mew herself. She had saved Glitter and there was nothing I could do to repay her. I felt my imitation chest make a deep sigh of relief and then my own arms wrap around me. What a sight this had to be. I moved back a little before kissing my forehead and chuckled.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Mew." I said quietly, the sun finally setting in the background.

" _It was the least I could do. You treat your pokemon with so much love. I do have an offer for you though. I stopped Aura's evolution because she needs to be stronger to learn a special move of hers. It would normally be something like a Z move. However, I think we can get it on the training of the mountain. It just has to be before she evolves."_

We were shell shocked. We did not know a Mew could speak to us. Though we should have seen it coming. "Ok what's your offer? I'm assuming it's for helping us train?" I asked.

She nodded smiling and kissed my cheek. Then she untransformed and started dancing around shouting 'Mew'. As she did so we laughed and she smiled and did a cute pose before blinking out of sight. I looked at Izzie and winked. She gave me a quick kiss and we held hands walking towards the city. Aura followed behind us looking at the sky, though I could tell that her mind was elsewhere.

"Aura, my love, are you ok?" I asked.

We had finally come up to the end of the route and I could hear the chattering of a lot of people.

"Yeah, did you know that I was born here? In Fuschia City? They took me away from my mother in the Safari zone. She was a prize for a contest. However, oddly enough, a ditto got her pregnant. When they took me away, Professor Oak had come by to study some pokemon born there and took me in." She said, obviously deep in thought.

I nodded and Izzy reached back to pet her. She nuzzled her hand and looked at me. I asked her if she wanted to stay in her ball for the time being, at least until I left. She looked down and nodded. So, I pulled out her ball and did the normal 'return' phrase. I sighed and put the ball onto my belt. Izzy kissed my cheek again.

"That sucks babe. I feel a bit for her. You think maybe her mother is still here?"

"Nah. Izzy, me and you have been trainers here in Kanto for almost a year a now. Eight months have passed. He had those starters for a few months before hand. A contest winner wouldn't be here still." I said sadly.

"Well they did open up a contest hall, so maybe." She said smiling to give me comfort.

"Ah. Maybe we should join the contest" I said grinning as I took her hand and ran into the city.

Obviously, we had to fight a gym leader, but why not relax from all the stress lately and join in on some contest. I figured we could do a contest first. I found out from Izzy that these were slightly different than before, where each move had a 'beauty, cool, tough, clever, and cute' but that the pokemon style themselves do it. So, the move sets were changed up.

We arrived into the city and I could see the safari zone. Right next to the open fields I could see the contest hall. I had to decide which contest I wanted and what pokemon. In the distance on a ridge I could see the tall standing gym building. It was off purple and looked like a fort almost. I ignored it for now and smiled at Izzy. She was staring at the contest hall.

It was tall, maybe five stories high, and looked like a colosseum. It had red bricks at the bottom and ornate designs along the wall every one hundred feet. The rest of the building was brown with a red tint. I know it sounds ugly, but to me it was the most beautiful thing in the city. Izzy dragged me into the building, going through huge doors. Inside now we stepped foot into the lobby and it was better than the outside. It had an at least thirty-foot high ceiling. On the ceiling there hung Piplups and Pikachus. The rest of the lobby was white marble and tile, with some statues here and there of pokemon.

I looked at the counter and saw some people dressed like butlers. I giggled and walked up to the counter as Izzy walked up to the other.

"Hello. Are you here to enter a contest?" The butler lady asked with a smile.

"Um...Nope I'm here for World War Three. Obviously, I'm here for a fucking contest." I said confused as I heard Izzy burst out laughing.

"Yes, ma'am. Which contest would you like to enter?"

"Normal Rank- Cool please. I'm using a Charizard." I sighed at the idiocy of the attendant.

She nodded and gave me a ticket. I cursed. Me and Izzy had ten minutes to get in there and get ready. We hurried up and ran in. There was no time to get dressed, however, as this lady in a dress came up. She looked a little younger than my brother and had her bangs split and hanging on either side of her face. The back end of her hair was cut short.

"Hello, my name is May. I know your brother, Red. You're Andy, right? Yes, I met Red in Hoenn. I am Norman's daughter and the contest champion. I am so glad you are here." She said smiling. "And you arrre?" She turned to Izzy while eyeing her appearance.

While they introduced themselves, I thought for a bit. I did not know who this woman was. However, she walked us over to a stand to get our pokemon some outfits. My Charizard, Twilight, got a nice pink bow. She entered in her Blastoise, of course. I expected it. The contest was about to start as she put a vest on her Blastoise.

We entered into the arena and I could hear people cheering. May had a mic on her ear and was now talking to the crowd, introducing everyone. I was forth in line and Izzie was introduced right before me. Then May looked at me and introduced my Charizard and I.

"And fourth in line we have the little sister of the famous Red! Andy Tigran!" Everyone started cheering and screaming. "And her dark and fire type Charizard, Twilight!" More screams and an 'I love you Andy!' which made me smile. So, for the looks Twilight blew fire into the air and flew through it making flame like waves appear.

"Seems you have an unfair advantage." Izzie laughed and I shook my head at Twilight showing off for the crowd as they cheered even louder.

The first pokemon was a Tangela. I waited my turn as I felt Twilight nuzzle me.

" _Mistress which move should I do first?"_ She asked.

"Um, flamethrower first, I guess. It is the cool competition."

As the next pokemon, a Hypno, went Izzie got ready and her first move was Water Cannon. She shot off the cannons and hit the targets she had asked for. The Blastoise roared and did a spin. I nudged Twilight and as she stepped up, I looked at the score board. Izzie was ahead by one heart. I yelled for Twilight to hit the soaked targets up and blast it with her most powerful flamethrower. She did so and the wet material caused smoke to be added to the flames. It looked awesome. When it landed it sent up a plume that looked like bomb.

The crowd cheered and Izzie grinned at me. She was the first one to move to the next round and I was the second. Blaster started an Aqua Tail and Rapid Spin to create a cool above water whirlpool. At the very last second Blaster released it and it sprayed everyone.

I smirked knowing I had a lot to live up to. Twilight looked at me and I nodded. I whispered in her ear and she nodded back at me, flying up and starting Seismic Toss. On her way down she spun and did fire, quickly stopping before she hit the ground. As she curved back up, the fire spin released and her fire hit the floor spilling out in a circle like a ripple effect. It looked glorious.

Izzy was looking in shock after everyone cheered. The next opponent was startled and the other was too nervous. It was an obvious win for one of us and as the third and final round Blaster, again being first, used Hydro Pump and shot it up and then used Ice Beam. Before the now frozen water came back down, the Blastoise used its' last move, Skull Bash, to shatter it. Unfortunately, the judges saw it as halfway beautiful when the ice came raining down. I giggled and whispered something to Twilight again.

She flew up and hovered. Waiting until everyone was in suspense, she used Ancient Power and raised up rocks from the floor. With boulders now floating, she used a powerful Flame Burst, which heated the rocks up to make them softer and more molten. Then she used Dark Pulse. Now this last move may have worked for beauty. But, for this time, mixed with the molten rock it could be both. Each rock was hit with a pulse and exploded. It definitely looked cool.

The crowd could not stop cheering and hooting at us. Izzie rolled her eyes and we waited for the results. Obviously, my fame gave me the upper edge on the first round. However, Izzie quickly caught up. They liked her first and second rounds more. It was the last round that did it. Because of my fame it pushed me three hearts above her. I guess not everyone knew me. However, the last move pushed me six more. I was happy and squealing when May walked up with a trophy and a medal. The trophy was small, much like a gym badge, and the medal was for Twilight. I giggled and put it on her. It had red and blue on the ribbon. The metal part itself was a bronze piece the size of my palm. It had the words _Normal Rank_ around the borders and three stars with the word _Cool_ in the middle.

Twilight was very happy and was in the middle of throwing flames everywhere when Izzie walked over to me, after she got her second place.

"I'll probably wait until you leave for me to do this again." She gave me a deep kiss.

If this was a reward, I should win more trophies, just for her. I kissed her back and held her as everyone in the stands started cheering again. I pulled her as close as I could get her, my arms wrapping around her. When she finally pulled back for air, she was as red as a tomato. I giggled and recalled Twilight.

We discussed our next stop on our relaxing trip to go to the Safari Zone. She would def beat me there. I explained to her that, at this point, I'd rather not. She looked sad but agreed. She at least said we could go and check it out. I finally conceded and said that, if we did happen to see something we wanted to catch, we could do it together. I'd also help her catch some for her. She squealed and jumped up and down. With that, we made our way back outside and on our way to the park.

We only had about three hours left until sunset and I told her I would rather not be around pokemon that could hurt us, especially if I could not see them. She rolled her eyes and said 'Fine.' When we arrived to the gates, she stopped and looked at the available pokemon.

"Ok only three different types. Rhyhorn, Scyther, and a Nidorina. I want those three."

"Why those?" I asked.

"Well Scyther can help with the grass and plants. It's also just awesome. Nidorina can help when she becomes a Nidoqueen. Normally they can't breed, however with as much open land as we have it, should be easy. Because they don't breed in captivity. Rhyhorn because I want a Rhydon in the future, especially for Johto." She said smiling and pulling me into the office, where she proceeded to pay.

We walked in and immediately I could hear all the sounds. I heard a roar in the distance and assumed it was a herd of Tauros, but I wasn't interested in them. My brother had enough. I laughed to myself and we watched as some Nidoran ran past us. Izzie gushed about how cute they were and I kissed her cheek then grabbed her hand. We finally came across something other than the Nidoran. With its' bug eyes and purple fur, I knew what it was, but that didn't mean I was happy about it. Izzie squealed and I suddenly wondered who was the top in the relationship.

"Baby pweeez can I catch it. Pweeez. I've always wanted one." She gave me kitten eyes and I sighed and nodded.

She giggled and threw a treat. The thing ate the treat and she squealed again throwing a ball. It bounced off and the energy surrounded the Venonat. Unfortunately, it only shook once and then it came back out. So, I got my own ball and joined her in a joint throw. This time our safari balls each collided and became one, which I thought was weird. I'd never seen that happen. It must be the new double feature. It shook three times and clicked. When it clicked, she gave me a kiss, leaving my face red. We then signed it to her Pokedex and kept walking.

There were some big trees coming up and she grew quiet. I asked what was wrong and she smirked.

"We don't have this in Alola. I wish we did. I'm just glad this has been updated so I can get the full experience. What do you think Johto's looks like?"

We passed by some grazing Miltank and a few Tauros and I thought out loud. "Does Johto even have one?"

"Of course, it does babe." She giggled again.

"Ok, Giggles. It seems we have more variety here anyways." I said pointing at a fighting Pincer and Heracross and then moved over to a Pichu playing in the mud.

She danced around and smiled at me. I loved seeing her happy. It made the past few days bearable. The past week was easier in itself because of her and Aura. Honestly if I had to give up everyone else just to keep them, I would. We kept walking as she looked for a Nidorina for her. She was still practically skipping when we neared water. Near the water I saw something I did not expect to see. Standing there looking at us was a Nidorino and Nidorina together sleeping.

We had found what we wanted and she looked at me with those kitten eyes again. I pulled out my safari ball and she pulled out hers. Then I smirked and pulled out a second. She nodded and copied as we threw both sets of balls and two balls hit each pokemon. They started to wake up but it was too late. Three clicks later and now she had two more new pokemon.

"Two left yeah? No side detours?" I asked.

"I promise babe. I'm having so much fun. Why aren't you?" She asked pouting.

"I am. I'm just watching you have fun, and basking in the beauty of your happiness." I said kissing her nose.

"Awwwww. That's cute and all but we are catching you a pokemon."

"I'll take the next pokemon we come across. Ok?" I said quietly.

"Hai. Unless it's a Scyther or a Rhydon."

I laughed and we continued on our way. The sun was shining brightly and I was getting tired. I didn't think we would be able to fully challenge the gym today, unless she was open at night. It was in the sky in a way that told me it was afternoon, the haze in my eyes and so I pulled her out of the grassland and into the forest again. It was then that I saw her. Tiny little furball and I knew I wanted it. I would not be able to use it in my team right now, but I could use it in Johto. It was an Eevee.

I sat down for this one and held out a treat. I was hoping it would come to me right away, but it didn't. I made clicking noises with my tongue and it waddled over. It was a little baby. It was pregnant.

"Hey little one, you look pretty full. How old are you girl?" I asked.

Izzie looked at me and it waiting for something that would be weird to those that didn't know.

" _Team flux came and took my mate. I've been in here since the attack. It was in the forest nearby. I am three winter's old."_ She whispered. She was surprised when I nodded and spoke.

"How about I take you home? My mom could take care of you and your kits when they come." I smiled and pet her, pulling a ball out and holding it up to her.

She cooed and poked the button with her nose, flashing into the ball. After it clicked the third time and pulsed, I smiled and pet the ball. I put it away and looked up at Izzie. "Happy?"

"Very much, babe. Now I hear a Rhydon so let's go." With that she ran off into the grass lands and I had to catch up.

 _Did this woman never stop running?_ I shook my head and slowed down. I didn't need to tire myself out. When I caught up to her, I saw that she had already caught a Rhydon and was in the process of gaining two Scythers. She was cheering and dancing. The sun was setting and she looked absolutely gorgeous. The rays spilling over her form and I started crying a bit. I touched my face and when I removed my hand, I looked at the tears. Tears of happiness felt extremely weird.

I looked back up and she was smiling at me, but I could see the worry in her eyes. I smiled back as I looked at her face. The orange of the sun kissing her already sun kissed skin and hair. Her hair blowing in the wind and her dress flowing slightly. Leaves were blowing slightly in the wind, looking like embers being tossed around in the wind. I walked up and took her hand before staring at the sunset as it slowly went down. She leaned her head against my shoulder and kissed it softly. We stood there for the remainder of the day, so to speak.

When the sun had finally set, we walked back to the office. We turned in the remaining balls and gathered our pokemon. By the time we set foot outside the moon was up and the last bit of sunlight, a tiny orange sliver on the horizon, was all that could be seen. Clouds slowly moving in, we made our way to a hotel. I needed a shower before this gym battle. And I needed to see my mom after. I had a long journey of training ahead of me.

I looked up one last time before walking into the hotel and smiled at the sight of the first star of the night twinkled down at me and it reminded me of how Izzie was my light in the darkness. My joy in the night. I looked down just in time to see her staring at me with a serene smile on her face and pure love in her eyes. I melted as we walked through the door. How did I get so lucky?

This hotel was pretty different. I didn't expect what I saw. The walls were line with what looked like a safari trip. A blue jeep driving through plains filled with tauros. The desk as even made to look like the cab in a jeep. I talked up to the desk and rang the bell. Izzie looked around while I did this. This man walked up, he had on a safari hat and a monocle. He also had a mustache that ended in curls on both sides.

I laughed and called Izzie over, giving the man my ID. He looked it over and his eyes grew.

"Lemme stop you there, bud. I am not my brother. I don't want any discounts, do to my bloodline." I said to him, crossing my arms.

"Oh, no it wasn't because of your name. You caught the eevee! The eevee's name is Eve, not original I know but she has been missing for month. Her and another eevee used to come from the forest during the winter and eat the food we put out. I am glad she has a home. We found the other eevee's body and were worried." He said happy.

I nodded and looked at the data I had on her. I didn't have that many pokemon and I laughed because my brother was a catch 'em all, kind of guy. Me I just loved the ones I had.

We gathered our room keys and went to the holophone. I dialed the number as Izzie sat next to me. My mom popped up in a party hat. I tilted my head and looked at her through squinted yees.

"Ma? What's going on. Did I forget Mels birthday again?" I asked.

She shook her head and laughed. "Babes, no its because Lorelei showed up with the rest of your girls. We are just celebrating Glitter being alive and you having your new home. They are gonna build it while you are gone on your trip. I worry about you so please be careful. Where are you going by the way?"

"Wait, wait. First thing. You are having a party FOR me. Without ME? You are one weird person mom. Lemme guess, Lorelei brought over drinks."

"Yep, and this party is for me as well, silly." She said.

"Mount Moon by the way. I figured if Red went to Silver, maybe Moon could deliver to me it's secrets. After all it is where the legendary came from. Oddly enough I haven't seen or heard anything of it." I said tilting my head in thought.

"They say it flew to the Ozone over the pole. I've heard from Oak that Rayquayza is battling is chasing it around." She said.

"Oh! Mom, I have something for you." I said putting in the Data.

I heard the ping a minute later and saw her smirk. "You caught a pokemon for me?"

"Yeah Ma, she's an eevee and its pregnant. Her name is Eve. Take care of her for me?" I said smiling as she let it out of the pokeball.

It cooed and rubbed against her and she nodded. "Sure hunni. Anything for my baby girl. Hey sweets I have to go ok? Hey Izzie by the way, didn't see you there." She said smiling and waving. I waved back.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask to speak to the others." Izzie stated after I hung up.

"I didn't want to right now. I feel like a loser right now, Iz." I gave her a case and picked up my bag.

I walked up the stairs, the walls were lined with what looked like fake grass. I had to admit they went out of their way. Our door was a circular door and the room was lined with tree roots. The bed looked like a large stump. I dropped my stuff and plopped down on the bed. I sighed and stood back u. she was unpacking so I decided to get undressed and take a shower, I definitely needed it. I walked into the bathroom and laughed at the magikarp shower.

The head of the shower was a gyarados and it had a twin on the other side, while the bathtub was a bunch of small magikarp in waves. I sighed as I pulled off my clothes and Izzie walked in. I turned on the shower and waited.

"Ugh please tell me you don't have it boiling like always?" She said.

"Nope its warm enough for me and hot enough for you." I muttered tiredly.

"It's always hot when you are in there." She smirked and stuck her tongue out.

We stepped in, her now naked as well and I just stood under the water. My muscles ached, and my head hurt. I truly needed this. She stood there looking at me as the other shower head sprayed water on her. I bent my head down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around me. She kissed back slowly. We stood there enjoying our lips touching together before she pulled back.

"We need to wash up, love." She giggled.

I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you, Izzie."

Her breath caught and I saw her smile. "I love you too, you dork. Now let me clean you.

She proceeded to wash my body, soaping it up and rinsing it. I sighed and leaned back against her.

"I'm a bit scared. To go training you know. The top of Mount Moon is not exactly a hospitable place. I mean Mewtwo even stated it was an annoyance. But I know I have to do it to become stronger." I said looking down.

She lifted my head and glared at me. "I believe in you just so you know. Now let's get to sleep. We need it." She smiled and got out of the shower. Taking her towel and drying off.

She handed it to me and I took it smiling. We walked to the bedroom together and within a few minutes of laying on the bed were sound asleep. Her warm skin touching mine as my arms were wrapped around her, spooning the woman I loved.

(Time skip cuz I don't wanna type for much longer)

The day had started and Izzie was excited. She was looking at me with complete confidence. At least it was in one of us. We strolled through the streets util we reached what looked like stairs. They climbed up a big hill to what I could tell was a small gym. I didn't think it would be soooo small.

We climbed and finally arrived at the top. I sighed seeing that it was in fact a smaller building. This didn't upset me because I thought it would be weak. No, I felt like it was a trap. Something to make you underestimate it. It looked like a small warehouse. Simple metal sides, white and purple in color. The steps were silver and we walked in, feeling a dreaded weight press on us.

"This feels weird, babe." Izzie stated.

I nodded and walked forward to an elevator that was stationed in the middle of the room. The warehouse look on the outside did not continue inside. It was filled with plants and poison in tanks. We stepped into the elevator and pressed the number B4. There was not another number on there. The small box creaked and started to move.

It shuddered finally as it reached its destination. When it opened, we gasped, for the room, or I should say the arena was much bigger. Far grander than what I had thought. The area was covered in a slight fog that kind of smelled. We walked forward and a bit more of the room was shown. Plants lined the wall, obviously poison based. Weapons were on pedestals every six feet. Music filled the room with an eerie presence. I could hear koffing in the distance and the slithering of pokemon, possibly ekans.

Then we both jumped as a girl jumped down with an obvious fighting spirit strewn across her face. She looked at us as ekans slithered around her and she smirked. She wore a top made of mesh with a sash covering the nice bits. Her pants were baggy and reached down to her bare feet. She also had a lavender scarf on that was super long. As the ekans rose up my eyes went back to her face, and her hair. Which was purple and spikey. It reminded me of this kunoichi from this other universe I had read about.

*somewhere in the vast universe a snake mistress sneezes on a blonde kid.*

"I assume you are a challenger, I only give a small test here. I don't have the patience to give a test to a trainer like my father. I am Janine, the poison gym leader." She smirked.

"I am Andy Tigran from Pallet town. I have come to challenge you, great ninja." I bowed.

Her eyes went wide, though at my name or at her proper greeting I do not know. I would find out seconds later however.

"Someone's brother taught her proper manners for my kind." Izzie looked at me with a question but Janine continued. "I will not go easy on you because your fame. We all make our own name."

"I couldn't agree more. Finally, someone gets it." I said grinning as she held out her hand smiling.

I took her hand and stepped on a square, it lifted and connected to a catwalk, which lead to a foggy area, separate from the rest. Janine pushed a button and the fog cleared to show the arena, just a razor leaf away from where we were. I saw a man leading Izzie to the stands and Janine climbed onto a huge weezing and ordered it to float her to the other side of the arena.

"At my gym we do things differently. I use six pokemon and we cannot use any status healers. You can use Potions. You will answer the questions I have and if you get them right, I will not add fog for the final battle. First question, can poison be an antidote for itself?" She leaned on her weezing and looked at me.

"Yes!" I answered. I knew that one.

"Second. As a female Ninja what is my proper title. I'll give you a hint. It isn't Kunoichi. Those are used for...well what many would think."

"Then you are a normal Shinobi. However, as a leader I'd say you were a Jonin."

"Ok, last question. Well a riddle. You can think about it until the last battle.

Two girls ate dinner together. They both ordered ice tea, and the first girl drank 5 drinks in the time that the second girl took to drink one. All of the drinks were poisoned. The first girl lived, and the second girl died. How is this possible?"

I looked at her and realized this was a trick. Everything. It was too easy. The answer was easy. This meant the battle was going to be hard. Why did she want me to get it? Didn't she want the fog? I shook my head and nodded. I looked down and knew it was time. We would have to pick our first pokemon. I chose bones first. Ground was good against poison. Glitter would have to be my trump card.

"Ariados I choose you!"

"Bones, stomp this bug baby girl!"

Bones came out of her ball and roared. It didn't sound intimidating but when she swung her bone around and charged at the bug, Janine had a smirk, being impressed.

"Bonemerang!"

"Suckerpunch!"

Bones was hit back but immediately, but it was too late. She had thrown the bone. On its way back, I ordered a bone club for a follow up. Bones ran at the spider and as the returning weapon hit it, my little girl grabbed it and slammed it down.

"Very good, Sister of Red. Return Aria. Go venomoth."

Another bug popped out as I had a tick on my forehead. I redid my attack and again, it was over in minutes. I was thoroughly confused now. This was too easy. She threw out a tentacruel and it was a bit harder to beat. It technically won, but I got the last hit.

With Bones huffing and puffing I called her back. I glared at Janine and she smirked. And sent in her Weezing. I knew she had an Arbok, I had seen it on the wall. So why was she sending out her powerplay.

"I see the look on your face. You see this beauty, My Wezzle is too old, and so this is his son. Fog is quite strong but no longer my best. He will be when he evolves but that hasn't happened yet. However. You won't defeat my next two with simple pokemon."

I cursed and sent in Drala. I immediately ordered icebeam and then none stop agility. I wanted her faster. I could not call out Glitter yet. The weezing spilled out sludge and poison gas. I ordered a Twister and yelled out an apology.

"Sorry I was trying not to destroy the arena."

She laughed and ordered smog. The arena filled upand Drala started to choke. I growled and ordered another twister. When it was up, I yelled out brine and watched as both of our pokemon fainted.

"Fuck...why can't I do anything right." I muttered.

"Your pokemon are powerful. Now I know I need to train him up more." I will give you an option here. You can sacrifice one of your pokemon and I will give you the badge. Just give it to me."

She said this and I froze. I shook my head and yelled.  
"Never!"

"Good girl! Lady Tigran face Fang, my Arbok. I raised Him when I lost my Muk to the war. I hope you like my new addition. He is the offspring of the Ex Rocket, Jessie's arbok."

She threw out a pokemon that I to be honest didn't expect. I never explained that Jessie's arbok was huge already. This thing was an anaconda. It was huge and long, no dirty pun intended. It had owl eyes on its frills and it was hissing at me. It was also an odd color, being completely white except the designs. I growled and sent out Twilight. I could not send out Glitter yet.

Twilight roared and flapped her wings, her dark scales not at all dulled by the smog over the lights. Janine grinned and yelled for poison shot. It was a new attack, much like sting, except the arbok now shot out full javelins at the same speed.

I yelled for Twilight to dodge and she did, flying up as I yelled for a flame thrower. The arbok spit out a venoshock that slammed into the flamethrower and started to overpower it. Twilight dodged again and looked at me.

"forest fire encampment" I shouted out. It was combination move.

She started to circle the arbok, now named Venom from what I heard, and blew fire down. I could tell Janine was confused. She kept yelling for the poison shot and finally one hit Twilight. But my big girl didn't stop as she started up a fire spin. Now that Venom was trapped, I smirked. Janine saw it and cursed.

The next thing Twilight did was hover above and everyone watched as her eyes glowed and her mouth caught fire. The whole room was lost to the sound of the inferno she let out of her mouth. Her eyes were glowing because part of our combo was reliant on one thing. The fire spin would stop eventually. So, she sent three quick dragon pulses down to add injury.

We all waited a bit as Twilight started to grow weary from the poison. She landed and we all waited for the fire to die down. When it finally did, we saw the arbok laying on the ground fainted. Janine nodded and recalled her pokemon. I recalled Twilight just as she passed out.

"Sad, if I hadn't poisoned your starter, I could have had a full-on dog fight. Well here goes nothing. Go Slice."

She threw out a pokemon that looked like a crobat but sharper. It had silver markings on it and was bigger.

"Crobat's evolve from love. However, my dear, I had this one covered in a metal coat. It was like Armour. On the metal coat I had it's mega stone. Unfortunately for me when it was evolving it had already been knocked into a tank of the deadliest poison in Alola. I felt so horrible until it shot out. Its metal coat formed around it to protect it. Just like with a scisor. Your move Tigran." She laughed loudly.

"Well, baby girl. Time to get you back in service. I missed you way too much so try not to get killed," I whispered to the ball I held before kissing it. "Hey Janine, did you know next week is my birthday?"

"Yeah and?"

"This pokemon died. It was brought back to life by mew. I think this present is more than enough. When I win you will give me a cake, deal?"

"Deal kiddo. Let's do this."

I smirked and tossed the ball in the air. With a flash the gorgeous form of a gypsy appeared, stunning those who looked at her. She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "I won't fail you mommy."

"I know babygirl." I hugged back and watched as she turned around.

She winked at Janine and got into a fighting pose. The crobat hovered before screeching. It was trying to lower the defenses of my pokemon, however a quick psychic ended that. I did not know what moves she knew now and I was nervous. But her look reassured me.

" _I got this mama. Let me do this. Next time you should probably prepare."_ She sent me a shit eating grin.

 _Light shield._ She was sending attack names to my brain. A shield popped up on her arm and she blocked an incoming poison slice attack. The shield then covered her and she sent me another message, _it protects from special attacks for a time._ She then added some psychic power to her fist and sent, _I call this psychic tap, much like the gentle fist. It ignores special defense._

She then took off towards the bat and tried to hit it. It was now on the defensive blocking and dodging. Each block with a steel move only reduced the attack by half. Then the crobat was ordered to use steelwing and unfortunately for Glitter her shield didn't stop it.

I cried out as she landed near me, not getting up. Attack after attack kept hitting her. More steel wings, and steel cutters. I was about to tell that I forfeit until a glow surrounded her and she stood up fully healed. _Meditate and rest can be used at once without sleep, mama._ I shouted for joy as she sent a psywave knocking the bat down and then throwing herself forward into its personal space. She grabbed it and held on.

She then used calm mind and captivate until the crobat was puddy in her hands. He massaged its shoulders before puckering her lips coming close. The crobat was estatic and closed its eyes. Glitter smiled and used psychic and hypnosis before pulling away. Grinning she sat and used nightmare, meditating as the crobat screamed.

"I forfeit Tigran. The fight is over." Janine said in a weak voice.

"Glitter, end it." I said.

As she walked away, she pulled the rest of the pokemons hp from its body and it slumped. _Is Glitter my most powerful pokemon now?_ I asked myself. _No, mama. Aura still is._ I coughed not realizing she was reading my mind. She laughed and pressed the button on the ball waving to me as she was called back. I shook my head and looked at Janine glaring at me.

"You...are amazing!" She instantly grinned.

"w-what?" I gulped.

"That was so ruthless. I loved it. My pokemon are fine don't worry. Damn, I wish my dad was here to see this. He just HAS to be an Elite now though. Fuck girl, When you going against Sabrina? I wanna see it." Janine exclaimed loudly.

"Ano...I am doing a year's training first. I almost lost pokemon to team flux, in fact I did lose the gypsy that defeated you. She was a jynx at the time. Mew brought her back and...ano..."

"Hey," Janine patted my shoulder. "I get it. I went through the same things practically. At least they are back. But you should go see your mom before you leave, I think. I've heard dark things about the top of Mount moon. I'll order a cake for you and call Red to pick it up. Meanwhile..." She said and did a ninja stance.

I thought she was going to attack before she just pulled out a badge for me and shouted. "Congratulations of the Soul Badge! Also, for your enjoyment. This here is a steel type move that creates blades on its body. Steel blade it's called. Also here is Sludge wave. I Never got to use it but here ya go. I've heard of you and I know you didn't use your strongest pokemon against me. Your lucario is a steel type, so you can use one of the TMs. I don't know about the poison but I am sure you can make due."

She smiled and handed me the two TMs. This was different, but the same as old. I took them for later and smiled back, as I registered the moves into the pokedex. She held out her hand and I took it and we shook. She then walked me back out and Izzie met us outside, where the sun was bright in the sky compared to the dim building, we had come from. I then realized we didn't take the stairs and we were at the base of the hill.

"This is different, but oddly the same." I laughed.

She waved goodbye as she went back in the secret passage way. I turned to Izzie as she was watching the clouds. We would be taking the bus to Palet town. I'd get to see my mother again.

* * *

My emotions have been shut off lately so I do apologize if they are lacking. I do hope you all enjoyed it. i was not very happy with the chapter. I think I will start working on my Naruto story until i can breath new life into this.

A profile pic will be shown with how Aura looks evolved. It was done by gold_girl_1997 on twitter. shes amazing and sweet.


End file.
